


Merry Month, Moony!

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 47,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius wants to teach Remus a lesson about the joys of wanking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Lusty Month of May at pervy_werewolf in 2006

            “I don’t believe you, Moony.”

             Remus lay on his side, pressing his front into Sirius’ right side, matching the young man’s curves. The blankets were all on the floor, the top sheet was in a tangle at the base of the bed, and the bottom sheet was soaked with more than just sweat. Remus’ hand lazily traced invisible designs on Sirius’ chest. “What?” Feeling drowsy, he yawned and fought the desire to drift off to sleep. “What exactly are you talking about, Sirius?”

             Sirius dragged his arm up, bent it at the elbow, and slid it under his head to raise it enough to look at Remus properly. “Before, when you said you don’t do any wanking… I don’t believe you.”

             It was a strange thing, to be embarrassed about  _not_  doing something usually so embarrassing, but Sirius was always so free about his sexual exploits that Remus had a feeling he knew where this was going. He preferred to ignore it and hope that, in the euphoria following such fantastic sex, Sirius might forget about it. Suddenly getting shy and quiet, Remus tried to hide his face in Sirius’ upper arm.

             Sirius laughed as the movement tickled him, and he pulled away a little. He saw the brightly flushed cheeks and his jaw dropped. “You mean you really don’t have a go at yourself?  _Ever?_  I mean, you have to have tried it, right?”

             Remus shrugged. “A couple of times. But I always heard that it wasn’t good for you.”

             “That’s bollocks!” Sirius exclaimed. “All that rubbish about being impotent or going blind? All cooked up, Mate. Not a bit of truth behind it.”

             Remus continued. “It always makes me feel guilty and dirty when I do it. So I don’t.”

             Laughing again, “Of course it makes you feel dirty, but dirty’s good.” He reached down and ran a finger along the length of Remus’ cock. Remus gasped and pulled away, feeling too sensitive for any such touch after such a long session of love-making. He batted Sirius’ hand away, then took hold of it tightly to keep it from making any more mischief.

             “Besides, I don’t need to… I’ve got you.”

             Despite the fact that Remus sounded completely convinced, Sirius was far from that. He sat up a little, speaking with all seriousness and no puns. “There’s a sort of magic to doing it alone, Remus. It’s personal and perfect and intense. There’s something you can’t get from doing it with someone else- even if that someone else is an incredible stud and a god in the sack.”

             “Sirius!” Remus laughed, squeezing Sirius’ head, then snuggling close again. “Look, I know you like it. And I know everyone does it…” He knew from experience, having walked into their dormitory room to find James touching himself in bed. He had seen Peter do it in the showers several times. And he’d woken up at night more than a dozen times to hear the unmistakable sounds of grunts and gasps. “I just… I just don’t see what the big deal is.”

             A wide grin spread across Sirius’ face, and he squeezed Remus’ hand back. “Well, maybe it’s time you did.” He scooted over and sat up, looking down at Remus, stretched out on the bed. “Remus Lupin, I hearby resolve not to have sex with you for a whole month.”

             Remus coughed in surprise. “Excuse me?” Sirius was a jokester. This had to be a joke. Sirius would never refuse him sex.

             “Furthermore,” Sirius said, thinking he sounded regal and official, “I am requiring you to toss off every single day.”

             Remus’ eyes were wide with something between shock and horror. His mind processed it slowly, and he was still reeling from the fact that Sirius was withholding sex from him.

             “And, after a month, I want you to tell me exactly what you think about wanking. And, remember, I know when you’re lying to me, Moony.” He leaned over and pressed his lips lightly upon Remus’. Remus seemed hesitant to kiss back but his lips slowly parted and Sirius moved in with a stronger kiss. Sirius’ heavy tongue lapped at Remus’, scraping against teeth and touching the roof of his mouth. Sirius’ hand cupped Remus’ cheek and thumb stroked absentmindedly. When he pulled back, Remus exhaled deeply, eyes closed to enjoy the kiss properly.

             Then he felt the bed shake and opened his eyes immediately, just in time to see the curtains swinging closed around the four-poster bed. Remus gave a deep sigh of frustration. He’d mentioned masturbation in passing. He’d mentioned it in comparison to the amazing things Sirius’ teeth had been doing to his nipples. He’d mentioned it at the height of foreplay. He could not possibly be held to something he’d said then and like that. “Sirius?” he called.

             Silence rang in his ears.

             “Sirius? Oh come on!”

             Still no reply. Remus sat up, panic sweeping over him.

             “Padfoot?!”

             Nothing.

             Remus flopped back on the bed, feeling utterly alone and dreading the month which lay ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

            Remus sighed deeply as he neatly folded down the covers of his bed and smoothed them out with his hand. “No, Padfoot. For your information, I have not ‘done it’ yet today.”

            Sirius leaned against Remus’ four poster and checked his pocket watch. “You only have an hour before midnight. Better get going.” Remus tried not to let his frustration show, but Sirius knew him too well to be fooled. Sirius sighed and took Remus by the hips, his hands firmly in place but his forefingers gently teasing. “I know you weren’t so keen on the idea, but give it a try for me? You won’t regret it.”

            Unable to get away from him, and not sure he wanted to, Remus took a step back and found himself sitting on his bed. He sighed again. “I’m not even sure I remember where to begin.”

            “Oh come on, Remus. Everyone knows how to do this. It’s natural, something you feel out. And once you start again you’ll remember that. It’s just like riding a broomstick.”

            Immediately, recollections of losing his balance in mid-air and crashing to the ground came to mind. Sirius’ supposedly comforting words had the opposite effect. “Only an expert wanker like you’d say something like that.” He had, of course, meant the term to be a joking insult, but Sirius took it as a compliment.

            Instantly, Sirius’ face lit up. “You want me to step you through it?” Shyly, Remus nodded. But Sirius burst into a grin and jumped up onto the bed. “All right! Now we’re getting somewhere. Take off your shirt.”

            Nervously, Remus unbuttoned his striped pajama top, one button at a time. He did not particularly like to look at his body and he could see it fine now, reminding him that the hangings around his bed were wide open. He pulled them closed at once, inviting the darkness that enveloped them now. He sighed with a bit of relief, though Sirius clucked his tongue.

            “Really, Moony, you have a great body. Don’t know why you can’t believe that.” He blew a kiss, making sure it could be heard if not seen through the darkness. “Got it off now?”

            As their eyes adjusted, Remus nodded. “Yes.” He started to slip out of his pants again but Sirius stopped him.

            “Haven’t told you to do that yet. First, I want you to touch yourself. Put your hand on your chest and feel your breaths. In… and out. Feel your heartbeat. Feel it starting to speed up at the thought of the exceptional orgasm you’ll have in a little while. Feel your nipples harden under your fingertips, and pinch them. There, that’s it. Good!”

            Remus flushed, realizing their eyes had adjusted and Sirius could now make out exactly what he was doing. It was one thing to be going through the motions rather mechanically but it was another to know Sirius was watching and critiquing at the same time. “Sirius!” he whinged. “I can’t do this with you watching.” Though the little pinches had helped get his heart racing and breaths speeding up, Remus hoped his words might be enough to convince Sirius to let him stop. Or, even better, might make Sirius jump him and fuck him right then and there.

            Sirius was far from either, however. All he did was roll over onto his side, facing away from Remus. “There,” he said decisively. “Now I’m not watching. And now your hand is moving down your chest. Over the scars and the warm skin. Find the waistband and move your hand down to your crotch. So hot… you’re always so hot down there. Even through your clothes you’re hot, aren’t you?”

            “Sirius!” Remus begged. “Please don’t… I can’t answer you. I can’t talk to you when I’m… doing this to myself. Not if you expect me to…” Of course, Remus was not certain he would be able to come whether Sirius were watching and talking or not. This wasn’t nearly as exciting as sex with Sirius, in any form.

            “All right,” Sirius said. “I’ll just talk and you just listen and… enjoy yourself.” He cleared his throat and propped himself up on his arm, bent at the elbow. “Stroke yourself through your pants until you’re hard. Then I want you to take off your pants and keep going.”

            Sirius told him to slick his hand with lotion. Sirius told him to rub his balls while he stroked his prick. Sirius told him to close his eyes and enjoy the sensations building throughout him. Remus followed the instructions down to the letter, almost clinically. Stroking, faster and faster, pinching and pressing, touching himself just as Sirius commanded until he pelvis gave a last thrust and his arse left the bed. He spilled onto his stomach, crotch, and thighs.

            Momentary pleasure gave way to hot, wet, and sticky. And then came cool, wet and sticky… as well as Remus’ familiar sense of shame. His release had been purely selfish, without a bit of love or intimacy or any of the other delights associated with sharing his body with Sirius. He felt unclean and, more importantly, he dreaded doing this again another twenty-nine times.

            Grimacing, Remus grabbed for the tissue box on his nightstand. He carefully dabbed and wiped as Sirius rolled over onto his back with a satisfied grin on his face. “Wonderful, wasn’t that?”

            “Wonderful,” Remus replied, hoping he sounded genuine when he really felt the regret Sirius had promised he would not have. “M’going to take another shower now. Unless…” Hope jumped inside him as he looked down to see a bulge in Sirius’ pants. He reached down, wanting and willing to end the day with at least something he could enjoy. But Sirius slapped his hand away.

            “I don’t think so. If you’re hungry for more, you’ll have to wait until that lovely cock of yours is ready.” Remus looked down at his cock, shriveled and spent, not finding it the least bit lovely. Sirius rolled to his side and pecked Remus’ cheek. “And hopefully then you’ll be able to do so without me.” He left without another word.

            Feeling something between annoyed and frustrated, Remus got out of bed as well and headed for the showers. Admittedly, he had felt a slight amount of pleasure… but he wasn’t precisely eager to ‘do it’ again.


	3. Chapter 3

            Remus pinched his arm beneath the table, trying to stay awake enough to enjoy his steak and kidney pie. Desperate times called for desperate measures, to be sure. So Remus had borrowed the map and invisibility cloak very early that morning to pop over to Hogsmede and back with a few needed supplies. He’d returned just before the others woke and stuffed the bags under his bed. And, though incredibly exhausted, he was anxious to get done with dinner.

            If he’d learned one from the Marauders over the years, it was that the perfect plan took a good deal of work. And if he’d learned two things, it was that there was no better time and place to plan than during classes. Luckily, with Defense Against the Dark Arts, Arithmancy, and Transfiguration lecture, he’d had plenty of opportunity. When Sirius went to the common room after dinner to goof off with James and Peter, Remus raced upstairs to get things ready.

            Anticipation was the key to world class sex. Anticipation and a loving connection. And a little chocolate didn’t hurt, either. Remus had all the ingredients and then some. Now he just needed Sirius. It’d only been a couple of days but Remus was eager for it and Sirius had to be the same… he just didn’t realize it yet.

            With the help of a clever little charm Lily had taught him in fourth year, Remus sat back and sent a message to Sirius. The method was strictly forbidden in Hogwarts during classes, to prevent students from passing notes in class, but Remus had no reservations about using it now. He only hoped Sirius would pick a book up sooner rather than later. And he hoped Sirius was up for a bit of an adventure.

 

*

 

            “After that,” James said, practically snorting with excitement, “He picked up his toupee and put it on his head  _just_  as it turned into the finest smoked salmon money can buy! And guess who had to keep a straight face while telling him!”

            Peter had his arms around his belly, doubling over in silent laughs. Sirius was practically howling with laughter. “You didn’t!”

            “Oh, not  _me_ ,” James said innocently, his hand on his chest. “Lily! Cool as a cucumber and twice as nice.” He laughed again. “Of course he never suspected us. But you should have seen his eyes… looking up to try and see the fish!” James whipped his glasses off for an impression. His eyes bugged out and his mouth went round. As he looked upwards, his cheeks fell in, resembling a sort of fish-face which, below an actual fish, must have been hysterical.

            “You’re bloody exaggerating!” Sirius said, throwing a sofa cushion at James, who dodged it and threw a book at Sirius.

            It landed near the fireplace and Sirius snatched it up out of instinct, knowing Remus wasn’t around to save it. It was open to pages two-hundred and twenty-eight and two-hundred and twenty-nine, and Sirius wouldn’t have bothered reading a word of it if he hadn’t happened to glance down to see movement. It wasn’t a book with a moving picture… it was that the letters on the pages were rearranging themselves to spell out a message just for him:

_Messr. Padfoot: Messr. Moony requests your presence in the library posthaste for help in a most delicate matter. Your wand and your sexy arse are especially desired._

Sirius licked his lips and chuckled. If Remus thought he wouldn’t see through this, he was sorely mistaken. All right, so Remus was more interested in sex with him than sex with himself. Could you really blame him? But Sirius had never turned down an audience with Remus and he wasn’t going to start now just because of a little arrangement. So he closed the book, which broke the spell and returned the letters to their proper places. “Mates, I have a…” How had Remus put it? “A matter to attend to right now. Catch you later.”

            The library was hopping when he arrived, but he scanned the front tables and found no sign of Remus anywhere. He poked around, checking the side tables and some of the stacks. Was he early? Remus had said to be quick about it. But Remus was nowhere to be seen. Where was the werewolf?

            And then a voice in his mind spoke up, ‘ _Under the letter W._ ’ Chuckling, he headed to the library’s good ol’ copy of  _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_  by Newt Scamander and he turned to page forty-one. At once, another message formed on the page.

_Did I say the library? Silly me. I meant the Astronomy Tower. And hurry up… it’s chilly up here without my clothes… and I wouldn’t want anyone else to stumble upon me._

“Oh, Remus,” Sirius sighed, but he chuckled despite himself. The image of Remus naked, alone up there, and waiting for him was something he could not resist.

            It was an image burned into his head as he climbed the long stair towards the Astronomy Tower, hoping very much that the Bloody Barren and Peeves weren’t up to their usual hauntings there. When he reached the top, however, all he found was an astronomy book lying open on a stone wall. On top of it was a lovely golden key. Sirius took the key and leaned over the book.

_Quidditch equipment shed. You should see where I’m putting your broomstick. Better get here before I find your beater’s bat._

            When he reached the shed, glad he had his wand because it was locked, the place was deserted… apart from  _Quidditch Through the Ages_. The page about fouls read, instead:

 _Greenhouse four. By the seedlings. The dirt is just everywhere._ Everywhere.  _Hurry. I can’t wait much longer._

            Sirius hurried. But the book about floral aphrodisiacs, which he pocketed just in case along with a flower beside it matching the picture in the book, pointed him to the kitchens. And there a book the house elves were holding for him, along with a flask of fire whiskey, directed him to the dormitory room.

            Sirius smelled something sweet and spicy the instant he reached the room. Remus’ teasing were making him tired, but sufficiently sparking and holding his interest as well. Naughty Remus, hiding things all over the castle for him… and the end of his broomstick  _had_  felt a little warmer than the rest of it.

            The hangings around Remus’ bed were drawn shut, so he approached slowly. Even slower due to the chocolates and rose petals he found, leading from the door to the bed. Sirius picked a few pieces up, popping one in his mouth and unwrapping a second one for Remus. “Remus,” he called, and he thought he saw the curtains move. Sirius grinned. “Someone’s been a busy boy!”

            He pulled open the curtains and leapt onto what turned out to be an empty bed. Empty apart from, of course, another note. This one was on a piece of parchment and was written in Remus’ own handwriting.

_The Prefect’s Lavatory. Last stop, I promise. So you’d better be ready!_

_Love, Messr. Moony_

_P.S.- Bring the chocolates or I’ll get out the whip_

            Chuckling, Sirius picked up the rest of the chocolates on the way back out. The trip down was full of anticipation and curiosity… and relief at the hope that this hunt really was at its end. He had to admit, though, Remus had been able to string Sirius along this long. And Remus definitely had his blood going.

            Sirius stood at the door, realizing he didn’t know this month’s password. “Remus?” he called out, knocking on the door. “It’s… me…”

            His voice faded and eyes widened as the door opened.

 

*

 

            Remus opened the door, usually not a difficult feat but this time he had on a pair of handcuffs. And that was the only thing he had on. He knew he wasn’t the most beautiful thing to look at, but he always seemed to be enough for Sirius. Hopefully he would be too much for Sirius to resist. He took a few steps back, standing in the middle of the bathroom so Sirius could see him properly. His voice echoed, “Hullo, Padfoot. Happy to see me?”

            Sirius’ eyes were immediately drawn to Remus’ crotch. With a sly smile, Sirius nodded. “Looks like you’re happy as well.” He pulled a chocolate out of his pocket and unwrapped it. He rolled the foil into a ball. Remus watched as Sirius slowly circled him, inspecting Remus thoroughly. “You have such a magnificent body,” he said with a sigh.

            Remus shook his head stubbornly. He’d chosen this bathroom for a reason: the dim golden lights made it harder to see the multitude of scars covering his body. “Only in your eyes… only to your touch.”

            “Mmm?” Sirius cocked his head, stepping closer but still walking around in a circle. “And your touch as well, I hope. That’s what this month is about, remember?” Sirius guided the chocolate towards Remus’ mouth, then pulled it back and popped it into his mouth instead.

            Remus really should have expected as much. “Ha-ha. Funny dog. Now feed me a piece,” Remus insisted.

            Sirius took another out of his pocket and circled around again. He reached his hand out and Remus’ stomach jumped with excitement, desperately wanting the feel of Sirius’ fingertips on his skin. But Sirius’ hand passed him by and, instead, launched the foil ball towards the waste bin by the sinks. Remus sighed in frustration but did not give up entirely. There was a bulge in Sirius’ trousers and something in Sirius’ soft gray eyes that told him there was still hope.

            “This was lovely tonight, Remus,” he said. He placed a chocolate in his mouth, partially, holding it between his teeth. Then he moved in for an open-mouthed kiss. The chocolate melted in their mouths, but Remus barely noticed it for intensity and pleasure of Sirius’ kiss. Lips smacked softly, Adam’s apples bobbed with swallows, heads tilted one way and then the other. But when the kiss ended, Sirius backed off, just as he had done two nights ago.

            Sirius licked his lips. “Amazing,” he whispered, his breath warm and chocolatey. Remus longed to taste him again, and not just because of the chocolate.

            “So’re you,” Remus said quickly, sensing apprehension. “Fuck me, Sirius. Anything you want- everything you want.” He teetered on the edge, not so sure he wanted to go so far as the next sentence he had in mind. But if Sirius needed convincing still, that just might do it. So he took a deep breath and dove. “I’m yours.”

            Sirius took a step back. Remus’ heart sunk. “As much as I would love to… and you know very well how much I would love to…” He gave himself a rub and sighed with pleasure. “I want you to belong to yourself, too.”

            Remus shook his head. He had hoped the hunt might be enough to make Sirius drop the subject. Just in case, however, he had an argument prepared. “But a month? Surely you can’t hold out for a whole  _month_ , Padfoot!” Lately, Sirius couldn’t even commit to a hairstyle for that long.

            Shrugging, “You know I’m always up for an adventure.” He put his hands on Remus’ hips and gave him another fond look-over. “And just think of how sweet it will be when we finally do have sex again. After all that solo practice, I bet all this will pale by comparison.”

            His goodbye kiss, to Remus’ dismay, was blown from the doorway as he headed out. Remus stood in place for a few moments, shocked at what his efforts had failed to achieve. Then he quickly remembered himself and darted back to the door. He fumbled with the doorknob for far too long, then yanked it open. “Sirius!” he called out in a whisper. Louder, “Sirius!” But Sirius was disappearing around the corner and, apparently, had not heard him. “Bollocks!” Remus said under his breath. “Sirius, you have the key!”

            Sirius was long gone as Remus sighed and slipped back into the bathroom. He sat down on the edge of the tub, shaking his head. “I  _knew_ I should have put the handcuffs on him instead.”


	4. Chapter 4

            Remus’ hand was beginning to hurt. More importantly, his cock was beginning to hurt. As the chafing grew painful, Remus’ strokes slowed and stopped altogether. His cock throbbed from the interruption, but it could not be helped. In the darkness of his bed in the middle of the night, the hangings drawn tightly shut, he opened his eyes. Remus’ hand moved about, patting the bed on both sides of him, diving under the tangled sheets and blankets and then up again. Finally his fingertips came upon the cool, familiar plastic and he sighed. He seized the tube and flipped the top open.

            He sucked in a sharp breath as he drizzled the lubrication all over his cock. It was cold at first, which he had fully expected. But it grew warm as he wrapped his hand back around it and began fisting. His hand slid up and down quickly, urgently, trying to get back to where he had been before the chafing.

            This was taking far longer than he wanted it to. Two nights ago with Sirius had been relatively quick and painless. But the key factor in that was Sirius. He’d had Sirius lying next to him in bed. He’d had Sirius’ deep, rich voice to listen to. Now he only had himself. And though his cock responded instinctively to his touch, touch alone didn’t seem to be enough to finish the job. He’d been at it for what seemed like an hour now.

            Remus glanced at his pocket watch, sitting open on his nightstand, before closing his eyes again so he wouldn’t run the risk of looking at himself. Apparently, it was taking longer than an hour. Though he’d started before midnight, it was now officially the next day. Remus wondered if this masturbation session might count for both days. With the time and effort he was putting into it, he hoped that was the case.

            His hand slid up and down his slick cock, making slightly squishy sounds which he found slightly unpleasant. But as he circled his thumb around the head of his cock, he made a sound of his own. He sighed deeply, and began wondering if it felt like this when he touched Sirius like that. He resumed stroking the shaft- up and down and up and down- and he paused to circle the head again. This time he groaned out loud. As he continued fisting, he started thrusting into his hand. After a few more minutes, the combination finally brought him to orgasm. A deep moan escaped him before he could even think about smothering it.

            He rode out the euphoria, which was followed swiftly by the inevitable onset of shame, guilt, and incredible exhaustion. Emptiness filled him in the absence of pleasure, and a pain settled in his stomach. Drained of everything, including energy, Remus barely had the piece of mind to wipe himself with a corner of the top sheet and then roll over before falling to sleep.

 

*          *          *

 

            Back from his morning shower, Remus sat on the edge of his bed. His red-and-gold striped tie hung around his shoulders, untied and dangling as he leaned forward. He un-balled his socks and separated them just as Peter walked by his bed, smiling. “Glad to see you’re  _up_ , Remus.”

            Remus nodded back. Due to his activities late the night before, he felt tired, but that was certainly nothing new. Frequently he stayed up late with homework or having fun with Sirius, though usually neither took as much effort as he’d expended last night.

            “Yeah,” James said, walking past the base of Remus’ bed. He grinned and winked knowingly. “Must have been  _hard_  getting  _up_  this morning.”

            Remus coughed as he slipped one of his socks on and made sure the leg of his trousers came down properly. He went to put on his other sock and noticed Sirius was there, arms crossed over his chest, watching. “Nice <i> _pulling_ </i>” he said with a smirk.

            Remus sighed and tugged his shoes on over his socks, lacing them up with a tap of his wand to save time. “What are you lot going on about this morning?” he asked, not quite following. They’d all been acting much stranger than usual this morning. If Remus didn’t know any better, he’d have guessed they were all planning to pull a prank on him, even with their recent pact to never target each other again, especially not when they could go after the Slytherins.

            But Sirius said nothing. He only bent down and gave Remus a lovely, deep kiss. “You  _coming_?” he asked slyly. Then he took Remus’ hand and helped him up.

            Remus slid his robes on over his head and slung his school bag over his shoulder. As he followed the others downstairs, he worked on tying his tie. The knot wasn’t beautiful, he was sure when he tucked his tie under the collar of his robes, but it was sufficient. It didn’t really matter, though. Peter’s was always pretty sloppy. And neither James nor Sirius ever tied theirs if they could help it because they liked the way it made them look. Remus usually spent more time on his appearance than he had this morning; so much of his appearance could not be controlled, so he always took care with the parts that could in hopes of hiding his condition a little better. But he had opted for an extra ten minutes of sleep instead this morning.

            When he sat down at the Gryffindor table for breakfast, with Sirius on one side and James and Peter across the table, Remus still sensed something strange was going on. James kissed Lily hello and good morning, but she was engaged in conversation with some of the other Gryffindor girls. So as the other Marauders dug into the breakfast spread, Remus leaned forward, arms on the table. Whispering to them, “All right. Out with it. What’re you up to?”

            “Us?” James said innocently, giving a shrug. “We’re not up to anything.”

            Remus fixed his eyes on James in disbelief.

            “On the other hand,” said Sirius, poking Remus in the side distractingly. “We know what you’ve been up to.”

            Peter snickered and quickly bit into his blueberry muffin.

            Remus still didn’t understand, so James spelled it out for him, laughing. “Last night, at first, I thought it might be Sirius I was hearing. But then I saw Sirius was passed out, face-down on his bed. And I realized it was your voice. Really enjoying yourself last night, weren’t you, Mate?”

            Immediately, Remus flushed from his ears to his cheeks in a brilliant shade of red. If the shame of doing what he’d been doing wasn’t enough, now he had to deal with being heard doing it. He looked down at his empty plate and fingered his napkin as he mumbled a very quiet apology.

            “Oh, Moony,” Sirius sighed, bumping his side against Remus’ and then giving him an affectionate nuzzle. “We’re only having a go at you. Don’t take it personally.”

            “I’ve just never heard you wank before,” James said casually, apparently without concern for who else might hear. No one around them seemed to, however. “Good on you, Mate.”

            Peter agreed, nodding as his mouth was too full to speak at the moment.

            Remus avoided making eye contact, glad that Sirius had the sense to bring up the subject of Professor Flitwick’s unfortunate choice of shoes. He kept his eyes on his breakfast, as he took a scone and picked at it a little while. The intensity of the humiliation quickly died away, but he couldn’t help but want to avoid going through this again. Being heard and teased was just cosmic payback for doing what he hadn’t felt right doing. Silently, Remus made a resolution not to touch himself again.


	5. Chapter 5

            After suffering through the embarrassment the morning before, Remus stayed resolute in his decision to abstain from masturbating. He was used to a bit of teasing from the other Marauders on various subjects; they were boys after all. His skin wasn’t really as thin as it seemed. But this was a private subject, and one he wasn’t altogether comfortable with in the first place. So refraining seemed the best way to avoid further humiliation on every level.

            He hadn’t actually made a promise to Sirius that he’d masturbate, Sirius had just denied him sex and that was that. Sure Sirius was <i> _expecting_ </i> him to wank every day, but this wasn’t about Sirius any more. It was about Remus. It was about his body, his desires. And right now he didn’t want to touch himself any more.  So he made up his mind not to.

            The problem was, his body had other ideas. Starting yesterday and lasting well into today, Remus Lupin had suffered from fantasies at the worst of times. They’d started with simple little desires to grab Sirius, pull him under the tables, rip his cloths off, and fuck him right then and there in the middle of a meal or a class or a busy common room. Usually a few deep breaths and thoughts about Voldemort drove an erection away.

            But then the fantasies became more elaborate and harder to deny.

            While in double-potions, he and Sirius managed to elude the watchful eye of Professor Slughorn and duck into the supply closet. Without a care to the ingredients which fell off the shelves as they moved about in the small space, Remus grabbed Sirius by the ends of the untied tie and pulled him down onto the floor. He hastily tugged up Sirius’ robes as he knelt in a pile of spilled pulverized batwings. He spread Sirius’ legs wide as he shoved a container of rye grass out of the way. He opened his mouth and bent over as he accidentally knocked several bottles of spider legs onto the floor. With Remus’ head down, the crash sounded louder than it really was, though it barely registered with Remus. With his jaw slack and throat relaxed, he took Sirius’ cock in, right down to the base. With a deep groan and a shudder, Sirius came in no time. He complimented Remus’ expert technique as Remus finished swallowing.

            “Remus? Pass me the lacewings?” Remus took his eyes off the closet door and turned his attention to the cauldron he was sharing with Peter. Sirius was on the far side of the classroom, paired with James as usual, completely oblivious to the wonderful time Remus had just given him in his mind. With a sigh, Remus passed over the tin of lacewings.

            Remus stared down at his textbook. The instructions for the assigned potion were very difficult to understand. On odd days of the week you were supposed to add one thing and on evens another. You had to count out the apple seeds three times because if you added one too many it would counter-act the thyme. You had to stir the mixture anti-clockwise after bringing it to a simmer only if it bubbled back in the first step when you added the machino powder, and who could remember that?

            The words on the page blurred and for a moment, Remus thought it was just normal stress and tiredness getting to him. But then letters rearranged themselves and Remus’ stomach flipped. It was against the rules to send messages like this during class, but since when had Sirius Black cared about such rules?

_Attention: Messr. Moony. This is Messr. Padfoot with an important message. I was just thinking we should sneak out to the forest in the middle of the night tonight. You know you love to see me bathed in moonlight. And then you could bathe me yourself. You could lick me all over… turn the page._

Remus quickly turned the page of his textbook but the page remained as normal, containing the instructions to make a temporary forgetfulness potion. And when Remus flipped back, today’s potion was back. Remus sighed and rubbed his eyes before continuing on with it.

            He stared at the flames beneath the cauldron, feeling warmth rushing through his body. As he waited for the potion to come to a boil, he couldn’t help think of the time he and Sirius had made love in the Gryffindor common room, on the rug right in front of the fire. So warm, so romantic, so passionate. He would have been content to hold Sirius in his arms all night, but they’d had to sneak back to bed before they were found out.

            “If you keep daydreaming, your potion will be botched again,” came a whisper in his ear. Remus licked his lips. He felt a hand rush down his back and cup his arse. As Remus tensed up automatically, a hand struck his rear in punishment. Another hand gripped his hair, twisting and tugging sharply. “Naughty Moony. Not supposed to like your punishment. I might just bend you over this table and take you right here and now… but that might disrupt the potion as well.” Laughing to himself, and only himself, Remus pretended to look over the directions and ingredients to see what result adding some Sirius spunk might have at this stage in the potion.

            Remus was sorry to find, however, that the potion was already ruined and too far gone to be saved. It was not boiling because it was too thick. It was a sick shade of olive and brown instead of a gentle orange. The lacewings bobbed up and down in the mixture, completely separate from it. Moreover, there was no Sirius behind him who might add anything of any kind or perform any sort of punishment.

            He and Peter really had done a number on their potion. Remus feared what might happen if he stayed in such close proximity to Sirius for much longer. So after Remus grew tired of trying to figure out where they’d gone wrong as they had probably gone wrong everywhere, he asked to be excused to use the loo.

            As classes were still in session, the boy’s room was empty. He sighed and headed over to the urinal. After pulling up his robes and unzipping his trousers, he heard the door open and close. A familiar voice spoke the charm to lock the door and Remus grinned. “Hullo, Sirius,” he said, looking over his shoulder. “You’re right on time.”

            “I was just thinking…” Sirius said, losing his clothes one-by-one on the way over to the urinals. “This masturbation thing is crazy. I mean, we’re healthy young men but who can masturbate that much, really? I don’t know what I was thinking.”

            Remus slid his hand up and down his half-hard cock, grinning madly. “My Dear Padfoot, I really thought it would have taken you longer to come to your senses. But, as it stands…” He motioned for Sirius over. “I’ll let you admit your mistake and give you something so you won’t forget at the same time.”

            Sirius’ naked body was a wonderful sight to behold. Smooth and unblemished, and the perfect contrast of cream and dark black. He wanted Sirius for his own, forever. And there, in the loo, Remus made certain Sirius knew he belonged to Remus. Legs intertwined. Hands on bare hips. Hungry mouths to necks and chins and ears. And a trail of hot urine washing down Sirius’ crotch and cock, thigh and leg.

            “End of lesson. And for those of you whose potions turned out to be more of a curry, I want two feet on where you went wrong.”

            Though Remus had been looking straight ahead, the potions classroom became real around him once more thanks to the movements. As the others gathered their things to clean up and vacate the classroom, Remus sat in his seat, his assignment book in his lap and his lap hidden by the table. “Sorry, Wormtail,” he said, straightening up what he could from his seat but not yet daring to rise until the tightness in his pants subsided . He closed his eyes, unable to think of anything other than where he’d gone wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

            Remus had spent the entire evening in the Gryffindor common room, squirming in his seat and trying to wrap his head around two very complex Arithmancy problems that just wouldn’t yield solutions. He would still be there now if not for certain influences present which he was trying to escape. There was only so much snogging he could stand to watch before he exploded, sweet as James and Lily were. And so he climbed the stairs to his room, thinking of the lovely distractions from sex which lay therein.

            He had plans to stretch out in bed with a bar of his favorite milk chocolate and a book of pleasure reading that had nothing at all to do with romance and sex. He was still resolute in his decision to wait Sirius out this month, though his mind and body seemed to have different ideas. If his mind wasn’t wandering, his body was crying out for release. After a few days, it was starting to get unbearable, but it wasn’t so bad that a little chocolate and a good book could not fix it.

            ‘ _Chocolate and a book, that’s all I came up here for,_ ’ Remus repeated over and over to himself. Several steps into the room and he was paralyzed, back to the door and eyes wide. ‘ _It’s not my fault that Sirius forgot to lock the bloody door._ ’  

            And it certainly was no fault of Remus’ that Sirius’ ban on sex for a month meant that Sirius would be masturbating just as much as Remus was supposed to be. It was just Remus’ bad luck that he should happen to walk in on Sirius during a session. But the sight before him was not something he could turn away from.

            Sirius was stretched out on his back upon his four poster bed, completely starkers and caught in waves of pleasure. His skin glistened with sweat and, by candlelight, his skin glowed golden. His eyes were closed to savor every instant, and he was going slowly in order to make every moment last as long as possible.

            One hand was curled around his cock, and the other had a firm hold of his balls. Liberally lubricated, Sirius’ hand glided down his cock effortlessly. In time with each stroke, he let out a soft, breathy moan. And when he got to the head each time, his pelvis gave a thrust and his hand cupped it or fingers circled it or thumb pressed the tip. Once he even pinched, which elicited a sharp gasp and a grin.

            Knowing so well what magic Sirius’ hands could work, Remus couldn’t blame Sirius for enjoying himself so much. But he wondered why he didn’t feel quite so good touching himself as Sirius seemed to.

            Remus watched as Sirius began stroking faster, and his body gave a definite, overwhelming shudder. But he slowed down again just as quickly, backing off from the orgasm for some reason Remus couldn’t work out. ‘ _He wants it… I can tell that just by the look on his face. So why doesn’t he just--_ ’

            Sirius took his hands away for a moment, clasping them under his head as he surveyed himself. His cock twitched with need and he grinned as he admired it. Remus couldn’t help but grin as well, and his own cock was just as pleased at the scene before him. But his hands stayed where they were, his arms crossed over his chest. No matter how turned on he was, he stuck to his resolve. No matter how hot the image of Sirius wanking was, he refused to touch himself again. Sooner or later Sirius would come crawling back to him for sex and all would be back as it should be.

            Sirius moaned with delight as he put both hands on his cock, working them all over with a firm grip and a steady rhythm. A few drops of come leaked out from his pumping, and he swiped two fingers over them.

            Then he rolled onto his side, his back to the door and Remus. He reached around and the two fingers slowly slid up his arse. An even louder groan escaped him and another shudder seized him. His other hand, hidden from Remus’ view, presumably was stroking again because his arm was bent and shaking feverishly.

            This time, when Sirius’ hips bucked repeatedly and his toes curled, he did not fight it. He came, groaning loudly and unrestrainedly into his pillow. His body shook and then froze for a moment at the intensity of the orgasm rushing through him. He curled up tightly on himself then relaxed, throwing his head back with a laugh. His dark hair was wild against the golden pillowcase and his maroon sheets looked damp in places from sweat. His eyes were closed still, but he wore a blissful expression and his breathing was loud and deep.

            ‘ _I don’t see what’s so different about what he just did and what I tried to do. And it can’t be my touch- Sirius always goes wild when I touch him._ ’ Except that he hadn’t seen Sirius ever go quite that crazy before. So unbridled and caught up in his pleasure. So handsome. So incredibly  _hot_. Fearing that any more observing might result in some moistness of his own, Remus quickly and quietly slipped back out the door and headed straight for the coldest shower he could stand.


	7. Chapter 7

            Shifting around and squirming in his seat, Remus had given up on following the Transfiguration lesson ages ago. It was absolutely astonishing how long Professor McGonagall could lecture on the importance of camouflaging when performing transfigurations for stealth and safety. Of course, Remus wasn’t sure what good the end of a lesson would do him. It had been three days- or was it four- since he’d last had an orgasm and he was aching for another now. His balls felt hot and heavy, and he got an erection at the drop of a wand. All he needed to do was glance in Sirius’ direction- or worse, remember what he’d witnessed the day before- and he went hard.

            He refused to give Sirius that satisfaction. This no-sex policy of Sirius’ was completely unfair, especially if he intended to actually keep Remus as a boyfriend when this month was over. Moreover, Sirius had the audacity to actually enjoy himself while Remus had to suffer by waiting. The situation was just cruel.

            Thus, Remus sat at a desk in front of Sirius and tried not to look over his shoulder. He looked straight ahead, trying to concentrate on McGonagall’s technique; even if the substance of the lecture was lost to him, he was eager to concentrate on anything other than his libido. But the lesson really was taking forever.

            “Prfessr M’Gongall?” came a muffled voice from the side of the room. Remus looked over to see a Hufflepuff boy practically bouncing in his seat with urgency, his hands cupped to his nose. Large hands. With handsome, long fingers.

            Professor McGonagall, hands on her hips, sighed. “Another bloody nose, Mister Parsons?”

            He nodded, apologizing with his eyes. Beautiful, sparkling, blue eyes.

            “Better get yourself over to the hospital wing them. Madam Pomfrey will have some potion on hand for that.”

            He nodded appreciatively. His bright blond hair bobbing and falling in his eyes.

            But when he tried to stand, he stumbled, trying to maneuver around books and bags and desks while still keeping his hands to his face. He made an anxious, worried sound and looked around for assistance. Remus was sure he heard Professor McGonagall sigh again. “Mister Lupin, would you mind escorting Mister Parsons?”

            Remus shook his head and rose to his feet. “Not at all, Professor.” After all, he all but had his own bed in the hospital wing for all the time he spent there. So Remus took hold of his fellow seventh year’s arm and guided him out of the classroom. “You all right?” Remus asked worriedly as their pace was slow down the corridor. He hitched his robed up a little. “I think I have a hanky in my pocket if you want—”

            Apparently he did want. He dropped one hand and reached down, diving into Remus’ pocket. He fumbled around, presumably searching but not finding. Though perhaps it wasn’t a handkerchief he was searching for. Pushing the constraints of the pocket, fingers found Remus’ cock and brushed against it.

            Sucking in a deep breath, Remus couldn’t help but grow hard in an instant from the touch. Shocked, he looked at the boy, who dropped his other hand. No blood, not even a trace of it. Remus really should have been able to smell that but he’d been distracted. “What?” he asked breathlessly as he found himself pulled into an alcove. “I thought…”

            “Just an excuse,” he said, giving a demonstrative sniff to prove he was just fine. “I noticed you looking a little uncomfortable in class and I wanted to help.” He smiled an almost irresistible smile.

            Not just noticing but figuring out a way to help… typical Hufflepuff. Not that Remus could blame him; he was sure he must have looked uncomfortable, wiggling in his seat so much. Remus smiled back. “Thank you… ah?” To his astonishment, he didn’t know the other boy’s name. It wasn’t as though he knew the names of every single student in Hogwarts, but he thought he at least knew everyone in his same grade level. But not only did he not know the name, he also couldn’t place the face. A new student? A transfer? He had an English accent… but Remus surely would have noticed someone as attractive before.

            “Morgan,” he said, leaning back against the wall on his elbows. “Morgan Parsons. And I’ve had a thing for you for years.”

            “Years?” Remus swallowed hard. His cock certainly liked the sound of that. But… “But I’m with Sirius.”

            “And a fine job he’s been doing, I see.” His fingers found Remus’ hardening shaft and stroked it hard through the thin cotton of the trouser pocket. Remus worried how hot Morgan found it to be… and how wet it might be already. “Practically creaming yourself from looking at someone stunningly handsome.”

            “You’re stunningly handsome?” Remus asked. Whatever Morgan was, apparently he wasn’t humble.

            Morgan reached out with his other hand, pulling Remus to him. “You tell me. You’re the one staring at me.” He went for a fast-moving, sigh-producing kiss.

            When they broke apart, Remus realized he had been pressing his crotch into the boy’s thigh. He whimpered in desperation at how good the friction felt, rubbing and grinding, cheeks flushing. “Yes-you’re-handsome,” Remus said in one gasp, eagerly going for those beautiful seashell ears and tugging the earlobe with his teeth. “Merlin… you’re beyond stunning.”

            “You want me?” Morgan asked, tilting his head so Remus could have access to his neck and shoulder for kissing and licking. “Because you can have me. You can have me however you like.”

            A deep, happy groan came from the depths of Remus throat, or perhaps all the way from his groins.

            “Come on…” The man cocked his head and smiled, the dimples in his cheeks overpowering Remus now. “I know you’re hungry for sex. Don’t want to mess your pants, do you?”

            Remus’ fingers were a blur as he undid Morgan’s trousers, and then his own. He turned the man around, pushing him up against a wall. The man was equally stunning from behind. “Want,” Remus breathed. Round, perky cheeks with soft blond fuzz that was practically invisible but felt heavenly against his cock and balls as he rubbed himself against the arse before penetrating. “Want * _now_ *.”

            He slid in with only spit and a little precome for assistance, and Morgan grunted but not in pain. “Ohfuckme!” he whispered harshly. Remus wasted no time in complying. “That’s it, Remus. Give me everything you’ve got.”

            Remus plunged in deeply, savoring the tight and warm sensation encompassing him. But he was too eager and too close already from days of waiting to take his time. And Morgan kept begging for more and more. Remus could feel the tension from the last few days just melting away as he pounded into Morgan.

            Four hands were flat against the wall, bracing, steadying, providing leverage. Remus’ breaths were quick and shallow. Encouragements gave way simply to moans and gasps, growing in pitch as desperation grew. And Remus finally let himself feel, let himself enjoy, let himself go. He came in the middle of a gasp, choking for one second and coughing the next, but then riding out the waves of ecstasy as he was meant to. And, when it was done, that pleased expression on Morgan’s face made Remus sigh with pleasure of his own.

            In fact, Remus awoke sighing.

            His mouth was dry but curved into a smile. It took him a few moments for the contented feeling to ebb away as he realized it was all just a sick joke from his subconscious which- he was sure- now apparently had the same sense of humor as Sirius Black. Grimacing and cursing his dream for doing this to him, Remus shifted around beneath his covers. He hadn’t had this happen since adolescence… since before he and Sirius had become an item. With a groan he stripped off his pajama bottoms and pants. He grabbed the handkerchief he kept under his pillow and wiped himself off a little. Then he gathered them all up with his sheets to be washed, ashamed that the house elves might guess what he was up to lately.

            As he pulled on a bathrobe to head to the lavatory he decided that this was even worse than his attempts to wank. He would have to sit down with Sirius and have a proper discussion about this. He only hoped that, despite the visuals yesterday, Sirius was missing sex as much as he was…


	8. Chapter 8

            There were Butter Beers for James, Fizzing Whizbees for Sirius, Ice Mice for Peter, and Chocolate Frogs for Remus. But everyone shared everything, all of it collected in the bucket in the center of the circle. What started as an innocent match of Wizard Chess was now, after several long hours, a serious grudge match and a matter of honor.

            At first, Remus had been glad for the entertainment. He had been so preoccupied with this challenge of Sirius’ that he’d almost forgotten to enjoy himself. There was plenty of studying to be done, but sometimes it was just nice to get together with his friends, step away from that, and have some innocent fun that didn’t include mischief.

            However, as the games wore on, Remus began feeling a bit impatient. He had promised himself that today would be the day he sat down with Sirius to discuss their situation. But the day had turned to evening and evening into night and he still hadn’t said anything. To his defense, he had tried a few times to get Sirius alone… but he hadn’t tried all that hard. It wasn’t exactly a discussion he was looking forward to.

            “Remus?”

            “Hmm?” Remus looked up from the board and at James.

            “It’s your move,” Peter pointed out.

            Remus saw that his pieces were standing on their squares, quite a few of them tapping their feet or pacing back and forth in two or three paces from one corner to the other. So much staring at the game board was making him forget which game he was playing and what his strategy was. Honestly, for the last few turns he’d just been moving pieces about just so it looked like he was paying attention. With a sigh, Remus scrubbed his palm over his forehead and searched for a move- any move- he could make.

            “You all right, Moony?” Sirius asked, leaning over. “You’re looking a bit peaky.”

            Remus debated for a moment, then decided to take the opening. “Actually, I’m not feeling so good. Could you… I mean, I’m going to head to bed, I think. Would you…” He glanced at the game and the half-devoured goodies. There were still a few chocolate frogs, but he would have to give them up for the cause and not look back.

            “Do you want me to help you upstairs?” Sirius finished. Remus nodded meekly. “Of course I will!” Sirius was already brushing off the candy wrappers and pushing off from the ground to stand. Apparently he didn’t think withholding sex also amounted to neglecting proper boyfriend duties. He offered Remus a hand and then wrapped a supportive arm around Remus’ middle. Remus bid James and Peter goodnight, and then let Sirius guide him up to their dormitory.

            “How terrible is the pain?” Sirius asked, closing the door behind and helping Remus over to bed. “Should I call for Madam Pomfrey?” His hand swept Remus’ hair back and caressed his forehead. “Or should I just get a cool compress?”

            Remus smiled sheepishly and tried to will his head into hurting in order to justify Sirius’ kindnesses. Apologetically, “Actually, Pads… I just wanted a few minutes alone with you tonight.”

            With a sigh, Sirius sat down on the edge of Remus’ bed. “I should have known. You haven’t been yourself for days. What is it?”

            “It’s this situation,” said Remus, sitting down beside him but angled so he was facing him. “I don’t think I can adhere to it.” Remus hadn’t been prepared for the look of intense disappointment on Sirius’ face following that declaration. He reached out for Sirius’ hand, finding it heavy, limp, unresponsive. “I tried, I really did.”

            “Is it that thing where you feel like it’s wrong to be touching yourself?” Sirius asked. “Because that really is such shite. There’s no reason to feel shame for making yourself feel good, I mean, assuming you’re not hurting anyone else in the process.” He leaned forward a little. “And as your boyfriend I promise that you’re not hurting me or anyone else.”

            Remus considered the words for a moment. They made sense, they really did. But they didn’t resolve anything. “I understand that. But wanking… it just isn’t my thing.”

            “Isn’t your thing?” Sirius echoed, cocking his head curiously. “How can it not be your thing? When you’re wanking it’s just you and you. The whole point is to do something that is your thing. If you don’t like one thing you do something else for yourself.”

            “But that’s just what I’m trying to say. I don’t like it. I don’t like doing it alone. What I like most about sex is the other person… without you…” He shrugged and pulled his hand back, rubbing his palms on his thighs. “Without you there’s just no pleasure in it for me.”

            Sirius was quiet for a few moments as he took in the words. Then, “Why isn’t it enjoyable?”

            Remus shook his head and shrugged. “I must be doing it wrong. Because it isn’t nearly as enjoyable as it seems to be for… for other people.” Of course he nearly said ‘for you’, but he wasn’t ready just yet to let Sirius know he’d been spying. One discussion at a time.

            “Ahh…” Sirius lay back on the bed, propped up on an elbow. “Why don’t you describe your technique to me, then, and I can let you know where you went wrong?”

            Remus wanted very much to suggestion that he just rip Sirius’ clothes off right now and let him know- without words- exactly what he thought of his body. Instead, he replied, “It’s pretty simple. I stroke myself until I come.”

            “That’s it?”

            “Yeah,” said Remus, innocently. “What else would there be?”

            “Well… for starters, what are you doing to get turned on?”

            Remus paused a moment, considering the question for longer than he should have needed to. “I… stroke myself. Until I come.”

             “Right. But what do you do before that?”

            Unsteadily, uncertainly, “Before?” He ran a hand through his hair and looked away from Sirius. “What exactly do you mean?”

            “Oh, Remus,” Sirius sighed. Launching himself forward, he took Remus’ head in his hands. Holding him in place, he administered a kiss. He kissed long and hard, like his cock, breathing heavily through his nose as he worked his mouth, lips, and tongue against Remus’.

            Remus groaned deeply as Sirius filled a bit of his craving. And, even more surprising, was the fact that Sirius did not pull back abruptly and stop like before. Remus risked kissing back and allowed himself to be drawn into it entirely. His jaw went slack and his hands dug into the hair on the back of Sirius’ head, pulling Sirius’ head against his more tightly.

            They went crashing down onto the bed together, their legs intertwined. Hands groped and raced, tugging at clothes and scratching at skin. Remus cupped his hand to Sirius’ arse and Sirius’ hand slid back and forth over the small of Remus’ back. Sirius’ leg merely brushing against Remus’ crotch was enough to turn the werewolf hard. Instinctively, Remus began grinding.

            It was then that Sirius pushed him away. Panting, Remus lay on his side, utterly bewildered. “What…?” He coughed, waiting for his breath to get back to something close to normal. He finally had Sirius where he wanted him. He’d come too close tonight to stop now. “I thought we were… weren’t we?”

            Sirius did not answer. He kissed Remus again, hand on Remus’ cheek, stroking the light scar there with his thumb. “Why? Are you ready?” he asked.

            Remus nodded fervently and gave a whimper of desperation as he half sat up and looked at the bulge in his trousers. His erection was begging loudly for attention, and Remus was not above that as well. “Please, Sirius. Please don’t stop.”

            Sirius slowly unbuttoned Remus’ fly. “Who said anything about stopping?” he asked in that same soft, seductive tone. His progress was plainly purposefully slow. “Tell me what you want, Remus.”

            Remus sighed with delight, lying back on the bed. “I want you to suck me- no! No, I want you to finger me… or lick my arse… or maybe both. Oohhhh…” He moaned with delight as Sirius pulled down the trousers and underwear to Remus’ knees. His cock sprang free and Sirius grinned at the sight.

            “What, like this?” Sirius asked, plucking at his shirt. “You just want me for my tongue and my hands?”

            “Oh no,” Remus said quickly, propping himself up on his elbows. “I want every bit of you.”

            “You want me naked?”

            Remus nodded. “I want you naked.”

            Sirius moved back a little and straightened up, kneeling on the bed. He slowly worked through each and every button on the midnight blue shirt, which seemed to have many more than a regular shirt. He even undid the buttons at the cuffs before he started to pull it over his head. Once it was off, he peered down at Remus. “Hey. I thought you said you were ready.”

            Instinctively, Remus grabbed himself and gave his cock the few strokes that it needed to harden back up again.

            “What else do you want?” Sirius asked. “If you could have anything right now.”

            “Chocolate. I’d love to have some chocolate sauce to drizzle over your body. So I could lick it off. And after you fucked me I’d smell like chocolate for days.”

            Grinning, “Sounds like fun. Too bad we don’t have any.” He climbed off the bed and stood on the side.

            “Too bad,” Remus repeated automatically, giving himself another stroke.

            “So that’s it?” Sirius made a move towards his trousers, but went for his shoes first, undoing what appeared to be knots and then untying the shoes before slipping them and his socks off. “Just the chocolate?”

            Remus’ mind was becoming a jumble of images. He tried to focus on just one. “All right… maybe I’d like to see you in that collar you like so much. The black one with the studs. And…” he trailed off, closing his eyes. “And I’d get you a matching one for your cock. You look so fucking incredible naked. Come on, Love. I’m dying here.” Realizing he was still rubbing himself, his hand restless and his fingers splayed, Remus stopped immediately and waited for Sirius to finish undressing.

            “Tell me how I look,” Sirius prompted, fumbling with the buckle on his belt and then sliding the belt off, one loop at a time before going for the buttons and zipper on his trousers. “Tell me what you see when you look at me.”

            “I love your body. Those muscles… the feel of you when you hold me tight in your arms. Those hard-as-pebbles nipples that I like to take between my teeth and tease with the tip of my tongue. The smoothness of your skin is almost unnatural… I love to run my fingers over your stomach and play at your naval because it makes you laugh and gasp all at once…” Remus’ breaths were growing faster and heavier now. “I love how coarse your hair is around your privates, and how soft and heavy your balls feel. And your cock. Oh, your cock… your magnificent cock is so hard.” His breath caught as Sirius pulled down the pair of shorts to reveal his cock in all its glory. “Come here before I die!” Remus gasped pleadingly. He reached out to Sirius, who was feet away from him now.

            Sirius climbed back onto the bed and lay on his side, facing Remus. His head rested upon one bent arm and the other hand had one finger slowly running up and down his considerable length.

            “Fuck me,” Remus invited. He closed his eyes against the pleasure rushing through him. “Hurry, Sirius.”

            “Are you that close?” Sirius asked, though he must have known the answer. “So close you can feel the orgasm wanting to happen? You can feel it building in your toes and your fingers and wanting to spread inward? You can feel it trying to take hold of you, just needing that one little push?”

            “Ohgod,” Remus moaned, hands gripping the bed sheets, head rolling from one side to the other. “Fuck me _now_!”

            “You want me to, really?” Sirius was stroking himself now. Remus could tell that by the sound of his voice alone and did not need to open his eyes in order to nod eagerly in affirmation. “Like last time? With my magnificent—” Remus’ word, not his, though he was hardly humble, “cock up your arse so far you could feel it in your belly? Do you remember where I had my hands?”

            Breathlessly, “On my… on my hips.”

            “And your hand was…?” Sirius had only to ask that question and Remus’ hand was instantly on his cock.

            He shuddered with pleasure at the touch and found it hard to restrain himself. He opened his eyes with a pleading expression on his face. “Sirius,” he begged. “You’ve got to… I think I’m… going to…”

            “I know,” Sirius said as huskily as possible, considering he was stroking himself at the same time. “And just let it happen.”

            Remus shook his head. “No,” he said, but his hand had other ideas. It moved a little for just the slightest of rubs, and that was all it took for his body to take over. His arm staying relatively stationary, his hand moved up and down in small, rapid strokes. His body responded immediately, tensing up. And when he looked over, he saw that Sirius was stroking himself in synch.

            Remus was shocked, and thought briefly about stopping. But that would mean Sirius would stop as well and the sight of Sirius at the moment was all too arousing. He wanted very much to see Sirius orgasm the way he had the other day. He wanted very much to wait for Sirius, but he could already feel his own coming on and he could not hold off any longer. “I’m coming… I’m  _coming!_ ” he said with alarm, looking desperately over at Sirius.

            Sirius grinned. “Yes… go for it!”

            Remus hesitated, realizing fully now that Sirius had had never had any intention of having sex with him tonight. He was slightly annoyed and frustrated, and just a little bit angry that Sirius had tricked him. But he was also so fucking ready and it wasn’t as though he wasn’t enjoying doing this. Doing this with Sirius.

            Sirius seemed close and sounded close, as well. His expression was just one away from that blissful one Remus had seen when Sirius was wanking before. So sexy and irresistible and he was sooooo close…

            So he came, simultaneously stroking and violently thrusting into his hand even as he shot. And it lasted far longer than usual, but he didn’t want it to stop for even an instant.

            When it was over, and he’d gone limp in his now very tired hand, Remus even wished that it had lasted longer. With an enormous sigh, he turned his head to look at Sirius. Their eyes locked but there was silence between them for a few moments. Then Sirius spoke, “Are you all right, Love?”

            Remus let out a deep breath he hadn’t even been aware he’d been holding in. “Bloody fantastic,” he replied.

            “Truly?” Sirius leaned forward and kissed Remus’ temple. “Not just saying that? Because the last time…”

            “The last time was crap. This was…” Well, bloody fantastic, honestly. “Was that how it’s supposed to feel?”

            Sirius chuckled and nodded. “Sometimes it feels even better.”

            Remus sighed again and rubbed his hand against his forehead. There still wasn’t an ache there, but he was reeling. It really had felt incredible. “Why was it so good this time?”

            Sirius reached out, pushing pieces of Remus’ hair out of his face, bit by bit. “Because you gave yourself permission to enjoy it. Am I right?” He grinned as Remus gave a nod. “You can’t go into a wank dry, the way you would a homework assignment. You’ve got to be in the mood and you’ve got to want it. But, more importantly, you’ve got to relax and enjoy it. Because you’re worth it.”

            Not quite believing that last bit, Remus nonetheless made mental notes of the rest, feeling that it would come in useful tomorrow when he tried this again.


	9. Chapter 9

            Remus had to admit he felt a small amount of anticipation as he thought about what he had planned tonight. He still would have preferred Sirius’ involvement, but in Sirius’ own strange way he was just doing this for Remus’ own good. And he’d already helped tonight by making sure James and Peter were occupied so that Remus could have their dormitory room to himself.

            Remus wasn’t expecting some Earth-shattering sort of bliss… but if it was even halfway between his miserable attempts and the pleasure he had feel last night, it was worth doing. Or at least trying one more time.

            So he had the room all to himself, which he locked behind him with more than one spell and a trunk he dragged in front of it just in case. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Then he made his way over to Sirius’ bed. He closed the curtains around the bed, just to be on the safe side. Then he quickly removed his clothes and slid under the covers quickly.

            The sheets were cool against his skin, but they warmed up once he started moving around beneath them. Lying on his side, he rubbed his cheek into Sirius’ pillow, inhaling deeply, letting Sirius’ scent fill him. Just a hint of it was enough to get him going, and added to that was the fact that he was going to touch himself tonight while  _in Sirius’ bed_.

            And, suddenly, Sirius was there with him. He was wearing those skin-tight black pants and that flashy gold shirt that were dreadful but made his body look oh  _so_  good. Sirius lay beside him, looking tired but ready to spend the night in bed with Remus. Yawning, he tugged his shirt up a little and slid his hand back and forth over his middle. Remus’ eyes focused on the lovely bit of beautiful skin before him. But it was  _his_  Sirius and he could do more than just look.

            Remus slid down, licking where Sirius’ hand had just been. Sirius gave a stretch and a snort of laughter as Remus tickled with his tongue, dipping into his naval.

            Remus snuffled, tugging at the waistband of Sirius’ pants with his teeth. The pants accentuated Sirius’ legs, but were damned near impossible to get off in a hurry. Especially as Remus only had the use of his mouth in the endeavor. His hands were bound behind his back with a soft scarf. So he continued to tug, so preoccupied with his task that he didn’t notice for a while that Sirius had pulled up his shirt a little more.

            A glint of gold attracted his attention, and he looked up to see a small hoop pierced through Sirius’ left nipple. It took his breath away for a moment. “Do you like it, Moony?” Sirius asked, reaching down to burry his hands in Remus’ hair. “Got it just for you.”

            Regarding it with awe, Remus nodded. He crawled up and put his mouth around it in an instant. The metal was surprisingly warm against his tongue, but the sensation of the loop in his mouth attached to Sirius’ most sensitive nipple made Remus smile. “You know how much I love when you’re a little wild,” Remus said. He tugged on the loop and flicked the tip of his tongue over the rock-hard nub. “Did you get a tattoo, too?”

            “Naturally,” Sirius answered. “It’s a paw print.”

            Remus knew that Sirius’ grin meant that the he had absolutely no intention to tell Remus where it was. Remus grinned back, ready for the hunt. Sirius stretched again, arms straight and over his head, legs long and tense, feet bent straight out. Then he crossed his arms and pulled his shirt over his head. His hair settled back into place and Remus began his search.

            Remus also knew that there were only a few spots Sirius would put such a thing, and none of those spots were above the waist. But Remus wanted to be thorough and he licked and sniffed his way up Sirius’ side and over his chest. He inspected Sirius’ upper arms, one at a time, then moved back down again on the other side. He nuzzled and nudged with his face, directing Sirius to turn over onto his stomach.

            Sirius’ back was smooth and beautiful, with two tiny freckles that Remus always kissed when he got the chance. But there was no tattoo of any kind there. Remus gave a growl as he launched himself again into the task of removing Sirius’ pants. Sirius helped as best he could without actually doing it for him, squirming and wiggling about, trying to shake off the pants as Remus pulled them with his teeth.

            The process seemed to take forever, but it was time well spent. And when the pants were off, both boys were hard and eager. Remus checked Sirius’ hips, and his arse. He checked Sirius’ ankles and his tummy. But it wasn’t until he’d nuzzled his way in-between the man’s legs, spreading them enough for him to lie there, that he found the small tattoo. The size of a galleon, it was located on the inside of Sirius’ thigh, and licking there made Sirius shudder happily.

            Then the restraints around Remus’ wrists tightened and a blindfold was added to the mix. Remus lay on the bed, waiting for some stimulation and not knowing where it would be or what it would be. He finally felt lips press against his forehead and the light touch of two fingers crawling about in his pubic hair. Pushing Remus onto his back suddenly, Sirius gripped Remus’ cock at the base and swirled his tongue around the tip. Remus moaned as Sirius starting stroking and sucking simultaneously. He stared into the darkness, feeling the longings and rushes more strongly because of his deprived senses. But he could still smell, and Sirius’ scent was as erotic as his touch. More importantly, Remus could smell how ready Sirius was.

            It wasn’t long before Remus was coming copiously, every bit of him caught up in the release. He moaned and called out Sirius’ name. He kept his eyes closed for a full minute afterward, as he came to terms with what he’d really just done.

            But instead of shame, all that filled him was a warm sort of satisfaction. He’d done it on his own and enjoyed it, to boot. He opened his eyes and smiled. Then he scooted over a little in bed and pulled the tissues under with him so he could clean up a bit.

            Then Remus stretched out on his back, arms bent and hands folded under his head. He sighed deeply and lifted his wand. With one swish the curtains moved to one side. With another, the trunk slid away from the door. And a third flick along with some words unlocked the door. Then he closed his eyes to rest until Sirius came to bed.

            “Mmm. What’s this?” Sirius said, not much later, crawling into bed and under the covers. “A boyfriend in my bed? It’s been a while.” He snuggled up to Remus’ side with a nuzzle and a kiss.

            Remus, who’d been wide awake from the moment Sirius came back from the bathroom, smiled. “Yeah… I was kind of mad at you for a while there. You weren’t being very nice to me. You didn’t make me feel much like your boyfriend.”

            “And now?” Sirius asked, his hand sliding over Remus’ body and resting on the gentle curve of a hip. Remus usually slept in pajamas, but Sirius seemed quite glad to find he was naked beneath the covers. “Are you sure you want to sleep here like this? Not too tempting?”

            “Not for me,” Remus said. “I already had you tonight.” He yawned powerfully and closed his eyes. “And, let me tell you, you were fabulous.”

            Chuckling, Sirius licked and kissed the side of Remus’ chin, then hugged Remus tightly. Remus was glad that Sirius didn’t bring up the fact that it had all been Remus’ doing. He snuggled into Sirius and rested his head against Sirius’, looking forward to tomorrow. Maybe he and Sirius could wank together in the morning before breakfast.


	10. Chapter 10

            Remus and Sirius lay in bed together in the morning, snogging relentlessly. There was no better way to spend a morning, in Remus’ opinion. And there was just something about a slightly-groggy Sirius that made the kisses a little less precise and a little more vibrant.

            However, it could not last. Eventually they would have to get up for breakfast… and if they continued for much longer, both Remus and Sirius would risk getting a little more intimate. And though Remus would have preferred sex to wanking, the fact that his last few experiences had not been complete disasters gave him the optimism to try to adhere to Sirius’ requirements for the rest of the month.

            So, needing a cold shower, Sirius eventually left the bed. Remus lay in Sirius’ bed a little longer, thinking about wanking again. It had been in the forefront of his mind for days now, and thoughts had kept into his head at the worst of times. Perhaps if he got his daily wank out of the way early, he would be able to concentrate on other matters throughout the day. In addition to a good snogging session, Remus really liked starting off the day with a good old, overpowering orgasm.

            Apparently, so did another of his roommates.

            He saw Peter peer out from behind the curtains of his bed. He looked over at James’ empty bed, with its tangle of sheets and blankets, and over at Remus’, which was still neat and made-up. But he did not look over at Sirius’ bed because Sirius had just walked past on the way out. Believing he was alone, Peter locked the door from the inside and retreated back into the center of his bed.

            In his eagerness, Peter had failed to close the curtains around his bed, and Remus had a straight view, though Remus hid behind his own curtains so Peter would not spot him. His insides bounced about as he realized what was about to happen. Remus knew he should say something, but somehow he could not bring himself to do so. His curiosity got the better of him.

            Peter wore a long, grey, cotton shirt to bed which covered him right down to his knees. Remus expected to see Peter take it off first, or even pull it up. Instead, Peter reached down and rubbed himself through it. His hands, fingers spread out, slid down his chest slowly, moving over his sizeable curves. He pulled at his shirt, as though trying to get to his skin… or perhaps just liking the feel of the scratching and pulling. His shoulders rose and head rolled about, eyes closed. His nostrils flared as he took a deep breath and let it out silently. Then both his hands rested upon his groin, cupping himself hard.

            By now, Remus was mesmerized. Peter wasn’t homely, but he wasn’t what Remus would consider handsome. In fact, Remus had never really considered Peter before at all in that sort of capacity. As Peter had never had a girlfriend or boyfriend, Remus wondered if anyone else did. But Peter seemed oblivious to that fact. It was clearly not someone real he was fantasizing about right now.

            From the smile on his face, that didn’t seem to matter. As he rubbed both hands at his crotch, he threw his head back, gasping for breaths. Then he turned and reached out for his pillows. He gathered them in his arms and piled them together in a large mound of maroon pillowcases and something… something black that Remus couldn’t make out.

            Peter threw himself onto the pile, hugging several pillows tightly in his arms and rubbing his cheek against one of them. He pulled up the shirt in the front and groaned deeply. He buried his face into the pillows, breathing heavily. Then his hips began to rock, the motion turning into hard jerks and thrusts in no time at all. Out of sight, Remus could still tell that Peter was burying his cock deep into the pillows. He could see a part of a pillow between Peter’s legs as well.

            He hugged some of the pillows even more tightly as he humped them, grinding his body into the soft comfort. Peter began grunting with each thrust, with sounds so soft and muffled by the pillows that anyone but Remus might have missed them. The thrusts became faster and stronger as Peter thoroughly fucked his pillows into submission.

            The situation he’d created for himself clearly felt too good to last very long against, and Peter cried out into the pillows as he came. His whole body tensed up with a tightness so strong his body shook at it. Then he collapsed into the pile, exhausted and panting. He turned his face, flushed red, breathing deeply of the cool air he’d deprived himself of.

            He remained there a while, waiting for everything to return to normal. Then he moved away, pulled down his shirt, and got out his wand. With a cleaning spell, he tidied the mess up, stacked the pillows neatly once again, and made up the bed. Then he pulled on his bathrobe and went for a shower with a wide grin on his face.

            Remus had seen such a grin on Peter before, but now he knew exactly what it meant.  

      What really struck Remus, however, was the fact that Peter really seemed to have enjoyed himself so much. Every touch seemed to bring him pleasure, which only made him want to touch himself more. And, though the position was rather strange and wasn’t one Remus had ever thought of before, Peter had done it eagerly and with great familiarity. He seemed so at peace with what turned him on and so comfortable with himself. Remus couldn’t help but admire that and feel a little jealous.

            “Oy, Remus?”

            Remus blinked, looking down at the foot of the bed to see Sirius there. For a moment, Remus thought he might be imagining it. Even as the bed bounced as Sirius crawled across, he thought this might be another fantasy. But fantasy-Sirius was never so reserved.

            “You gonna wank this morning?” Sirius asked curiously. “Because… I’d like to stay if you are.”

            Remus smiled mischievously. “You like to watch, do you?” He made sure the hangings around the bed were closed, then he reached into his pajama pants for his cock. He didn’t find Peter all that attractive in that way… but he was rather on his way to being hard thanks to the fact that he’d seen something so different, so intimate.

            Sirius nodded enthusiastically. “You should really try it sometime.”

            Remus continued to smile, not quite wanting to admit to Sirius that he already had a little experience, not the least of which had occurred just seconds before. But he saw Sirius wink and felt strangely like Sirius might already know. He took his cock out and frowned at himself. He had scars just  _everywhere_ , and a glimpse of a few of them made his smile fade. “I don’t think I’d enjoy watching myself that so much, actually.”

            Sirius looked ready to argue, but Remus drove it from his mind with the first long, slow, teasing stroke and pinch of his cock. By the time Remus was coming, with Sirius whispering hot comments into his ear (lots of “yeah, love, faster… faster” and “you’re so sexy when you’re in a frenzy”), he knew Sirius had completely forgotten what he’d wanted to argue about… Remus wished he could forget as easily.


	11. Chapter 11

            Remus supposed it couldn’t hurt to try something new. After all, this whole thing was kind of new to him and Peter had really seemed to enjoy himself with the method. The worst that could happen was what he’d felt the first time he’d tried it alone almost a week ago.

            He felt a little lost, however, not quite knowing how to go about it. He didn’t have nearly as many pillows as Peter, even if he began transfiguring various items into temporary pillows. After stacking a few pillows on the bed and tossing himself onto them, he wasn’t exactly sure how that was going to help him toss off. He didn’t feel much as he rocked into them, apart from feeling foolish lying on the bed with his middle raised and his arse in the air.

            Though Remus was more than happy to be the one in control, he certainly enjoyed when Sirius took charge of him. He was almost-  _almost_ \- even sort of glad Sirius had issued this challenge for the month. He’d still rather be shagging Sirius, but now he was feeling like an orgasm was an orgasm and he was looking forward to another one right about now… if only he could figure out how lying in this position was supposed to be arousing. “This is harder than it looks,” he said quietly, not wanting to be overheard. He was alone in the dormitory room again, but there was no telling who might be close by.

            Remus smiled as he imagined what would happen were Sirius to walk in on him like this. He could almost feel Sirius admiring his arse and making good use of the easy access. Sirius’ hands were always warm- including outside in the dead of winter. Even when they were playing rough, Sirius’ hands were always gentle on Remus’ arse, whether it was caressing with affection or holding tightly as he buried his face between the cheeks. He made certain Remus was properly lubed-up and probed with fingers before penetrating not because Remus needed it but because Remus  _loved_  it. Remus could imagine the way Sirius would treat him now, with a lick and maybe a spank, and then he’d shove himself so deep inside and fuck Remus into the pillows.

            Remus bucked forward at the thought, grinding himself against the pillows. But they were too soft and gave too much for him to enjoy the feel. He tried thrusting the way he’d seen Peter do, but didn’t get much further than a tightness that shouldn’t be contained.

            He was fully clothed still, and quickly pulled back in order to pull himself out. Peter had done this virtually clothed, which had been the appeal all along to Remus. But he really didn’t want to mess himself, and he didn’t think he’d get very far without direct contact.

            So he pressed himself into the pillows again. He smiled as his cock rubbed against the pillows, hardening a little more. He had to admit that the softness was preferable to his rough hand. But it still wasn’t enough to get him going. At least not yet.

            Remus tried to get into it, wiggling his body around, thrusting moaning. But it wasn’t until he gave up trying so hard to be aroused and, instead, relaxed and concentrated on the feel and the friction that he grew as hard as he wanted to be. Grinning, he tensed up a little. In the process, he squeezed one of the pillows beneath his legs and gave a sharp, surprised gasp as a wave of pleasure surged through him.

            “Holy…” He reached down and readjusted the pillows, shoving two between his thighs. The pillows were stiffer and tighter when he held them in place, which felt heavenly around his cock and put delightful pressure against his balls. Reflexively, he started a smooth, circular thrusting motion, testing out the waters. “Oh yes…” he told no one except himself. “Oh  _fuck_  yes.” He sped up, hard and strong, because he could close his eyes and easily imagine he was fucking someone now.

            This was not only due to the sensations he was feeling, but because this method left his hands free. He was able to move as he would were he with someone… and was still free to do other things. He reached down and teased a nipple through his shirt, which made him moan. “That’s it,” he whispered, nodding. “Just like… just like that…” He whimpered with pleasure as the sensation began building in him. Desperately he kept thrusting, with his eyes closed, imagining someone beneath him and Sirius on top of him, filling his arse. He could hear them all moaning now, crying out for more. “Please,” he told them, eyes squeezed shut as tightly as they could be. “Harder.” Remus made it harder. He grabbed handfuls of the sheet beneath him and even took a portion in his mouth, biting down hard and forcing himself to breathe through his nose.

            He let his instincts take over completely, his release imminent, letting his body move as it wished. Still thrusting, he squirmed around, the motions only increasing the friction. With short, staccato, urgent, muffled moans he felt the pressure build up inside him. The rushes spread throughout his whole body until he was coming and screaming without a care to who might hear. He came until there was nothing left in him, neither spunk nor breath, and then collapsed in place and spat out the corner of the sheets still in his mouth.

            In the afterglow of this orgasm came that familiar sense of selfishness. “You’re doing this for yourself… and you’re also doing it for Sirius.” The reminder helped assuage the feeling, and he gave a deep sigh as he let the happiness flood through him again.

            Remus’ thighs unclenched and he rolled off the pillows. “Well,” he said with a sigh, “That was different.” All that it took for him to look as though he hadn’t been doing anything was to tuck himself back into his trousers and zip up again. Different definitely had its advantages. And it made Remus wonder what other methods there might be that he was unaware of.


	12. Chapter 12

            Remus Lupin had learned of the importance of books very early on in his life. He used them for escape, curling up in the bay window of his parents’ house or under the covers of his bed and losing himself within the tales of adventure and suspense. But he learned from them just as much as being entertained by them. As a sheltered, home-schooled child, he learned to rely on books to show him what the rest of the world was about. He learned of the history of towns he’d never visited, he learned of cultures and dangers and what to do to fit in, assuming he ever got the chance. It was books which taught him about romance and about what friendship was like, making him yearn desperately and secretly for both.

            It was even books which taught him about what was wrong with him. After the bite, his parents had consulted every resource available in the hopes of finding some sort of cure. Confused and frightened, and unable to get clear answers from his clearly distraught parents, Remus had snuck a few books without their knowing. And though he was too young to read and understand most of the words, he definitely got the message from the pictures of transformations and half-man half-wolf beings biting people and ripping out their throats. When they locked him up in the basement the next month, tears in their eyes, he remembered the books and knew enough not to call out to his mother and father again.

            He owed books so much for what they had done for him. They were always the first place he turned when in need of almost any sort of knowledge… which was why it was such a wonder that it had taken him so long to consult one on this matter.

            The truth was, he’d been far too worried and ashamed to be seen in that section of the Hogwarts library. At first, he’d even been shocked that the Hogwarts library  _had_  a section devoted to sexual education in the first place. But then he decided it made sense. Not everyone was as lucky as he was and could have their own Padfoot playtoy to experiment with. Now, however, he felt the need for some heavy reading on the subject.

            Remus was at the library the second Madam Pince returned from breakfast to unlock the doors. There were a few other students there as well, wanting to pick up books before classes began. Remus took a roundabout route to his desired shelf. He made stopped indiscriminately at bookcases and picked out random books without bothering to do more than glance at the titles.

            Feeling nervous but curious and willing to handle a little bit of embarrassment for the noble pursuit of knowledge, Remus browsed the shelf of sexual help books. Who knew there were so many? The ones on tantric lovemaking caught his eye at once. But he passed those over and selected one entitled  _The Wizard’s Guide to Self-Love_. He flipped through it quickly, his cheeks flushing as he saw diagrams and his cock hardening as he glimpsed a few moving pictures. There were a few other books there on the same subject but taking one out was almost too much already. So he slid it in-between some others in his stack and headed to the circulation desk.

            He felt warm as Madam Pince went through the stack of books one-by-one, writing in  _R. Lupin_  as borrower and a date two weeks from now as the due date. She was usually methodical, suspicious, and incredibly protective of her books. But she had always liked Remus, particularly because he always took the same sort of care with books as she did.

            When she reached  _the_  book, she paused and looked at it closely. Then she leaned over the counter a little towards him. “Are you certain you want this book?”

            Fear rushed through Remus. Would she call his head of house about this? Would she lecture him about the ills of masturbation the way certain members of his family had? Would she forever think him dirty and perverted?

            “Typically, Mister Lupin, students are not allowed to check out books from this section. They are for in-library reading only.” She gave a small smile, however, noticing the redness of Remus’ cheeks and the fearful expression on his face. It wasn’t a mischievous smile, but a kind one. “However, if you promise to return it within a week, I will take personal responsibility of it for you.” She wrote in  _I._ _Pince._  “I do hope you will not betray my trust?”

            “Thank you,” he breathed. He gathered up the books as soon as all but the one were written down on her master list. Then he hugged them to his chest and raced upstairs using one of the hidden passages as a shortcut. He only had minutes before classes were to start, but he did not dare carry the book around a moment longer than necessary or risk being found with it. So he stashed it in his trunk and ran back down towards the Charms classroom. Panting, he arrived only a moment before class began.

 

*          *          *

 

            Remus waited for the others to go to sleep for the night before he cracked open the book, glad for the time to complete some homework he’d been putting off. He made sure his roommates were all sound asleep before he hid away behind the curtains of his own bed and began reading by the light of his wand.

            The first chapter of the book was dedicated to the general concept of masturbation itself. Normally Remus might have skipped the introduction, but he hadn’t taken the book out just to jump around to the parts he was most comfortable with. Lying down on his stomach, he read from the very beginning. It started with a mention of how some people claim over 95% of men masturbate; Remus felt that was an incredibly high number and wondered why he hadn’t heard such a statistic before. He read words like “Masturbation is an ongoing love affair with yourself” and “it is important to gain access to the banquet of sexual self-knowledge” which sounded like lofty, preachy ideas. The book, however, did make it clear that people felt a variety of things when masturbating, but that there should be no shame in pleasure. “Cultural denial of masturbation is the basis of sexual repression,” the book said, and Remus definitely did not like the idea of sexual repression, having experienced it first-hand. Then there was a section about the benefits of self-loving, that Remus read with a grain of salt. “Masturbation is fun! Sexual pleasure is a birthright! Each person is his or her own best lover!”

            Remus shrugged through it until he came to a few passages he hadn’t been expecting. First there was “Masturbation is a comfort, an excellent cardiovascular workout, and offers numerous health benefits.” Remus cocked his head and re-read that bit a few times, feeling a bit comforted just from reading about this supposed aspect. Second was a line about how humans are programmed for dependency and masturbation was a way to surrender to ourselves and release the pains and desires within and about ourselves. That part hit a little close to home. He re-read it before moving on. Third, and more importantly, there was “Masturbation increases sexual awareness and makes you a much better lover.” Now that was  _definitely_  something Remus was interested in. From the way his cock twitched as he read that, Remus knew that it was more than just a scholarly interest.

            He moved on to chapter two, the history of masturbation. That part was even more eye-opening for Remus. There was everything from Ancient Greek images to the history of sex toys. There was discussion of doctors in centuries back masturbating women to cure them of their monthly cramps. And there was an interesting quote from Wilhem Reich who said that if you want to know how a person feels about sex, ask them how they feel about masturbation and you'll get your answer. Given that Remus had always thought he’d been quite the proponent of sexual exploits… the quote made Remus think twice about his past hesitations.

            Chapters three through eight were all about techniques. Remus’ eyes went wide as he flipped through the pages, absolutely amazed that there were so very many ways of doing it. Of course, it started out with the method Sirius had walked him through, the simple stroking. Like Sirius, though, the book emphasized the need to be ready to enjoy and to fantasize.

            Most interestingly, though, were the images associated with all the moves. Much of what felt normal to do and what he’d been doing to Sirius for years was described, like squeezing at the base and concentrating there to delay ejaculation. There were pictures of fingers applying pressure to a scrotum and of fingers gently teasing male nipples. He found a page which detailed the technique of lying flat against the bed and rubbing one’s cock against the sheets, and another showing just what he’d tried the night before with the humping of the pillows.

            But those were just the beginning. There was a picture of a penis thrusting into its sheath of a sock, though the book said a condom worked just as well. Another picture showed a guy in the shower jerking off under the spray with a hand-held massager against his cock. Several pages discussed different techniques to use on cut versus un-cut penises. There was a moving picture which showed a two-handed approach which consisted of making a triangle with your fingers, filling it with lube, and rubbing the lot up and down the shaft. And there was one passage explaining how some men liked to squat while wanking because of the intensity of the orgasm they got.

            Remus was staring to feel that lying face down was a mistake. His growing erection was pressing into the bed, which made him think about wanking far sooner than he meant to. Once he reached orgasm, he knew he wouldn’t have much interest in reading more; all he’d want to do then would be to go right to sleep. So Remus sat up, cross-legged, and rested the book in his lap, against his bent legs.

            The next few chapters spent a considerable amount of time on sex toys. Remus had never seen so many, and he’d never considered doing such things with them alone. The possibilities were actually rather intriguing. There were actually a few things with a vibrator that he’d always wanted to feel but had never. The men in the moving pictures certainly seemed to enjoy the results of their experimenting as well. One man, whose face was partially out of the picture, had his mouth wide open as he strapped a small sleeve-like vibrator over his cock, leaving his hands free.

            After yesterday, Remus knew the joys of having free hands. But he hadn’t considered everything that could mean. On the next few pages, there were pictures of men lying on their sides or their stomachs, inserting just about everything imaginable into their anuses. There were but plugs of all shapes and sizes, a string of small balls, even a wand.

            Remus’ hands slipped when he saw the wand, moving slowly in and out of the man’s slick arsehole. The caption was what really got to him, though, “It is handy to keep your wand hand free so that you can perform spells while masturbating.” His grip faltering, the book moved closer, bumping his stomach and crotch. The hardback sat heavy against his cock, straining in his trousers. Even though he knew he shouldn’t, Remus couldn’t help but move the book to the right ever so slightly, and then back to the left. The sensation was so strong that he took a sharp breath and leaned forward.

            His cock was throbbing for attention, clearly adoring all the thoughts of sexual stimulation running through Remus’ head. It longed for him to try a few out  _right now_. But Remus refused to take his cock out right now. He could just see what would happen if he did. He’d get so caught up with the technique and the pleasure and before he knew it, he’d be coming hard and good and splashing the pages of the library book. Remus wasn’t naïve; he knew perfectly well he wouldn’t be the first one to wank off while reading this book. But he had given his word to take care of it and it was completely against his nature to hurt a book. Anything else, he might be able to live with, but not a book. They were too precious to him. And the one time he had snuck a book into his cage as a child to read before his transformation, he had awoken to find papers torn and scattered everywhere. The image still haunted his nightmares from time to time. He did not need to commit any more book-torture.

            So he set the book down on the bed and knelt instead, sitting on the backs of his lower legs. He leaned over, arms crossed and resting on his thighs, as he made his way through the next few chapters which involved magical assistance. There were, as he had surmised earlier, spells to be preformed on one’s prostate, with the wand up one’s arse. Those looked incredibly intense. But there were also less complicated spells. Spells to make a wand shake and act like a vibrator. Spells to administer lube (one of which Remus already knew by heart). Spells to help delay orgasms and spells to project fantasies overhead to give you something to watch while wanking. There was even a spell that, supposedly, simulated the effects of stroking one’s cock so that you could feel that stimulation while your hands were free for other uses.

            Remus found his hand was now cupping his crotch firmly, wanting desperately to rub but holding off by what little strength of will and decency Remus had left. Considering all the possibilities, Remus licked his lips and turned the page. There were two chapters left in the book- one more on technique and one which was just a conclusion. And this was the chapter on sexual kinks. The book did not go into great detail on any of them, and it explained that what might turn one person on might feel terrible to another. But Remus felt his cock actually ache and his hand shook as he turned the pages. Mutual masturbation and circle jerks, using bondage techniques to build and then deny an orgasm, the balance required when combining wanking and pissing, the possible thrill of tossing off in a public place, and even using wanking as an incentive and personal reward for a job well done. Each one came with a magical photo for demonstration purposes, and each photo made Remus just desperate to touch himself.

            He wondered what it might feel like to rub his bare cock against those pages of knowledge. He wondered if the learning might somehow flow into him. He wondered if Sirius had taken this book out of the library as well. He’d never before wanted to wank so much as he did at this moment. Remus was overwhelmed with the concept, mentally and physically. Words and images rushed at him, filling him with the sort of anticipation he had not felt in a long while. He felt lightheaded but one term jumped into the forefront of his mind: spontaneous orgasm.

            No sooner had he thought it, than he felt himself coming. To be honest with himself, he was rubbing his cock just a little through his trousers, and his arousal had been realized at least an hour ago so it was hardly spontaneous. But everything bombarding him was just too much to deny and he came violently in his pants. The words and images were instantly replaced with blinding white euphoria and a soft hiss which was all he’d allow himself to vocalize lest he wake up the others.

            Though Remus was rather shocked, his dominant emotion was in fact happiness. He waited until he had control over himself again before he straightened up and looked at the book again.

            He flipped quickly through the conclusion, which wished its readers luck, until he found what he’d glimpsed when skimming in the library: a section on cleaning spells. He quickly memorized one and whispered Nox to his wand which could only do one spell at a time. There was a certain amount of terror involved in aiming a wand at one’s privates, but, once he’d preformed the spell, Remus couldn’t have been more pleased. Though his cock was still limp, it and his clothing were instantly cleaned.

            Feeling empowered, Remus brought back the light, grabbed the book, and curled up at the head of his bed. As he settled in to do some memorizing of the techniques and spells which had most caught his eye, the book fell open to the front page, the front cover resting against his pillow.

            Right in front of him was the list of people who had checked the book out. He hadn’t noticed before in the library, but the entire page, as well as the back of the cover in two separate columns, was filled with the same name: _I._ _Pince_. The due dates were not spaced too far apart, either, he was surprised to find. Just like Madam Pince to give him a hard time about the book when she’d intended to let him have it all along. Remus wondered who else had taken this out of the library, out of the almost twenty people who’d apparently checked it out this year alone.

            Both tired and sleepy, Remus fell asleep reading. Knowing he was likely to wake up with a hard-on, he let himself drift off imagining every handsome boy he knew at Hogwarts wanking to the very same book.


	13. Chapter 13

            Unsurprisingly, Remus woke with a hard on in the morning. With the book within reach, he thought about the various methods he’d read about. Briefly, he entertained the idea of flipping through with his eyes closed, pointing at a page, and trying whatever it ended up being. But he’d already made up his mind about what he wanted to try first and there was really no time to waste.

            Grabbing some clean clothes, Remus headed straight for the loo. It was rather late in the morning, so most of the Gryffindor boys were already down to breakfast or grooming themselves in the mirrors. He passed them by on his way to the showers, finding nearly all of them to be vacant. Naturally, he chose the one at the far end of the room, up against the wall. He draped a towel and all of his clothes- both the fresh change and the pajamas he’d been wearing- over the door.

            Remus flattened himself against the wall as he turned on the water, waiting until he saw steam before stepping into the spray. His whole body seemed to come alive as it was enveloped by the warm water. He moved about under it, making sure every bit of himself got wet, not the least of which was his overly-excited cock.

            As he tried to decide whether to soap himself up before or after, running through the logic in his head, he found his hand already reaching for his cock. He squeezed, then thrummed his fingers against the shaft. Then he let his cock rest gingerly in his flat palm as the water came down and hit it straight-on.

            Remus let out a low groan and braced himself with his free hand against the cool tile. He and Sirius had fucked each other in the showers a few times before, but never with others in the bathroom at the same time. Frankly, he hadn’t been too fond of shower sex because it required him to be entirely naked and both of them couldn’t be under the shower spray at the same time no matter how they positioned themselves. But, alone, Remus rather enjoyed the experience. The water obscured view of his scars and he did not have to fight for the heat. Instead, in an ironic sort of way, he could stand however he liked and enjoy every bit of it without feeling selfish about it.

            Remus took his hand off his cock and reached for the bar of soap. Skipping the washcloth, he rubbed the soap directly against his body. It slid over his arms and down his sides. It circled and meandered around his chest, then covered his legs from the top down. After soaping each area, the water rinsed it off almost immediately. When he reached his cock, however, he rubbed the soap repeatedly, up and down. He was far less concerned with cleanliness than with coming.

            The soap slid slickly and quickly, and Remus’ body swayed back and forth slightly at the rhythm. He turned about, keeping his balance on the wet tile, and stood with his back to the wall and his front still under the stream of hot water. He groaned again, making sure that it was quiet enough to be drowned out by the hiss of water. Dropping to soap at his feet, his hands moved in a blur. Fisting and holding his balls and twisting the head just a little. He tried the triangle configuration almost without meaning to, applying enough pressure to make him moan, head back, water rushing against his face and into his mouth.

            He wondered how many of his fellow Gryffindors did this in the showers. More importantly, he wondered if Sirius did this in the showers. Given that Sirius had been the one to suggest sex in the showers, he had a feeling Sirius was no stranger to this method. Remus could just imagine Sirius standing right where he was, doing just what he was. He could imagine Sirius jerking off silently and losing himself in the water. And, in Remus’ mind, Sirius was thinking about him the whole time.

            Remus’ hand sped up. If he wanted to go fast, he didn’t see any reason he should slow down… it wasn’t as though Sirius were really there and he needed to time his orgasm so it coincided. So Remus closed his eyes and pumped himself with both hands, rough and fast until his body was screaming out for release. And then he let himself go.

            He aimed for the drain on the floor and bit his lower lip to stay quiet, though he was sure a few sounds escaped him. He let the hot water bathe him, soothe him, and wash him clean afterwards. Then he stood, breathing in hot steam as he let the afterglow relax him. It really was a wonderful way to start the day off.

            “Remus? You in there?”

            Remus froze and tensed up at the sound of Sirius’ voice. “Ah… yes I am.” Unless it was the sound of the shower obscuring things, it really sounded from his tone as though Sirius was close to laughing. “Sirius, are you smiling?”

            There was silence. “Maybe. D’you think you’ll be coming to class today? You’ve already missed breakfast.”

            Intending to be quick, Remus had nonetheless lost track of time and used up far too much of it. Rushing, Remus turned off the water and reached for his towel. “Yes… I’ll be… right out…” He did a rudimentary job of toweling off, then began pulling his clothes on. He emerged from the stall, hopping on one foot as he pulled a sock on the other. “Didn’t happen to save me any…?” Remus asked, trailing off as he looked up to see Sirius with a buttered biscuit in his hand. “Thank you,” said Remus, gratefully. He squatted down to tie his shoes.

            “Anything to make it easier for you,” Sirius said knowingly.

            Remus rose, grinning. Sirius handed him the food and Remus took a huge bite. “Anything?” he said, his mouth full but the mischief coming through loud and clear.


	14. Chapter 14

            Sirius Black owed him. Big-time. Therefore, it was only fair for Remus to make a few requests. And Sirius, rather glad to see Remus enjoying himself, was happy to do what he could. After all, this whole month was Sirius’ idea in the first place and he couldn’t back out now.

            So when Sirius and James were at Quidditch practice and when Lily and Peter and most of the other seventh years were practicing charms in one of the empty classrooms on the second floor, Remus was excited to have the dormitory room all to himself once more. Though he knew they would be gone for at least an hour, he still locked the door behind him, just in case.

            The curtains around his bed were already closed, so he slipped in through the opening, grinning at what was there. Spread out on the bed was most of Sirius’ stash of wank magazines, the ones he never loaned out, the ones he never let leave his sight. There were copies of  _Playwizard,_   _Macho and Magical_ , and  _Fantastic Fetishes and the Wizards Who Have Them_. On the pillow there was a note from Sirius, surrounded by several dozen squares of mint chocolate. Remus went for the chocolate first, popping a piece into his mouth and letting it melt as he read through the note.

_I hope you enjoy these. I want each and every one back. Just be sure you return them in the same condition I’m lending them!_

_Love and Happy Wanking,_

_Padfoot_

            Remus chuckled, pulled off his robes, and gave a good, strong stretch. He fell onto his side and immediately unbuttoned and unzipped his corduroys. He reached down pressing his whole hand over his cock through his underpants, while picking up one of the magazines.

            He’d only looked at these sorts of magazines a few times before, with Sirius at his side. They’d joked about the absurdity of some of the sizes and the bodies, unable to believe anything was real. But for all their joking, they’d both been turned on by the images. And there was a reason Sirius bought these things in the first place, other than the articles, of course.

            Remus flipped through the first magazine, feeling more curious this time around. The men in all the pictures seemed much less amusing and far more arousing now. The bodies were practically perfect. Abs gleamed with oil, cocks were at their fullest. Beautiful, untouched skin, and hungry expressions. And however they moved in their pictures, whether stroking themselves or stretching out for Remus’ benefit, every one of them looked straight into his eyes as though reading his desires. They all wanted him.

            Remus quickly picked up another magazine, this one with as many words as pictures. And if he thought the book he’d taken out of the library had been hard to resist, this one was impossible. The centerfold was a gorgeous, dark brown-haired, brooding man. A man who, by the paragraph of description there, liked cooking, making new friends, and getting massages. He posed with one arm bent up in the air, hand on the back of his head, and his other hand gripping his cock. “Well, there’s nothing for it,” Remus whispered and took his cock in hand just as the man in the picture was. “I’d like to give you a massage.” The moment he said it, he felt a little strange. The thing was, he _didn’t_. He wanted Sirius.

            At least, that’s what he thought he wanted. But, as he closed his eyes and began to slowly stroke himself, he felt very sensual… but very alone. Sirius was there only in the sense that his scent was on the magazines and his note was still on the bed. Remus had innocently requested the wank mags and chocolate, another of which he popped into his mouth now. But, secretly, Remus had wanted to try wanking without using his fantasies about Sirius as a crutch.

            Remus turned the page to see a black, bald man with the largest cock he had ever seen in his life. It was cut and straight, and the man repeatedly licked his lips as he fingered himself. He enjoyed playing with his wand, watching Quidditch, and fucking under the bleachers. Remus felt a twinge of desire at the sight, but he thought that might just be the way he was touching himself. Because, as gorgeous as the man was, with his bulging muscles and come hither expression, Remus didn’t feel like getting fucked by him either. The man wasn’t real. Sirius, however, was real.

            “Let’s try another,” Remus said, grabbing another magazine. It happened to be the fetish one. Men in leather harnesses. Men in drag with noticeable erections through their dresses. Men wrapped entirely in rubber, taking cocks in their mouths. Men blindfolded and others touching him everywhere with their wands or feathers or food. Men in diapers sucking from oversized bottles. “Merlin…” he said, flipping through it. “And I thought I had some wild fantasies!” Despite the extremes, he did find himself getting turned on. There were just so many incredible possibilities of things he and Sirius could do together. Well, maybe not the diaper one… that was a little extreme, even for him.

            Slightly bored and a little more than slightly nervous, Remus reached for the bondage magazine. The pages were wrinkled and several stuck together. Instead of being repulsed, Remus smiled at this. He petted the reading material, knowing that it was one in the bunch that Sirius preferred to others. As he browsed through it, he could see why Sirius liked it. Every page had a picture of several men doing various things to each other. A gang of men spanking one with their wands. A man tied down, bound, and gagged and another standing over him with a smile on his face.

            Remus could not control his mind. It veered off to the idea of doing these things with Sirius. In each picture, he imagined himself not merely watching the action, and he imagined himself not merely there amidst the fun. He imagined he was one of the participants and Sirius was another. He could see aspects about them that reminded him of himself and of Sirius… the way they stood, that look in their eyes, the excitement overtaking their cocks.

            “This isn’t supposed to be about Sirius,” Remus tried to remind himself, but it was no use. He stumbled on a picture of a man walking his slave-dog, a man with a collar and a leash and a tail but plug. Remus stared at it, unable to think of anything other than his boyfriend. “Ohhh, that’s it,” he muttered to himself. “Can’t hold out… any longer…” His hand was moving harder and quicker than ever. His heart was racing, blood was pumping. His whole body tensed up and was overcome by his orgasm. He realized, a full second after it began, that he was not just moaning but calling out Sirius’ name. He didn’t stop himself.

            He chuckled when it was over, basking in the pleasure and in the ease of it. A few strokes and a few dirty thoughts and he was there, shooting over Sirius’ magazines. Luckily, Remus knew spells now to help with that. He popped another chocolate into his mouth and gathered up the magazines, reordering them with the more extreme ones at the bottom of the pile. He deposited them on Sirius’ bed with a note containing a simple “Thank you” not knowing what else to say. He’d enjoyed it… but wasn’t completely comfortable with the result. He wondered if he’d ever manage to get through a wank without thinking about Sirius even a little.


	15. Chapter 15

            Remus woke in the middle of the night. He was tangled up in blankets and Sirius’ limbs, but he badly needed a drink of water. It took him a few minutes to extricate himself but then he tiptoed out of the room to the bathroom. Sleepy, and with a hope of being able to fall right back to sleep upon his return, he did not bother to put on his bathrobe or slippers, making the trek instead in his pajamas and stocking feet.

             The bathroom was abandoned, dark and silent. He couldn’t help but glance toward a certain shower stall and smile, however. Briefly he toyed with the idea of jumping in again and having a go… but he was tired and there was a snuggly Sirius waiting for his return. So, after a few glasses of cold water, he headed back out towards bed. He walked up the stairs with his eyes closed, already thinking about drifting off to sleep.

             However, thanks to his heightened senses, something caught his ear before it made it all the way back. The sounds were definitely coming from the common room, but there was something strange and a little bit familiar t them. And, obviously, it was not students practicing their spell work. Instead of going up the rest of the way to bed, Remus headed down.

             Remus crept down the last few steps, moving silently and cautiously. With intense curiosity, he peered into the room. A blazing fire, full of dancing salamanders, both set the mood and served as the only light in the room. By it, Remus could see clothing scattered across the floor and papers strewn about. The sounds were loud now, and coming from the far side. Remus leaned forward to get a better luck, but only enough so that he could pull back quickly enough to hopefully avoid being spotted.

             Putting all the evidence at hand together, from the clothing to what writing on the papers he could make out, he knew who the noise-makers were. The fact that he could see a head of wild black hair and another head of red hair certainly did not hurt his deduction skills. They were stretched out on the couch in front of the fire, the back of the couch facing Remus. He could only see parts of James and the tops of their heads sticking out on one side of the cough. Their faces were hidden to him, and Remus was pretty well out of their range of sight as well.

            The sounds he heard were most kisses, but accompanies with small gasps and snuffles and a variety of encouraging moans. From the scent in the air, they had been at it a while, but from the sound of it they were taking their sweet time. There was a sloppy sucking sound, and James lifted his head so that Remus could see the top and back of it now. “Are you ready?” he asked.

             Remus saw Lily’s head move in what was clearly a nod. Then he heard her speak a protection spell, and saw James jerk as it struck him in the privates. Remus smiled, recalling learning that during their sexual education classes. He was glad Lily was such a good student.

             Remus knew he shouldn’t be watching this. If James knew, he’d give Remus a kick for sure, but he’d probably laugh as well. Remus was certain, however, that Lily would not be so amused. But he found he could not make himself walk back up the stairs and leave them be. He wanted to know how it played out. And, considering they chose a somewhat public spot and considering Remus couldn’t really see much of them, Remus let himself stay. Besides, it was rather arousing. Though his feet weren’t eager to move, Remus’ hand had already taken the opportunity to slide down into his pajama bottoms to touch himself.

             It seemed to take James a fair bit of effort to get himself into her. They scooted around, and the sound of grunts from both filled the air. At one point it looked like James might have had it, but then he slipped out and Lily cursed. “Not like that, remember?” Lily said. “Down a little… at an angle.”

             “That’s what I’m trying to do,” James replied through his teeth, not angry, just trying to concentrate on the motion and on maintaining his erection through the frustration. Remus saw James’ back, drenched with sweat, and found he could not look away from James’ fine, curved arse. He glimpsed a feminine foot in the air, briefly, then saw two hands reach up and grab the cheeks. She pulled him close and, with another few grunts, it seemed they’d finally managed to fit together properly.

             He heard a masculine sigh of great relief and possibly great pleasure as well. And he saw the arse and hands upon it moved up and down, in and out of Remus’ sight. Lily squeaked and hummed happily. “You like that?” James asked. Another hum. “How about… this?” His head dipped down and his back curved, but his arse kept moving up and down.

             Lily let out a cry of delight and threw her head back. Remus glimpsed her pale forehead and the beautiful arc of red air falling freely over the arm of the couch. “Thought you might,” James said, his words slightly obscured and muffled by something his mouth was doing. Having faith that James would continue the gentle thrusts without her assistance, she took her hands down and put one on the back of his head. Her fingers got lost in his hair, then reemerged, gripping tightly. James’ head bobbed up and down once, and Lily gave another cry.

             “Brilliant,” she whispered, kissing some part of him. “Keep going, James.”

             “I am,” James whispered back. He sounded as though he were enjoying himself, but like he were more concerned with doing what he needed to do than on focusing on the pleasure of it. But then his rear end jerked up again and he sucked in a deep breath. “Oh  _Merlin_ , Lils! Do that again!”

            “What… this?” she giggled innocently but playfully. James nodded eagerly. His thrusts went faster now, and a little deeper. From what Remus could hear, Lily didn’t seem to mind. “More,” she said. “Give me more, James.” She put her hand on his back. “Give me all you’ve got.” He broke into what Remus considered to be a moderate pace.

            The intimate moment he was suddenly part of was highly arousing. Remus matched James and Lily as well as he could, stroking himself to fullness in three seconds flat thanks to the sounds, smells, and partial visuals. This was wild and terrible and something he’d never do if he were fully awake and thinking properly. But he rather fancied the idea of coming only when they did, so he had to work hard not to go any faster.

             There wasn’t much room for Remus’ hand, where it was, but just enough for it to move up and down. It was awkward and restricted, but that was sort of half the fun of this spontaneous wanking session. He tried not to analyze it, for fear of getting back to the guilt of watching in the first place, and just concentrated on staying silent and enjoying the scene.

            It looked as though James might be having similar problems with his movements. He kept leaning to the side into the back of the sofa, which slowed him down. But Lily’s hands rubbed up and down his back, sweeping gently at first, then digging fingers in to massage and knead. And this made James get right back into the rhythm.  

            “Faster,” she whispered finally, hands on his arse again to help direct him.

            James shook his head. “Don’t want to hurt you.”

            Remus smiled but held back his laugh, as he suspected Lily was doing as well. He’d been through the same thing with Sirius, early in their relationship. “Hurt me, James. That’s the whole point. That’s what I want to feel.”

            Remus loved those words. His cock throbbed with excitement. He was ready at least a half dozen times, but had to keep backing off. It was actually sort of fun, jerking himself around like that, at least more fun than he’d have guessed. He liked the control he had over those urges which were usually so demanding. Served them right for that wet dream a week ago, or those terribly distracting daydreams in class.

            James sped up, moving a bit hesitantly at first. But once he realized Lily wasn’t going to break, he went faster, pounded harder, plunged deeper. She gasped and grabbed at him, giving small, high-pitched, throaty sounds every time he went in. Those sounds, apart from being utterly sexy, made it easier for Remus to keep up the speed. Remus was exceedingly grateful to Lily for making James go faster. He was practically bursting and begging but liked to remind himself that his orgasm was up to the unknowing James.

            Urgency hung thick in the air everywhere. Urgency and heat. Remus could feel the heat rising in him, from the embarrassment at being so turned on at this and from the orgasm just waiting to be released.

            James was thrusting. Remus was stroking. Lily was gasping. Tension and anticipation built until James gave a hard thrust in and stayed in. He froze and moaned softly, with his mouth closed or muffled by Lily’s hair or lips or something. Then he relaxed and collapsed onto Lily’s chest, out of Remus’ sight.

            But by then, Remus had no need to watch. His cock was tightly nestled in his pants and his hand as he came. He rested his forehead against the wall and bit his tongue to keep from crying out. The pain only added to the sensation, which he savored for as long as it lasted.

            “Did you…” Lily asked, bringing both James and Remus back to their senses. Remus thought it a particularly silly question as he could tell from where he was what the answer was. But perhaps the protection spell worked so that she couldn’t feel when he ejaculated, so Remus gave her the benefit of the doubt and tried again not to laugh.

            “Of course,” James said, sounding tired. “Did you?”

            Remus did not hear a reply, but he guessed what it was by James’ next, suave statement, “Well… let me help you out with that, then.”

            Remus decided this was where he would draw the line. As James moved about, sliding down along her body, Remus backed up the stairs as quietly as he could. When he felt it was safe, he turned and walked up as normal.

            He went to the bathroom again, cleaning himself off with some toilet tissue instinctively, then performing one of the spells. He used the facilities while he was there, realizing how much water he’d had earlier. And he smiled at himself in the mirror as he checked to be sure he looked all right. There was such private satisfaction as he remembered what he’d just done, what he’d just gotten away with. Sirius would be proud of him if he were actually to tell Sirius, which wasn’t going to happen.

            He emerged from the bathroom to find himself face-to-face with James. “What are you doing here?” James asked defensively, worriedly.

            “Ah, using the loo,” Remus said plainly. “I needed a drink and needed to go.” He tried again not to smile, and was not altogether successful. He made it clear that he noticed that James was wearing his school clothes, and that they were significantly more wrinkled than normal. “And you?”

            James shifted his weight nervously from one foot to another. “Same,” he replied quickly.

            Remus could have very easily taken the mickey out of him without letting on about what he saw. But Remus wasn’t that kind of friend, and memories of the teasing at breakfast were still fresh. “Goodnight, James,” Remus said, faking a yawn. He wasn’t too far away from a real one, though.

            “Right then. Night, Remus,” James said, slipping past him into the bathroom.

            Remus slipped back into bed with Sirius. He pressed himself into Sirius’ back and wrapped an arm around the sleeping Sirius, who did not even stir at the movement. Grinning slyly to himself, and feeling exhausted, Remus fell back to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

            Remus woke to several kisses across his jaw line, up his chin, and against his lips. He was again wrapped in Sirius’ arms, and Sirius was still in his as well. Remus opened his eyes. “Sir—” he began, but another kiss headed him off.

            “No talking now,” Sirius whispered, shaking his head.

            Remus was familiar with this. Frequently Sirius liked slow, quiet mornings. Of course, that didn’t mean he was willing to forgo a morning snog. Remus smiled and kissed back, his head tilted one way and then the other as he worked his way into Sirius’ mouth. With the gag rule imposed, Remus couldn’t explain that he’d already been through some fun a few hours ago, while Sirius had been asleep.

            However, judging by the way his erection was pressing into Sirius, he would not need to explain. Sirius’ was likewise. As Remus pushed his pajamas down and took his cock out, Sirius hurried to do the very same. And when Remus touched Sirius’ chest and kissed him lightly, Sirius mirrored the action.

            Remus grinned, familiar with this game as well. Usually the next move was to reach for Sirius’ cock, but that was rather off limits this month. So he touched his own cock instead, thrumming his fingers upon the shaft and stroking the underside with his thumb at the same time. Sirius raised his eyebrows as he did the same to himself, his expression faltering at the resulting, surprising bursts of pleasure.

            Remus briefly considered grabbing a pillow to put between his legs, but didn’t really want to explain honestly how he’d learned about that one. He did, however, take out his wand. He touched the end to his cock and moved it up and down slowly. He pressed hard, then tapped three times and violated the silence rule to whisper a word. Lubrication burst from the tip, coating his cock well. He slid his hand up and down; there was nothing like the feel of a freshly-lubed cock in his hand, even if it was his own.

            Sirius seemed to feel similarly. He groaned happily at the liberal amount of lube, but then caught Remus’ eye and quieted. If Remus did not groan, he was not supposed to do so either. With his eyes fixed on Sirius’ gorgeous erection, Remus sighed happily and curled his whole hand around his cock. He added his second and ran them in different directions.

            He could see Sirius’ hips twitching with desire as they went along, and that filled Remus with intense pleasure. Though he was not touching the young man, what he was doing was making Sirius hot. He had control over Sirius’ desires like this. After all the helpless watching he’d done of his roommates over the last few days, finally he could watch something he had influence over. And, with Sirius beside him, pleading with pleased pants, Remus could not have been happier.

            His bottom hand continued to fist but the top cupped the head of his cock. He gave it a pinch and a bit of pressure. Then he covered the top with his whole hand, creating a cup for him to thrust into. The head hit the palm of his hand and the whole coordinated effort brought him incredibly close.

            So close, in fact, that he almost did not want to stop. Sirius grunted his disapproval when Remus actually did stop, and Remus shot him another look of disapproval. After all, this had been Sirius’ idea in the first place… and he knew by now how stubborn Sirius could be about his ideas involving sex.

            Remus decided to take a chance and take a page out of the book, hoping the result would be well worth the bit of frustration. Though, as he’d learned from last night’s wank, there was also something to be said for delaying orgasms.

            Still stroking at a moderate pace with his right hand, he took his top hand away and ran he along his side. With his pajama top still on, it wasn’t altogether that sensual, but it was a bit of a tease. It also kept Sirius in suspense. His hand followed Remus’, only a few moments behind. Their hands moved down their sides and against bare hips. They hovered in place there for a second or two, then slipped down, under his thigh. Remus bent his legs, knees up in the air, letting it be known that he was fingering his own arse now.

            Sirius watched, wide-eyed and harder than hard, as Remus teased his own arsehole, then stuck two fingers right in. They were still slick from so much lube, and went in without any trouble at all, so his grunt was merely one of pleasure. And his grunt was one Sirius was more than happy to duplicate.

            Remus’ cock and balls were nestled between his thighs, and his hand was flat as it rubbed up and down with urgency now. He was barely aware of the sounds he was making, but he knew Sirius was making them, too. His eyes were fixed on Sirius, who was likewise looking at him, taking in the beauty of the duel stimulation as he felt it in himself. Why this wasn’t first on the list of techniques, Remus did not know, because it was quickly becoming his very favorite.

            He worked himself over as though working on Sirius, encouraging his orgasm as he would a lover’s. And it wasn’t until Sirius had that look about him, as though ready to lose control any minute, that Remus really felt the urges rise sharply throughout him. He came with Sirius’ name on his lips and satisfaction racing through him, though his gaze was still on Sirius, who was spilling onto his thighs and the bed beneath.

            When it was over, and Sirius surmised there was no threat of sex between them now, he did not refuse when Remus leaned over and did a rudimentary job of licking him clean. Exhausted and apparently a little shocked still at what precisely Remus had put him through, Sirius stayed right where he was and did not mimic the action. “Where’d you learn to do it like that?” he asked.

            Not wanting to admit he’d tried those things for the very first time just now, with the presence and encouragement of Sirius to help him along, Remus merely grinned and finished up with another snog. With a few centimeters of distance between them, and their eyes closed, Sirius did not notice that the kisses were already making Remus hard again.

 

*

 

            Remus thought, especially after one orgasm this morning and another in the middle of the night, that masturbation would have kept his mind from straying towards sex during classes. Today, however, nothing could be further from the truth. Getting through his morning classes were a chore, and he was completely at a loss for what they’d covered in the last twenty minutes of Arithmancy. All he could think about was what he wanted to do to himself, and for himself, after class.

             Despite the Marauders’ lunch planning session plans, Remus decided to take ten minutes out of the start of the meal. Besides, he could do nothing to help with the pre-adventure preparation anyway and that’s what the start of the discussion was going to be about. So at the end of class he gave them the slip and dashed upstairs using the hidden passages.

             He barely made it to his bed before touching himself. He fell onto the bed on his back, stroking swiftly. His hips bucked and his cock darted in and out of his fist. He moaned at each and every thrust and it took an amazingly short amount of time. In fact, all it really took was a thought about what he’d done with Sirius that morning and he was off.

             Remus’ orgasm was equally quick and the cleanup spell was finished in an instant. Remus was definitely getting the hand of all this.

 

*

 

            Remus’ midday quickie with himself was not, as it turned out, an isolated incident that day. After transfiguration class in the afternoon, he had the rest of the day free and spent the time well. He apologetically kicked Peter out of the dormitory room, claiming the need for a nap and serious work so wouldn’t fall behind. But, naturally, he instead spent the time wanking. First he tried it with the pillows, lying on his side for a change. Then, as he lay there afterwards, he found he was already stroking himself again.

             It was not at all unusual for Remus to be extra restless on the day leading up to his transformation. But this time it was as though the wolf somehow  _knew_  that tonight he would be denied his mate. The quickest way to get to Remus just after dusk was with a quick fuck between Padfoot and Moony; it kept the wolf in line, tired him out a bit, and helped return Remus to his right mind. Remus really wished that remedy had been in one of the werewolf volumes he’d consulted, because it really did work wonders.

             But tonight, they’d have to go along with their plans without it. And Remus felt both slightly worried and excited about the prospect. His cock, however, seemed the most excited. Without Sirius there to fuck some sense into him, literally, Remus’ body seemed determined to make up for the absence.

             During his fifth time, he’d tried it standing up again, his body pressed into the bedpost, fucking it relentlessly until the friction caused him to orgasm. During the sixth, he took his shirt off, letting the breeze come in through the window he’d open to air out the room and delighting as it washed over him. Speaking of washing, his seventh and final session was held in the showers again. He nearly tossed off while using the loo, but decided to wait until he was in the shower. He really needed a good shower after all of this and seven was a much luckier number than eight.

            He was so exhausted by the end that the other three Marauders not only noticed but feared he wouldn’t be able to join in on the fun properly that night. But he began to regain energy as he walked down to the hospital ward a little bit before sunset. And by the time he was locked in the shack, he felt ready for just about anything.


	17. Chapter 17

            “Despite what your mother relates to me in her letters regarding your summer transformations, Mister Lupin, I cannot fail to notice that your transformations seem to be getting easier with age.” Madam Pomfrey applied the last of the lotion-soaked bandages to Remus’ scratched and bitten body. She quickly pulled the dressing gown down into place. “Don’t you think so?”

             Remus did think so, but could not explain to her that age was not the mitigating factor. He could not, of course, offer his solution to others in his situation without revealing the illegal magic his friends performed regularly and without admitting to breaking many rules himself. So Remus avoided the question with a yawn.

             “I still want you to take the day to rest,” she instructed. “And perhaps overnight as well. It’ll be quiet here today as there aren’t any other patients, so you should try to get as much sleep as possible in order to recover faster.” Werewolf wounds, even the self-inflicted types, were not easily fixed with magic. Because so little was known about them due to the stigma surrounding the field of studying the dark creatures, there really wasn’t much more that healers could do but bandage a patient up and tell them to wait until their bodies healed themselves.

             She placed a glass and pitcher of water on the table by his bedside, along with the book he’d brought along with him the night before so he’d have something to read to pass the time today. Obviously, it wasn’t  _that_  book, but that didn’t mean the concept of masturbation was lost to Remus at the moment either. “Thank you,” he said, and waited for her to leave and go into her office to do some work.

             The problem was, Remus wanted to wank at least once today and didn’t know how he was going to manage it. He was limited to the hospital ward, which did include a bathroom. But the idea of jerking off into a toilet was far from appealing to him. Not to mention that, if it took him a while (which it was bound to, given his fatigue) Madam Pomfrey might become suspicious or concerned (or, most likely, both) and check up on him before he was finished.

             Remus fell asleep before he worked something out, not even needing the soothing words of the novel he’d brought to help him shuffle off to the dreamscape.

 

*

 

            He awoke around lunchtime, and only then because the house elf who brought his meal of toast, eggs, soup and tea was especially loud with the tray. Remus opened his eyes they regarded each other for a moment. Then the house elf grabbed his gigantic ears and wrung them apologetically. It popped back to the kitchens in the shame of being noticed as a good house elf should not be. Knowing Madam Pomfrey would scold him if he did not at least try the food, Remus managed to choke down a piece of toast, a few spoonfuls of eggs, and half the soup. His head hurt and his skin was crawling, itching as scratches scabbed over. Remus was much more tired than he was hungry, but he didn’t feel much like sleeping at the moment.

             Madam Pomfrey came out of her office, bustling around a little. She took an inventory of the contents of the cupboard by her office, then checked on Remus since she saw he was awake. She changed a few of the bandages which were very nearly bled through. Then she pushed him into eating more soup and promised to leave him alone so he could get more sleep. The moment she was gone, he gave up entirely on the soup.

             He lay on his back, thinking about this for a little while. It would be at least an hour before a house elf came for the tray and dirty dishes. And Madam Pomfrey wasn’t going to bother him for a while, either. For all intents and purposes, he was alone. And, in theory, alone meant he could do a little wanking. The only problem was that he was in an incredibly large and white room where, if someone walked in, he would be spotted instantly. And it was entirely possible that someone might walk in. There were always random people needing to visit the hospital wing. A student falling off a broomstick… a sudden virus… an accident in one of the classes that a professor couldn’t reverse alone… the possibilities were endless.

             It wasn’t as though Remus hadn’t wanked in public already… but standing in a stairway in a dormitory in the middle of the night was much different from lying out in the open in hospital during the day. Anyone could find him. Anyone could see him.

             And Remus had never been harder in his life thanks to that thought.

             Immediately his hands snuck under the sheet and blanket, tugging his white dressing gown up over his erection and to his chest. His fingers deftly avoided touching his injuries, navigating over and around the bandages, finding his cock and taking hold. He touched it gently, taking his time. He the head of his cock press against the cool sheet, and he grinned at the mew and rather thrilling sensation. Were he not covered in bandages, he might have liked to go completely naked beneath the crisp, clean hospital sheets.

             The thought of being caught wanking  _and_  naked was simply intoxicating. He wondered what Sirius would say if he could see Remus now. His body, from head to toe, rocked with every thrust into his hand. His toes curled and his head pushed back, sinking deeper into the hard pillows. His arse left the bed as his thrusts became stronger, harder, more desperate. More than ever before, he really wanted a good wank. He wanted it because of where he was and what doing it here meant. And he wanted it because it just felt  _that_  good.

             As he had done the previous morning, Remus slipped his other hand down below. He stroked his balls tenderly, then stuck a finger inside himself. He gasped, having not really prepared himself for it. He’d intended to put in two or even three, enjoying that full feeling it brought. But he did not make it that far. One finger was all it took, that and the stroking, to make him come. Quiet moans filled and echoed through the large, otherwise empty room. He stroked until he’d drained himself dry, and then even a little more as he slowed rather than stopping all at once.

             A great shudder and a sigh seized him. And he was smiling with satisfaction and pride. Madam Pomfrey poked her head out not a moment later. “All right there?”

             Remus nodded, sure that anyone might have been able to guess what he’d been up to. But she sounded innocently unaware. “Just fine,” Remus replied. “Had a bit of a dream. Better now.” Better but exhausted, and he could not fight the yawn sneaking up on him. She gave him a nod and let him be again. Remus barely had the sense to wipe himself off before falling back to sleep.

 

*

 

            Remus woke at a gentle nudge, and saw Sirius hovering over him. “Budge over.” Remus scooted over in bed and Sirius got in next to him, snuggling up but being careful not to hurt Remus. “How’re you doing?”

             “M’okay,” Remus replied. “Kind of sleepy I guess.” Remus snuggled back, resting his head on Sirius’ shoulder and chest as a pillow. “And glad to see you here. She wants to hold me overnight again.”

             Sirius wrapped his arm around Remus, gingerly touching his shoulder at first and then holding on when Remus did not wince and pull away at the touch. Madam Pomfrey had stopped protesting when it came to Remus having visitors. Unless Remus had visible cuts on his face or hands, pretty much everything else was hidden from view. And Remus always seemed in such better spirits when his friends were present for part of his recover, especially Sirius. So she let Sirius spend some time there.

             “You just rest,” Sirius said, stroking Remus’ shoulder. Then, out of the blue, he thought to say, “There’s no need to worry about wanking today. I think it’s only fair to let you skip a day.”

             Remus smiled. “Actually, I already tossed off today,” Remus said with some amount of pride.

             “Really?” he asked incredulously. “How? Where?”

             “Right here,” Remus said, nodding down towards the bed. “It was quite a rush, wanking where I might be walked in on.” Sirius looked so impressed that Remus added, “Do you want to have a go? I wouldn’t mind watching. And I could let you know if I heard anyone heading in.”

             Sirius considered it for a moment, then shook his head. “Thanks, though. Wouldn’t want to… move in on your adventure.”

              Remus chuckled. “Scared, are you?” Remus asked. He tisked Sirius a few times. “I’m surprised at you, Sirius. You, the proponent of wanking turning down a perfectly good opportunity for a good, kinky wank.” Sirius apparently did not know how to answer. “Must I dare you?” Sirius hesitated. “Double-dog dare you?”

             Sirius cracked a smile, unable to pass up a double-dog dare while lying in bed beside Remus. After all, Remus already knew what monthly resolution would be null and void if it came to that. “All right,” he whispered. Remus reached down and cupped Sirius’ crotch, noticing that it was already growing hard as well. This wouldn’t take much time and effort, Remus knew. “Keep an eye and an ear out for me?” Sirius pleaded, sliding his hand under his robes and down into his trousers.

             Remus could promise an ear, but his eyes were both occupied as they watched Sirius touch himself. The movement under the blanket was rough and mysterious, but anyone would be able to guess what Sirius was up to. Remus, however, did not need to guess. He was still pressed up against Sirius’ side, head resting on Sirius’ chest. He heard Sirius’ heartbeat pick up and breath go shallow and fast. He felt the man pumping quickly, whole body giving little shakes. He reached out and tweezed Sirius’ nipples through his shirt, making Sirius whimper and catch himself because of the sound.

             Remus guided Sirius’ head towards his, and Sirius muffled his gasp and groan into Remus’ hair. He rode the orgasm out to its conclusion, but the moment it was done, his cheeks flushed and he hurriedly composed himself so no one would be able to tell what he’d been up to. “I think…” Remus said softly into his ear. “I think that was even hotter to watch you do than it was to actually do, myself.”

             The flush died down at that comment, and Sirius’ characteristic grin replaced any worry. “Guess that’ll give you something to remember next time you’re wanking, huh?”

             Biting his lip, “Sirius?”

             “Mmm?”

             “I… think there’s something wrong with me.”

            Sirius sat up immediately, concern flashing through his face. He looked as if he were about to bolt for Madam Pomfrey.

            With a shake of his head, “About wanking, I mean. I’ve tried a lot of different things so far, and there are still a bunch want to try. But I can’t seem to… orgasm… without thinking of you.” He left out the part about James and Lily.

            “And what’s so wrong with that?” Sirius asked, settling back down into the comfort of pillows and blankets and Remus. He was clearly flattered.

            “Well, masturbation’s supposed to be about self-love, right? It’s supposed to alleviate dependence on a sexual partner. Yet, it’s like you’re right there with me, sometimes.”

            “Oh, Remus,” he chuckled. “What have you been reading?” Remus gave him a sheepish smile. “Removing _physical_  dependence is what you’ve already managed. And look at you, getting so bold with it! But there’s no restriction to what you should be thinking about when you’re tossing off. If you want to think about shagging some ideal sex god, go for it. And if you want to think about me, which is practically the same thing don’t you know, you’re more than welcome to. Whatever makes you feel good, Remus. It’s all about you. All right?”

            Remus nodded and, relieved, relaxed against Sirius. Worn out and tired from both that and their night last night, they both fell to sleep. And when Madam Pomfrey checked up on Remus, she did not have the heart to wake either of them.


	18. Chapter 18

            There was a certain spell in the book that Remus had been dying to try ever since he came across it, figuratively of course, during his first read. And as he had to return the book to the library sometime today, there was no time to lose.

             He flipped through the pages, pausing at a few as though he were memorizing their contents before he had to part with the knowledge, until he found the spell he wanted. But before he performed it, there was more he had in mind.

             Remus scrambled to the edge of his bed and leaned over in order to fish around in his trunk. While his knowledge of Sirius’ body was extensive, his memories strong, and his imagination vividly active, a few images certainly did not hurt. After all, it was what he wanted.

             The pictures were courtesy of Peter’s camera and a picnic the four of them had taken by the lakeside a few years back. It was, in Remus’ opinion, one of the happiest days of his life. Warm and sunny, they’d eaten and talked and played about as was usually for boys their age; the normalcy in and of itself was a thrill for Remus. But they’d also spent the time planning their first major adventure to take place during the next full moon night. James, Sirius and Peter had all finally mastered the illegal animagus transformation and it felt to all of them as though even the one night Remus wasn’t fully in his right mind or form was now open to them for their usual sorts of mischief and fun. There was excitement and joy brimming over in every photo.

             More importantly, at least for Remus’ purposes at the moment, was the fact that he and Sirius had just begun to think of each other as more than friends. As such, they’d been unable to keep their hands off each other. In every photo there was a hand on a thigh or a hand sliding up a shirt.

             In one, Sirius sat back against a tree and Remus lounged back against him, each pair of hands on the others’ hips. Remus could as good as feel Sirius’ thighs against his sides now, and a hard cock pressing against his rear, strong enough to be felt through layers of fabric. He could imagine Sirius’ hot breaths against the back of his neck.

             Remus rubbed the back of his neck and rolled his head about, loosening up and starting to feel aware of his body again.

             In another, Sirius lay with his head in Remus’ lap. Remus was sprinkling petals like raindrops over Sirius’ side and face. They were laughing and Sirius’ nose was twitching; it wasn’t until later in the even that they’d discovered Sirius had a bit of an allergy to those flowers, and then it was Remus’ handkerchief he used anyway. Remus could almost feel the weight of it in his lap now, heavy and hard, pressing against his erection and so close he could suck Remus off with just a turn of his head and a zip of his pants.

             Remus unzipped himself now and shoved his pants down to his knees. His cock was hard and, in amusement, he watched as he made it bob up and down once, as though greeting his hand.

             In yet another photo, James was explaining the part of the plan where the three Marauders snuck out to the Shrieking Shack to get to Remus. The picture had no audio component, and Remus was not the best at reading lips. But he could tell that was what James was talking about, based on the wild hand gestures James was making. Remus and Sirius were sitting next to each other, eyes on James as though listening with all their attention. However, Remus’ hand was on Sirius’ inner thigh, index finger stretched out and resting on the bulge in Sirius’ trousers. One of Sirius’ hands was hidden from view and behind Remus, but Remus remembered that Sirius had it down the back of Remus’ trousers. That cool touch had made him want to squirm, but he had restrained himself from doing so in public.

             Remus wasn’t in public now. He squirmed around and lay back on the bed. He could see his cock over the rise and fall of his chest. And he could still see the book. The words were as beautiful as their meanings, and the spell slipped off his tongue as he tap-tap-tapped his wand thrice upon his cock.

             The result was instantaneous. It felt like hands sliding up and down his cock, pulling at his prick and kneading at his whole crotch. Remus closed his eyes, savoring the unpredictability and unfamiliar technique of his invisible lover. Remus’ hands rubbed his thighs and he opened his eyes to look at the pictures.

             The pictures weren’t even really sexual in nature. And they certainly weren’t as purposefully erotic as the images in Sirius’ wank mags. But they made Remus tingle everywhere. And, as he felt his cock being stroked for him, the pictures sent pleasurable bursts through him.

             Smiling, happy Sirius was irresistible to watch. Those dancing, grey eyes. Shaggy, jet black hair. Thin, kissable lips. Creamy skin and muscular arms and that was always around his neck but refused to stay tied. That strong chest which could be seen because he was growing out of the shirt. His shoes looked too large for him because his body seemed to grow into his feet like a dog did. His Adam’s apple bobbed in one picture as he popped a malt ball into his mouth, and Remus stared at that lovely, long neck. His legs were bent in another picture, and Remus traced them up and down with his sight.

             Remus had only to give his balls a small tickle, the way Sirius liked to, to push him over the edge. Instead of easing the pressure, it propelled him to orgasm. The hands pumped every drop from him, then faded away to nothing the second he was finished. Remus lay on the bed panting and grinning and still looking at the pictures without a twinge of guilt… except maybe for the fact that Peter didn’t know he’d taken these pictures from his shoebox years ago. He had a feeling Peter wouldn’t mind if he knew, though. Did he really need more pictures of Sirius and Remus trying not to fondle each other in public?

             Sighing with pleasure, Remus’ eyes focused again on the words of the book. This was absolutely something he was desperate to try again, with or without Sirius, though the latter put a mischievous smile on his face. But the four words involved and the key to their proper pronunciation was not something he could easily memorize. And Remus dared not keep the book out of the library for any extra length of time. The last thing he needed was for Madam Pince to complain to someone that he had  _this_  book overdue.

             So Remus, hitching up his pants at least halfway as he jumped down and waddled over to his desk, got out a spare bound journal and quill. He jumped back onto the bed and began scribbling down all the necessary information. When finished with the one, it seemed foolish not to copy down another that had caught his attention. And he was certainly a fan of those cleaning charms, so he had to write down those as well.

             Stretching out upon his bed, head lazily on a pillow, his hand busily copied down the difficult-to-remember contents of the book, a few other things besides, and even started to make a list of various things he wanted to try in the future, lest he forget them.

             Remus stopped only when he heard footsteps in the stairway outside, stopping in front of the room. He slid the lot of items under his pillows, zipped up his trousers, and pulled down his robes. Then he curled up, pretending to be taking a nap, as was common in the days after his transformation anyway.

             He heard hushed voices and caught phrases of “Darn. He’s asleep” and “Should we wake him?” But, in the end, they did not wake him and he did not need to fake sleeping. Whatever it was they wanted him for would have to wait until he woke up… as would the next thing on his list to try.


	19. Chapter 19

            Remus really wished there were a good sex store in Hogsmede. It would certainly have made things less embarrassing and more convenient. Not that anyone knew what came in the brown paper package that Remus received from the dark brown barn owl that morning during breakfast apart, of course, from the company he’d ordered it from days ago. But  _he_  knew and Sirius problem knew, given the way Remus blushed violently and ran upstairs with it as soon as he was done eating.

             There was time after breakfast for some play. Not a lot of time, but more than enough for his purposes. Remus had a good schedule of classes, and this was one of the days when he had a free block in the morning. Today he had something much more important to study than his homeworks.

             Overly eager, Remus unwrapped the package even before he reached his bed. Then he sat down on his bed, staring at it in awe. As a half-blood, he had a particular affinity with it. It contained elements from both the muggle and magical worlds, for it was powered by a battery (included) and also had the ability to shrink or stretch to whatever he put it on. In short, this vibrator was worth every knut.

             It was small to start off, and he gave it a good look over before he did anything else. It was made of translucent plastic, and he could see the small wires inside. When he turned it on, via a tiny little black button, it hummed and shook so that the colored wires looked like colored blurs.

             Quickly, Remus pulled up his robes, unzipped his trousers, and took his cock out. He sat back against pillows piled up against the headboard and closed his eyes. His tongue darted out, wetting his lips as he went through a myriad of images to decide which he felt like using.

             He thought of his first kiss with Sirius, under the moonlight, hands trembling as they touched Sirius’ cheeks. He thought of that Sit-and-Stay game he played with Sirius when he felt like being the one in control, because Sirius always broke form when it came down to a skillful blowjob. There was the time they made love up in the Astronomy Tower and realized only afterwards that the Bloody Baron and Peeves had been watching. And there was… oh yes, that was it. Remus felt his cock harden in his hand. What did it was the memory of the time he and Sirius had gone flying together over the Quidditch Pitch.

             They had flown their brooms close to each other, sleeves brushing, which had given Sirius an idea. He circled Remus and came around so close he could reach out and grab hold of Remus’ broom. Separated by only a matter of a few centimeters, they hovered in the air, high above the field, and locked lips. The kiss was sensual and arousing from the danger, but Remus had cut it short. His whole body was trembling, but not from the kiss. It had been a lovely idea, apart from the fact that Remus hated to be up in the air.

             But in Remus’ mind, he hadn’t bailed out, though. He had remained up in the air with Sirius, snogging heavily and fondling. Their broomsticks seemed to understand why they wanted to stay there, and remained together as though bound by an unspoken spell. Sirius’ lips slipped wetly against his, tongue lapping sloppily as his hands fiddled with Remus’ robes. The kiss returned to its state of perfection as Sirius finally got Remus’ robes up and his hands on Remus’ sides, for Remus was strangely wearing nothing under his robes. A dangerous concept for anyone who was planning to go flying, but making their play much more fun.

             Remus froze the images in his head and opened his eyes to find he was not only hard but unconsciously rubbing himself. He was ready.

             Remus slipped the vibrator onto two of his fingers and depressed the button. It began to vibrate, making his fingers feel a little fuzzy. Eager but cautious, he gently pressed his fingers and the device to his cock. Instant waves of arousal shot through him. The sensitive skin of his cock reacted to the vibrations, feeling full and wanting more. He ran his fingers up and down a few times, his hips bucking instinctively as he tried to increase the stimulation. More rubbing, more vibration, more of that lovely sensation which was making him leak not one minute into this all.

             He ran his fingers along the underside of his cock, and pressed it to the area between his cock and balls, applying vibrations to both at the same time. Remus gasped with pleasure but moved back to his cock an instant later when it became too much for him and almost started to hurt.

             As he continued to run the vibrator over his cock, he melted back into the fantasy. Sirius had pulled up his robes and gave his cock a bit of attention. Then he sank down a few feet on his broomstick. Even fantasy Remus felt a little wobbly, being left alone there. But with the way his cock felt at this moment, he desperately wanted it to go on. Sirius put his mouth around the head of Remus’ cock and gave it a good suck, then he took in nearly all of Remus’ length. He hummed a tune that Remus couldn’t quite make out, which made Remus’ cock vibrate, just like it was outside the fantasy.

             Remus sighed heavily and happily, hands on Sirius’ shoulders. “More,” he whispered. “I want you so badly.”

             Quickly, Remus moved the vibrator from his fingers to his cock itself. It readjusted itself to fit like a glove, covering his whole cock from tip to base in gentle but stimulating vibrations. Remus nearly came right then and there from the feeling, but he resisted and let himself settle into it. He made himself back off just so that he could work himself up again. Besides, he wanted to finish the fantasy.

             That mischievous look in Sirius’ eye was unmistakable and, suddenly it seemed, Sirius had learned how to fly upside down with absolutely no effort. With his mouth still around Remus’ cock, he turned in place until he was completely upside-down. His robes submitted to gravity, falling to his armpits and exposing his body; he was wearing nothing under his clothes, just like Remus. He was also in the perfect position, his cock right in front of Remus’ face. Hungrily, Remus took it in his mouth and sucked, his head bobbing back and forth in time to Sirius’ for a mid-air sixty-nine.

             As the intensity, Remus moaned. And the moan made his body writhe in pleasure. He held his balls in one hand, lifting them up so that they could touch the vibrator. His other hand reached up, over his chest, squeezing a hard little nipple, sliding over the bare skin of his neck. Two fingers, then three, slipped into his mouth and he sucked them as though he were sucking Sirius’ cock.

             “Ahh,” he gasped, feeling the orgasm rise and take hold. This time he did not deny it. “I’m… oh… gonna…” he announced, as though Sirius were really there to be warned that Remus was about to come into his mouth. Remus closed his eyes and his back arched. His breathing was fast and he barely had enough breath gather to call out, “Sirius!” around the fingers-slash-cock in his mouth.

             “You called?”

             Remus’ eyes flew open to find Sirius was standing just inside, door closed behind him already. The interruption made Remus falter for a moment, but he was too far along to stop now. Wincing embarrassingly at being found like this, a brief thought about the fantasy sent him over. He came, filling the plastic which was cupped over his cock. The warmth around his cock was sensational, much like what it felt like to fill Sirius’ mouth with come. Remus’ whole body jerked forward and tensed up, riding out the orgasm, fully aware that he was being watched but unable to do otherwise.

             Remus let out a deep breath afterwards and looked up at Sirius. Removing the fingers from his mouth and the vibrator from his cock, he mumbled an apology.

             “Don’t be,” Sirius said, grinning. “That looked like an excellent time. I just came up to see what it was you got this morning… the door was locked but I didn’t think you’d mind. And I guess I just got a demonstration.”

             Nodding, Remus cast a cleaning spell and then stuffed his limp cock back into his pants.

             “Wow, that was a fast clean-up.” he chuckled. “Do you always wank like this?”

             Remus cocked his head. “Sorry?”

             Crossing his arms over his chest, “With your clothes on like that. Never seen anyone wank with their clothes on like that when they’re alone. Kind of weird.”

             Shrugging, “You said I’m supposed to do what feels good to me, right?”

             Sirius approached and sat down on the bed. With a hand brushing Remus’ cheek and digging into the sandy-brown hair, he gave a strong kiss. “Absolutely,” he whispered. “Forget I said anything.” He kissed along a faint scar with tiny little pecks. “But you need to realize that your scars one of the sexiest parts of you. I love them as much as the rest of you.”

             Remus wasn’t overly enamored with that part of his body, but he was certainly glad that Sirius was. He shrugged but was more than happy to let Sirius continue kissing. “Careful… you never know where this might lead…”

             Sirius shrugged as well, innocently. And, wish a grin, pushed Remus down on the bed and crawled on top of him. “This month was my idea,” he reminded Remus. Then he caught the young man in a powerful kiss, biting Remus’ top lip and smashing his face into Remus’ nose. Remus closed his eyes and sighed, feeling as though he were flying again.


	20. Chapter 20

           Remus didn’t need an owl order catalog for all his toy needs, though he was immensely glad he’d sent away for the vibrator after reading that book. He and Sirius had a few toys of their own already, which Sirius kept in the bottom drawer of his nightstand, protected with a password that only he and Remus knew. After all, they couldn’t have just anyone borrowing Sirius’ collar.

             But it wasn’t the collar Remus was looking for today. He was looking for… “Ah-ha!” He pulled out a small black velvet bag, tied up with a maroon cord. Remus jumped onto Sirius’ bed and dumped the bag’s contents out. Nipple clamps came in a variety of styles, quite a few of which were represented in their stash. There were two tiny metal ones, and two large ones padded with rubber, and two duck bill-type clamps which could be adjusted with the tightening or loosening of a screw and which had a gold chain which went from one to the other.

             Remus’ favorite, though, each had a tiny metal bell attached to a short metal string. The bell acted as a weight and provided a lovely tinkling sound every time he moved. Not to mention the lovely pinching of the clamps themselves.

             Remus settled himself on the bed, stripping off his robes, pushing down his pants, and unbuttoning his shirt. He had it all planned out, and had been thinking about it all day. Finally he’d get to play with them alone and not have to worry about playing any of Sirius’ games to win the use of the clamps. Half-naked and terribly excited about what he had planned to play with, Remus was quite a sight.

            A sight that Sirius stumbled on as he walked in on Remus not a moment later. Remus swore and slapped his hand over his eyes. “I forgot to lock the door!” he groaned.

             Sirius chuckled and nodded. “Must be fate.”

             Remus looked confused about what Sirius might mean by that. Perhaps he just wanted another joint wank… or maybe… “I wanted to have a little fun with you.”

             At first, Remus blinked and pinched himself to be sure this wasn’t another one of his daydreams. “It hasn’t even been two-thirds of a month,” Remus argued. “And you’re jumping ship already? I had no idea you were so weak-willed, Love.”

             Sirius laughed. He locked the door behind him and headed to the bed. “I didn’t mean that, exactly. I just thought maybe you and I could have a little fun together. You looked so incredible yesterday… so impressive. So what do you say?” He sat down beside Remus.

             Remus froze for a few seconds, contemplating, considering. He had hoped for days for this moment, or something even more than it, but now that it was here, he had to admit he was actually getting into the swing of things. There was definitely a thrill to the idea of doing something just for himself, especially after he’d spent much of the day working himself up to it.

             Blushingly, he nodded. “Yeah, all right.” Even though he’d been looking forward to a solo wank, he had to admit how much he did want to be with Sirius again. Especially a Sirius who seemed to want him this much. “But you have to wear the bells, and I get the chain,” he said, nodding towards the clamps displayed on the comforter.

             “I have a better idea,” Sirius said, grinning. “How about we wear one of each?”

             And so it was decided. Sirius lost his clothes in a rush. Remus left his as they were, half on but exposing the parts that needed attention. They laid down side-by-side on the bed, the chain attaching them. Remus scooted away a little, so the chain was pulled tighter, but not completely tight. Like that, however, he could feel a twinge of pleasure in his nipple when Sirius breathed in and out, and he suspected that Sirius felt the same, by the smile on his face. “Now what?” Remus asked, submitting to Sirius’ experience and brilliance. He had, after all, invited himself over.

             “Dunno,” Sirius admitted. “This was as far ahead as I’d thought. Do you have any ideas?”

             Remus thought, and smiled. “Just the one.” He took his cock in hand and gave it a slow, dramatic stroke for Sirius’ benefit. “I bet I can finish before you.”

             A laugh escaped Sirius, be he regretted it at once as he saw Remus’ expression. “Do you honestly think you could, Moony?”

             Remus raised an eyebrow. “Do you really think so highly of your skills, Padfoot?”

            Their heads turned so they could look at each other for nearly a full, silent minute. Finally, Sirius gave himself a stroke to even things up. And then they were off, in a manner of speaking.

             At first, Remus tried not to pay attention to Sirius. He already felt a bit rushed and nearly regretted proposing this thing in the first place. He concentrated on his own body, letting the feelings rush through him as he stroked himself. He applied a bit more pressure than usual, and started out a little quicker than usual. He did all he could think of at the moment, hands on his neck and chest and thighs and his crotch, of course. And while he was certainly turned on, he wasn’t exactly working himself up to where he needed to be.

             That is, not until he gave himself a break, took a deep breath, and glanced over at Sirius. The tip of Sirius’ tongue was sticking out of the side of his mouth and perspiration beaded on his forehead as he exerted a tremendous amount of effort. He had both hands tightly wrapped around his cock, pulling like there was no tomorrow.

             Sirius caught Remus’ eye, and Remus looked away to pretend he wasn’t looking. “Remus?” Sirius said.

             “Nnhh?” Remus replied, not letting up just because Sirius was talking, supposedly trying to distract him.

             “Remus,” he said again. “What do you say we get some lube?”

             Remus had to admit that he was starting to feel uncomfortable as well without it. “You need some? So go get us some.” He looked over to see that Sirius had not stopped stroking either.

             Sirius raised an eyebrow. “I think it’s only fair you stop when I do…” He slowed down his strokes curiously. “Don’t you think?”

             Reluctantly, Remus agreed. It was only fair. “All right. But be quick about it.”

             Sirius sat up on his way to leaning forward to fish it out of the nightstand drawer. But he did not get far as he was jerked back. Remus gasped as he felt it, too, the lovely strong tug on his nipple from the chain that bound them together. “Maybe we both get it?”

             “Yes,” Remus agreed, sitting up. The chain went loose and taut again several times as they moved about to get to the drawer. The little bells tinkled all the while, warning them to get back on their backs before all their efforts thus far were lost.

             Remus thought of getting something more out of the drawer, or even going for the vibrator. But anything they got out would surely make things uneven between them, or they would end up fighting for time with it, and they couldn’t have any of that. So Remus was happy when they both were lying back down and had liberal dollops of lube in their palms.

             “One… two… and—” They applied it roughly, slapping it on while stroking again so as not to waste any time. Remus basked in the fact that the stroking felt immensely better with the lubrication, his hand sliding up and down quickly, and his balls warm and wet. Remus ran two slick fingers back across his perineum and slid them into his arsehole.

             He love how simple it was to do by himself. He could feel what his body was craving. He knew what his body could take. And he was well aware of what he was doing so there was no need to warn himself about it. So when he plunged two fingers in, down to the knuckles, and curved them slightly, he let out a long groan of pleasure just to thank himself.

             Sirius echoed it not a beat later, beating himself off with the same ferocity. Remus watched Sirius flushed, dripping cock with attraction and desire, but determination to win the race. “Sirius…” he whispered, his eyes traveling from Sirius’ crotch all along the well-built body and straight to Sirius’ fierce grey eyes.

             “Wanttokissyou,” Sirius answered for him, all together and in one breath.

             “Want… feel you…” Remus agreed.

             They scooted closer, with more jerks of the chain and duller rings of the metal bell against their chests. Their sides were pressed together now, hips touching. Their heads turned, necks strained, and their mouths met. The kiss was brief, however, as a second later Remus gasped, mouth open wide, and Sirius moaned. They fought to regain the touch, but both were close and gasping.

             Remus only needed one more  _something_  to get off, so he bent his neck, took the chain in his mouth, and bit it tightly. He felt that unmistakable urge rush through him as it pulled his nipple. He groaned, not letting go and only biting down harder on the chain as he came. His back arched and his head was thrown back, tugging even more on the chain and causing even more stimulation there.

             Sirius felt it too, of course, and he came at nearly the same moment, too close to call. His cry, mouth free, was louder than Remus’, but there was a certain harmony as both filled the air.

             As they came down from their euphoria, their chests rose and fell in synch. Remus turned his head. “Could you tell which one of us went first?” he asked.

             “I came as soon as you tugged on the chain,” Sirius said, grinning. “You should have seen your face, Moony. Eyes so wide, looking so desperate to come.”

             “That’s when I came as well,” Remus said, rather disappointed. He had hoped that, with all his recent practice, he would easily have won. But he was resigned to admit it was too close to call. “It’s just as well, as we never discussed the terms of the bet.”

             “We didn’t?” Sirius asked, rubbing the back of his hand across his face as he yawned. “Guess I was just too eager to get down to business,” he said with a laugh. He flicked the bell, sitting on his chest, and it rang along with his laughter. But he winced when it pulled a little on his nipple.

             Remus carefully removed the clamps from himself, and then from Sirius, who winced the whole time, overly-sensitive. Remus kissed them to soothe them, then rested his head on Sirius’ stomach, not wanting to move.

             There was a knock on the door, and Remus, with his arse in the air and facing the door, was flooded with relief that it was locked this time. Sirius closed his eyes and cleared his throat. “Bugger off!” Remus chuckled but Sirius mumbled something about how James and Peter could wait and how he was fagged. He wrapped his arms around Remus and was asleep in seconds.

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

            Remus never spent much time in the closet, literally or metaphorically. Tonight, however, he seemed to be making up for that fact.

             Hogwarts Prefects were not precisely  _required_  to serve as tutors to the younger students of their houses, but it was strongly encouraged. In practice, nearly all of them held study sessions when they could fit it in, mainly because academic achievement earned for house points and the race was neck-and-neck at the moment. The Gryffindors had a Quidditch Cup win to fall back on, but that certainly didn’t mean they would stop trying. As Remus and the other Marauders were the source of most of the points being taken away from Gryffindor over the course of the year, Remus considered it his duty to help out his fellow students when he could.

             Remus offered up his expertise in Defense Against the Dark Arts, his finest subject, but after tonight’s session, he was regretting his decision. They had run into a bit of a problem with the demonstration that even a few strengthened Scourgify’s could not fix. Remus was forced to go get a broom, not trusting the house elves to fix it easily and not wanting McGonagall to find them out and take off points which would defeat the whole idea of his tutoring.

             However, Remus could not do much tutoring from the broom closet, where he suddenly found himself trapped. The door locked from the outside and none of the spells Remus could think of would let him out. Moreover, there was no way Remus could think of to send a message and ask for help. Sooner or later someone was bound to come looking, or one of the Marauders would use the map to track him down, he was certain. So he simply sat down in the very back, on top of a plastic bucket, and waited.

             And waited.

             And waited a little more.

             Remus was not a closet aficionado. But he was fairly certain this was one of the largest closets he’d ever seen. It went so far back that standing at one end he could barely make out the other. He almost found it hard to believe how this closet fit into the castle at all with the layout as it was, but he supposed, were it a magic closet, it could have been charmed to go on forever.

             This one was definitely the most interesting of the three closets he’d visited tonight, but the first two had not had brooms. He wanted a better look, but the slight scent of chemicals in the air worried him and he didn’t want to risk lighting his wand just to look around. The sides were lined with shelves of all sorts, holding cleaning supplies and equipment for making repairs. However, this closet also seemed to be used for storage. There were boxes piled high to the ceiling and there were spare desks with broken legs and broken box spring mattresses resting against the walls. There were old cauldrons and chipped or dented busts with expressions of shock, presumably because of his presence. There were stacks of books in need of mending, but it was too dark within to make out any of the titles, let alone the words on the pages. And there was everything from cracked sink basins to board games. Remus was admittedly bored right now, but he couldn’t very well play Scrabble by himself in the dark.

             There were things, however, that could be done alone in the dark… especially some things that could very well involve a broom. In truth, Remus had been rather hoping that, along with a broom, he might find somewhere he could be alone with himself for a little while. At least for as long as it took to do what needed to be done. Remus was actually feeling a little bored with his dormitory room. He enjoyed the comfort, convenience and familiarity of his bed, but he was in the mood for something different. And this, by his standards, was indeed different.

             Remus gripped the broom handle tightly, then he ran his hand up and down, feeling the smooth, hard wood just like that in his pants. His hand gripped the shaft so tightly his hand shook. His other one shook a little as he stuffed it under his robes and down his trousers. It was certainly possible that he could be found at any minute. But it had already been a whole score of minutes, probably thirty of them if only he could see his pocket watch, and no one had come yet.

             Remus, however, was well on his way there. His wrist scraped against the waistband of his trousers as he swiftly moved his hand up and down. As it was getting uncomfortable, he unbuttoned his trousers and pulled the zipper down as far as it would go. He leaned on the broom, and lurched forward as the bristles bent under his weight. His hand slipped down the handle and his forehead rested on the top. He rubbed harder, faster, but still needed a little something in order to…

             Remus blinked as brightness caught his eyes. He winced and looked away for only a second as the door flew open and two boys came in. Their lips were locked and hands were on each other’s cheeks. But it wasn’t a sultry kiss. There was no passion, and definitely no love between the two. They seemed to be fighting each other by kissing, or at least fighting for dominance. The taller of the two won, breaking away with an all-too-familiar smirk.

            Remus was too shocked to think about the door until it closed behind them. And then he couldn’t imagine what he would have said. It seemed foolish to call out to them to let them know the door locked when they were in such a state and he had his hand down his pants and a throbbing erection. So he stood there, eyes readjusting to the darkness, as he watched Severus Snape and another Slytherin boy.

             Snape put his hand on the boy’s head, fingers splayed and digging into the blond hair. “On your knees,” he commanded. He pushed, elbow bent but his arm straightening as the man went down.

             “You’ll…” The boy fumbled with Severus’ trousers. “You’ll put in…” He tugged Snape’s pants down. “A good word…” He gripped Snape’s cock at the base. “For me?”

             Even in the near darkness, Remus could see that smirk and the white eyes closing. He had a suspicion that Snape would not breathe a word about anything, no matter how good the blow job was.

             And, Merlin, it looked good. Even from several meters away and around mattresses, a ladder and stacks of boxes, it looked damn good.

             Snape’s long fingers weren’t just tangled in the blond hair and weren’t simply digging into the boy’s scalp. They were physically commanding the head to go back and forth at the desired, quick pace. The boy had his eyes closed and his mouth wide open. He wasn’t taking in the whole of Snape’s cock, but that which remained was covered by his hand.

             Remus shouldn’t have been surprised at Snape’s length, given the proportions of other body parts, but he was taken by surprise at the fact that he found the scene before him to be incredibly erotic. Moreover, he could not believe he was wanking to such a thing, but that was precisely what he was doing. With newfound excitement, Remus stroked himself. He was careful to be quiet, clenching his teeth and pursing his lips so he would not accidentally gasp or even breathe too hard. It was Snape. He wasn’t supposed to be felling like this about Snape. Judging by what he’d witnessed at the beginning, even the boy sucking his cock wasn’t doing this solely out of pleasure.

             The two Slytherins were making enough noise that he shouldn’t have worried at all. There was the sucking and heavy breathing of the one on his knees. He was grunting, as well, but they were nothing compared to Snape’s sounds of pleasure. They were like angry, hissing breaths. And when he orgasmed, it was with a stifled moan. But the pleasure could be easily seen on his face.

             It was that expression that got most to Remus. He had no idea how he, himself, looked at that moment, but he knew it intimately in Sirius’ face. Snape’s was intense and fiery, as though containing something so much greater than himself. He seemed completely caught up in it but unwilling to surrender to it on some level, as well.

             Remus came hard, biting the collar of his robes to keep quiet. Terrified he’d be seen, he hid himself far in the back and behind the larger contents of the closet, very thankful they were large enough. Thus, he was blind to the others’ movements for a few moments. But when he peeked back, he saw Snape looking daggers at the other boy, silently insisting he swallow it all and lick his lips afterwards. “Is that what you wanted?” asked the blond, standing and brushing himself off.

             Snape nodded and pushed past him. He went for the door, and Remus winced, fearing what would happen when Snape realized they were trapped inside. And then it might only be a matter of minutes or even seconds before he and the other boy started poking around. If they did, they would inevitably find Remus hiding there. Remus watched Snape’s hand move towards the doorknob, as though in slow motion, and quickly tucked himself back into his trousers, fastening them up again.

             But the knob turned in Snape’s hand and the door opened right up. He glanced back, pausing almost like he sensed Remus’ presence, then he strode out. The other Slytherin followed him right out.

             Remus stood in the darkness again, breathing deeply with satisfaction. He cleaned his mess off with a spell and then pocketed his wand. With the broom still in hand, he made for the door. He listened to be sure no one was in the hallway outside, then he tried the door. He was amazed to find that it opened without any effort now, just as he wanted it to.

             “Took you a while,” one of the third year Gryffindor girls said to him when he returned.

             “What happened?” asked another. “Didn’t run into anything evil in there, did you? Like a boggart?”

             Remus smiled, afraid anything more might somehow make what he had done evident. “No, nothing like that. It just took me a little while to find what I wanted.” Brandishing the broom, Remus began to clean this mess as well.


	22. Chapter 22

            Remus liked to be loud during sex. He liked to talk, with encouraging, dirty comments. He liked to moan and groan and sigh. Letting Sirius know exactly what he felt was quite important to Remus. It allowed Sirius to keep doing what felt good and allowed him to know exactly when Remus was about to come.

             When tossing off alone, there wasn’t really much use for noise. He already knew what felt good, and he didn’t need to encourage himself. But he made noise out of habit, and because all sorts of releases felt good. However, he had certainly come to understand that he could wank just fine without the noise.

             He also understood that he rather fancied the thrill of wanking in front of others… whether those others could see him or not.

             It was a gorgeous day out today, for someone who enjoyed the sun. The sky was clear of clouds and the temperature was warm but not hot. Not even a light breeze was there to disturb, and the grass was warm and dry underfoot. Remus made his way across the grounds and around the lake. Though there were many students around he was friendly with, not one greeted him or even noticed him.

             That was the point, however, of going out underneath James’ invisibility cloak. The only indication he was there was the slight movement of grass as he walked slowly. He chose a spot on the side of the lake, out of the way but close enough that he could keep an eye on everyone coming and going from the castle. If people came his way, he would be able to see. And if they got close enough, he could get up and move so he wouldn’t be trampled on and found out. Remus sat down in the grass, rubbing his arse back and forth as if nesting and settling in for something special.

             Then he changed position to sit with his legs folded beneath him and his arms crossed and resting against his upper thighs. Even though he was completely hidden under the cloak, Remus was fully clothed. He’d decided it was thrilling enough to get naked and wank off out in the open already, and did not need to risk the cloak slipping off him on his way in or out of the castle. Additionally, he was in the mood to tease himself a little. It was one thing to go through the motions, but it was another to be constantly aware that there were people all around him who would be able to see him, if not for the thin layer of material covering him.

             He looked around. On the opposite bank was a group of Hufflepuffs, citing in more or less a circle as they played with a puffskin, tossing it about as much as cuddling it. Closer to him were a pair of prefects Remus knew, stealing kisses in-between pouring over their books. Three blokes were having a heated argument about Quidditch, from what Remus could tell, as two were on the Slytherin team and one was on the Ravenclaw team. There were a few first years practicing spells and doing so poorly at them Remus couldn’t even figure out what was supposed to be happening. And there were some fourth years playing exploding snap, which was a terrible idea out on the grass because it kept catching on fire and they had to repeatedly stop the game to put it out. There were a few students playing at the waterside, legs in the water, splashing each other periodically. The closest to Remus were about four meters away, but he could still see the whites of the eyes of those furthest away from him.

             There were plenty of people in order for him to do what he had planned. Remus scanned the lot of them until he saw one glance in his general direction. And then Remus quickly undid the top button of his shirt. His hand lingered there, his skin smooth and bones hard. He massaged one of his shoulders and saw one of the Hufflepuffs look towards where he was when trying to catch the puffskin. Remus undid the next button down. That was enough to grant him access to his upper chest, with nipples that liked his pinches.

             It was a whole two minutes before he noticed one of them look his way and, by then, Remus had had enough with his chest. He undid the top button of his trousers. As he waited for someone else, he could not help but rub himself through his pants. His fingers teased his waist, playing at his naval and the waistband of his briefs. They trembled as he thought he saw a head turn, but it was not to be and he was forced to wait. He was already very hard, but wanted to be harder. He wanted someone to turn towards him, as if they saw him there, rubbing his needy erection.

             And then it happened. One of the girls stared straight at him. Eagerly, he unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out. He admired it for a moment, exposed and ready. When he looked back up, he saw the girl still staring. Then she giggled and pointed. Remus went from kinky and aroused to cold and terrified in a single second. She could see him. She must have cast a spell or something, because she could see him. And she was making sure the other Ravenclaw girls she was with saw him, too.

             Blushing a violent shade of red, Remus held both hands over his crotch at once. Despite the shame taking hold of him, his cock stayed hard, almost as if it wanted to be found out. He was a bit shocked at this, wishing he could talk some sense into it. But, just before he averted his eyes, he noticed that several of the girls were looking to his immediate right. Remus’ head turned just in time to see centaur disappearing back into the woods just behind him. When it had gone, the girls resumed their task of picking flowers and stringing them together with charms. When it had gone, Remus gave a deep sigh of relief.

             That had nearly ruined the mood, to be sure, and a thought in the back of his head nagged at him with the possibility that the magical being had been able to see him through the cloak. The Marauders had never quite been able to prove that the cloak did not make them invisible to all, but they had reason to suspect it.

             Whatever the case, the centaur was gone now and Remus was also determined to enjoy himself. It really had been a lovely plan to start with. The sun was still shining brightly, and would only be up for another hour and a half at best. It was reflected in the deep lake, the yellow and gold playing on blues, greens, and grays, reminding him of the school houses and the fact that he was out there in the open. It was still warm out and the grass was still soft.

             And that last bit was confirmed as Remus took a deep breath and yanked his trousers and underwear down as far as they would go without him moving about too much. He sat down directly on the grass again, making sure that the cloak stayed in place. The grass felt surprisingly cool against his rear, and he rubbed into it briefly again, grinning widely.

             Taking his cock in hand, he looked around again. Sitting there, half naked but unseen and stroking himself gently, it did not take long for him to grow as hard as before. He took his wand out as soon as he could spare a hand, and a lubrication spell helped him along immensely. Soon the blur of his hand on his cock made him vibrate. He felt himself melting into the sensation.

            Remus basked in the sun, simultaneously stroking and sighing. He wasn’t afraid to make a little bit of noise this time, but he was careful not to get carried away with it. And he was conscious of his movements at all times, not wanting to be seen accidentally. With all else, however, he let himself go.

            His orgasm rushed over him like a wave, strong at first and then fading to nothing. He bit his tongue but hummed deeply in the back of his throat, just short of a moan, which faded into a sigh. Remus sat, bent over and breathing heavily, for some time. As he straightened up, he saw two eyes on a large head sink into the lake in front of him. A tentacle waved in his direction, and Remus took it as his cue to pull his pants back up and recompose himself.


	23. Chapter 23

            In their dormitory room, James and Sirius were actually doing homeworks. They had several feet left on an Astronomy assignment due that afternoon by five o’clock. Remus badly wanted his bed and the room all to himself, but instead he slipped into the hall silently. So rare was it to see the pair of them concentrating on their studies, and on a Friday no less, that Remus dared not interfere.

             In the boy’s bathroom, there was a horrible stench. It seemed that someone had set off a stink bomb during the fifth years’ Charms class and the smell wouldn’t come off with a spell. It was the sort of prank Remus would have attributed to the Marauders, but it seemed someone else was already taking their place now that they were seventh years and would be leaving soon. As it was, there was no room for him in the bathroom, as every stall was taken by boys cleaning themselves the slow, hard way with soap and water.

             In the Gryffindor common room, students were everywhere. Some were playing, some working, but most just sitting around and enjoying the fact that classes were done for the week. Lately, Remus had been no stranger to wanking in front of others but in secret. However, he did not have the invisibility cloak this time; it had not been in James’ trunk when Remus had checked earlier.

             In the Hogwarts hallways, there was always someone: professors, fellow students, staff, ghosts, even a certain kitten belonging to Filch which always seemed to have her eye on Remus. The alcoves here and there were slightly more private, but with people constantly passing by, there was no telling who might find him. Remus liked sexual thrill as much as the next horny young teenager, but even he had to draw the line somewhere.

             In the classrooms, there were all sorts. Late classes were still in session, and classrooms not being used were locked with special spells to keep students out. In some rooms, professors sat, grading papers. In one, the members of the dueling club were practicing. In another, a Charms study group was meeting. Remus wasn’t in the mood to wank off in a classroom, anyway, even if he could find one in which to do that. He was eager to find somewhere, but that didn’t mean he’d be able to wank just anywhere.

             In the secrete passageway behind the one-eyed witch, Remus found Peter. Peter seemed curious about Remus and wanted to tag along with him since he was heading to Hogsmede as well. There was a Hogsmede weekend scheduled for the next day, but Peter liked sneaking over a day early to get first crack at the goodies put out just for the students. Remus was not in the mood to walk all the way there and back. His hard-on was raging and his libido was thumping in his ears. It drove him to make up an excuse and wish Peter luck.

             In the Quidditch locker room, the Ravenclaw team was strategizing, making honest assessments of their skills, and taking an inventory of their equipment. From the look of it, they would be a while. And the building would be locked while they practiced, anyway, so Remus was in for a long wait. He felt he had waited long enough already.

             In the Astronomy Tower, the Bloody Barron was berating Peeves for breaking all the telescopes the students used for their studies. Peeves kept sticking out his tongue and the Barron was getting louder and louder. That scene wasn’t exactly the most erotic to wank to.

             In the prefect’s bathroom, someone was bathing. He could hear the water running into the bathtub and the door was locked. It was the last place  Remus could think to look at the moment. He knew the greenhouses would all be locked except for the one where a class was being held. He thought maybe of going up to the roof, but he’d never worked out a spot on the roof of the castle where he could sit and not be seen by someone on the ground or from one of the many towers.

             In desperation, Remus walked across the grounds. The memory of yesterday was still fresh in his mind. Today there were even more people outside, enjoying the weather and the start of the weekend. The only place outside which was unoccupied was the forbidden forest, and Remus wasn’t stupid enough to venture in there on his own. With werewolf blood in him, there was a good chance he would emerge untouched, but it wasn’t the place to go to enjoy a wank, that was for sure. The thought of trees, however, made him think of the Whomping Willow and a thought struck him.

             In all haste, Remus made his way to the wild tree. When he was positive no one was watching, he slipped into the passage with a prod to the secret knot. The walk was a long and agonizing one, even as he hurried. He thought, momentarily, of stopping right there and plating himself in the dirt to take care of himself. And, though he had always been a bit kinky, he couldn’t work himself up to such a thing; he wanted to get to the shack.

             In all his years at Hogwarts, Remus had never ventured to the Shrieking Shack when it wasn’t the day of a full moon. Remus had absolutely no love for the place, even though it made it possible for him to attend Hogwarts. The shack was where he turned into a monster every month, scratching and biting at himself. The shack was where the wolf was in control of him. But it was also where he could actually be alone and now it was time for him to regain control.

             In the Shrieking Shack, the door in the floor secured behind him, Remus drank up the silence. Not only would he be able to wank here, but he could be absolutely as loud as he wanted. If the people of Hogsmede heard his howls and moans, they would simply think it was the ghosts they presumed haunted the place. And, as it was long after the full moon, sounds would help push them in the direction of ghosts rather than a werewolf.

             In the bedroom upstairs, a large bed stood low to the ground. Remus lay down on it and immediately stripped off every item of clothing, out of habit. He usually balled them up and stuck them under the mattress so that he could not destroy them too badly. It seemed strange to be in the Shrieking Shack fully clothed. But it also felt strange to see his whole body as he wanked. For a few moments, he thought he could cope with the fact. But he kept staring at the scars covering him and, here, he could already not take his mind off his condition. The fact that he was a werewolf was the last thing he wanted to think about.

             In the bed, there were no pillows. The wolf was far too fond of feathers. There was, however, a blanket. It was slashed and torn in a dozen or more places, but it covered him well enough from the neck down. It was such a nice sensation, Remus thought, to feel the intense pleasure of his hand on his cock without having to watch it. Nonetheless… he did peek a few times. But, as he stroked, he ended up closing his eyes anyway.

             In all his moments, Remus was fairly certain, he had never felt more glad to be him as he did now, in the midst of orgasm. Having access to his place to be alone… having a place which made his blood run hot… he was almost glad to be a werewolf. He could feel it in him now, rising and fighting to gain control. He could feel the animalistic desire taking hold, craving all he was giving it and more. He stroked until his fingers and flesh started to hurt from friction, but ignored it and kept right on stroking. It was simple, basic, rough and raw. His enhanced senses were flooded.

             In the back of his mind, where he typically buried the thought, the wolf came to him. Vague images of running through the forest, the sound of his snarling, the sensation of his fur standing on end, the taste of his own blood in his mouth. Though he’d never admitted it to himself when in human form before, that fucking incredible feeling of his back bent and his rough tongue lapping at his unsheathed, pink cock. Remus gasped, reluctant to let it get to him, but not being able to imagine anything so good. And then he was coming, with the howls and moans that he’d expected and more. Spasms and grunts and hot come all over and groans so deep he could feel them in his toes.

             In exhaustion, afterwards, Remus rolled up in the tattered blanket and fell asleep.

 

*

 

            It was dark when Remus woke up. Though the windows were all boarded up, he could feel the darkness around him. Not to mention, his stomach was growling like the animal he’d just moonlighted as and his pocket watch told him it was long after dinner. Quickly he dressed. He thought to clean up but had a strange notion to wear himself home like this without shame, since no one would be able to see it under his clothes anyway. He could go straight for the showers and melt in the hot water and not emerge for hours after.

             It was as long a walk back to the castle as it had been to the shack. He was as desperate to get to the final destination this time, as well, but for a much different reason. Remus had plenty of experience in getting caught, thanks to the Marauders’ pranks. But he really hated to be caught because of a silly mistake like falling asleep for way too long.

             It was McGonagall who discovered him, though just one corridor away from the portrait of the Fat Lady. “I suppose you have a good reason for being out after hours, Mister Lupin?” she asked, foot tapping dramatically and arms crossed over his chest.

             It was not that Remus was a stranger to telling lies, either, but that he despised lying to professors. He groaned inwardly and tried to think of something he could say. He had visited the Hospital Wing? No, Madam Pomfrey would tell her that he hadn’t been there. He had to return library books? No, the library closed early on Friday afternoons. He had been to the Shrieking Shack to masturbate like an animal in peace? “I’m sorry, Professor.”

             It was not enough. “Thank you, but I’m afraid I will still have to give you detention. Instead of a trip to Hogsmede tomorrow, you will be re-potting plants in Greenhouse Two. If you finish before lunchtime, you may join your friends in town.”

             It was a fair punishment, Remus thought. Simply glad she had not demanded an explanation as to his whereabouts and conduct, Remus went straight to the Gryffindor dormitory. He took that long shower he’d promised himself, finding that the bathroom was empty apart from him. In the irony and hot water, he worked out how to explain to Sirius the reason why he wouldn’t be able to go along on the trip to town… in a way that wouldn’t make Sirius piss his pants with laughter.


	24. Chapter 24

            Just after breakfast, Remus headed out to the greenhouse. He planned to work hard and fast, and he planned to work right through lunch if that was what was needed for him to get the job done and get out with his friends. To that end, he had a sandwich stashed in his pocket.  

             He worked under the supervision of Professor Sprout. She had him elbows-deep in dirt, repotting Magallias. They were thick, furry vines with white flowers that were used in a variety of medicinal potions. But the tended to grow quickly and take over a space. These ones were just babies but had already overgrown their pots and were snaking up the side of the back wall. The new pots were three times the size, but needed the proper mixture of nutrients and moisture in the soil or the vines would not take.

             It was a slow process, especially the part where the vines did not want to be moved. Whenever he came within a foot of a pot, hands outstretched, they shrunk back or hopped a few centimeters away, pot and all. Worse yet, when he cornered them and stuck his hands in the dirt, the plant would physically attack him. They’d shake about to make him lose his grip or wrap around his wrists or strike out towards his face. “Get off me! Bloody plants…” he muttered with annoyance as two of them grabbed both his wrists and he had to pull free.

             “They need to get to know you,” Professor Spout had said, all smiles even when Remus jumped back with a start as one of the vines shot out at him so close it brushed his cheek, and then shook its leaves angrily at him. “But be sure not to squeeze them. They don’t like that.”

             Remus wasn’t even getting that far with them. He concentrated on the new, larger pots at first, filling them to specification, which was hard to do as he kept getting dirt on the parchment upon which the mixture was written.

             “I have to go over to Greenhouse Four for a few hours,” Professor Sprout told him. “Come get me if you need anything.” He nodded back, feeling both relieved and apprehensive to be left alone. The job was difficult enough without someone breathing down his neck. But he anticipated enough problems to need some professional help with the plants.

             As he worked, he found himself talking out loud. First it was little things like “add a half liter of water… where did I put that measuring cup?” and “mix in figinbaum powder if the color of the leaves is grey-green… yes, they sort of are. Better add it just in case.” But then it progressed to “Don’t worry, little vines. I’ll figure it out. And then you’ll have nice, new homes.” He smiled to himself. “I know trying new things can be a little scary, but it really is best for you.” Who was he sounding like now? “I’ll take care of you and step you through it. And, I promise, you’ll enjoy yourself in the end.”

             Remus glanced over at the vines, taking the time to admire them. Apart from the attacks and the obvious fact that they wanted to have nothing to do with being uprooted, they weren’t so bad. They actually looked rather pretty- perky leaves and bold white flowers which went deep so that it made Remus long to look more closely. He abandoned the pots and stuck his hands in his pockets. “I won’t touch you,” Remus promised soothingly. “I just want to take a look. All right?” Hoping that, somehow, the plant would understand his intentions from his tone of voice if not the words themselves, he approached. One of the vines shook nervously, and his hands would have been doing the same if they weren’t in his pockets. But it calmed when he stood his ground and leaned forward to sniff the flower but not touch.

             Its scent was heavenly— sweet and rich— and so good that he immediately let out a breath in order to take in another, deeper, longer. He closed his eyes as he inhaled, losing himself in the scent.

             That was when the plant struck. It shot its pollen right into his face. In total, there were four different vines in four different pots. But all four squirted pollen at him almost simultaneously. The air around him was thick with it, coating his nose and throat as he gasped instinctively in surprise. Then he turned his head, pinching his nose with thumb and forefinger as he sneezed. It bent him over.

             He stayed that way for a moment afterwards, eyes still closed and body frozen for he felt something touch his back. At first he thought it was just his imagination. He felt dizzy and strange, and surely there was no one else there with him. But then he realized it was the plant. It was no longer pulling away from him but reaching out to him. He felt something brush against his side and he opened his eyes just as one of the vines slid against neck and chin. It caressed his cheek and lingered at his ear, as though whispering something just for him.

             Another of them pushed at his robes, and its wordless message was all too clear. Remus asked anyway, “You want me to take off my robes?” The plant’s answer was to nudge him again and to slid down the waistband of his pants just enough to be a tease. Deciding that this was crazy, and clearly not thinking straight in any respect, Remus nonetheless pulled off his school robe and dropped his pants to his ankles. He stood there, in socks, tie and white, and a button-down dress shirt. He faced the plants, all four of which were reaching out to him now.

             Was this how the plants got to know people, as Professor Sprout had said? Was this the real reason she’d left him alone? Was this really what he should be doing right now?

             Remus wasn’t sure at all. What he knew was his body felt fuzzy, like it was tingling everywhere, and his head felt light. His thoughts were racing, but his body moved so slowly in reaction. His heightened senses, too, were several times what they normally were. When one of the vines touched him, for example, he felt it everywhere. His skin hummed with the sensation and that rushed through his whole body. The leaves so smooth, with gentle veins, half his hand in size. The vine itself so furry and fuzzy. The flower petals so soft and seemingly fragile. Faced with such realizations, Remus could not help his thoughts as he wondered what it would feel like for the vines to touch him elsewhere… down there… inside… “Oh Merlin,” he breathed, talking directly to the Magallia plants as much as himself, “I’m getting hard.”

             Not only hard, but hard and craving a good wank. Nearly ever part of his mind told him that this was not a good idea, that he should not reach down and touch himself. But his body was singing and his erection was growing like the very plants themselves. Indecision held him for a minute, maybe two, until he felt that mix of furry and smooth taking hold of him. He looked down to see one of the vines had wrapped itself around his cock.

             Remus gasped. The feeling was miraculous. Pleasure shot through his body— hot, tingly, encouraging. No matter what he was thinking and no matter how wrong he thought this was, the truth was that he wanted this more than anything else at this moment. “Yes,” he told it, reaching down and petting it gently as its grip went tight, then loose, then tight again. “Yes please.”

             Another vine stretched out, finding his waist. It nuzzled against his hip then slid around his back to his other hip. With a tiny tug, it pulled Remus a few steps closer, so the two other vines, which were shorter, could reach him as well. After the pull, it stayed around his waist, the end continuing around him by sliding over the front of his thigh to the inside of his thighs. The vine pressed up against his sac and they sat, heavy and full, right on the vine.

             The third vine went straight for his naval, then slid up his front, under his shirt. It paused at his neck for a moment, stroking, then moved to his mouth. It eased his lips open and slid inside, feeling like the fullness of a cock but somehow knowing not to go in deeply.

             At the same instant, the remaining vine shot between his legs. It slid up his crack, and then back down again, gently and alluringly. Remus gasped and leaned forward, hands on the edge of the wooden table upon which the pots sat. The vine went up and down two more times, then slid inside him. The fullness was unbelievable. He thought he could distinguish the leaves inside him as well, and the whole thing went in so easily as though with lubricant.

             As the two began to slide in and out, fucking two if his orifices, he moaned and closed his eyes. Every movement seemed stronger and more vivid than it really was, so all of this stimulation overpowered every bit of him, making him feel transported. Pure, undeniable ecstasy grabbed hold, which the plants seemed to feed off of. The two went faster.

             But the one wrapped around his cock began to unwrap itself. Confused and unhappy, Remus looked down at it. Instead of stroking him, it moved back and wrapped around his wrist. At first, Remus thought that the vine wanted to be sure to hold him there, though the one around his waist was already doing a good job of that. But then he realized the vine was moving his hand, directing it to his cock so that he could jerk off.

             Remus would have given a muffled thank you, but did not want to choke and cough. He had a feeling the plant understood his sentiment, however, as he wrapped his hand around his cock and began to pump.

             His whole body was helpless against the jolts of pleasure shooting through it everywhere the vine and his hand were touching. The one in his mouth pulled out, dripping, and hovered in front of his face for a moment. Remus watched as the petals on one of the flowers pulled back to reveal the small, round head of the stigma and the long, skinny style. It moved forward, playing at his lips, at then entering his mouth. Instinctively, like he had been doing with the vine, Remus sucked. The pollen was sweet as some poured out into his mouth, making his mind numb. His eyelids grew heavy and his hand slowed its strokes.

             But then he felt the plant take over completely, moving his arm for him, rubbing his balls, pounding into his arse. He felt himself being lifted off the ground, hanging in mid-air, but wasn’t sure if it was just his mind playing tricks or if it was the plant. The sensations filled him until he silently spilled his seed.

             The Magallias did not release him immediately. The one at his mouth came away first. Then the one in his rear slowly pulled itself out of its dark, warm residence. The ones at his crotch, however, wound themselves around him more. Remus blinked sleepily, thinking he should be worried that it would squeeze him to death, but he had such caring and trust for the plants by now that he could not work himself up to worry. They cradled, him, turned him, and lowered him onto the ground amidst the new pots he’d been working on. His head still light and his body still fuzzy, he let himself drift off to sleep for a few minutes.

             When he woke again, not long after, he felt himself again. He sat up and looked up, finding all four plants sitting in their pots and snaking up the walls like normal. He found his trousers up again like nothing had happened, though he noticed they were unzipped. Quickly Remus zipped them up and pulled his robes on over his head. When he reached for one of the plants, it did not move at all, neither shrinking from him nor going to him.

             His fingers sunk into the dirt along the sides of the pot and curved when they hit the bottom. Then, he gingerly pulled the whole plant up and set it down again in a larger pot. It waved and shook as Remus added soil around its roots and base. He repeated the process with the other three, which reacted identically. He cleared away and stacked the old pots on the side of the table, and lifted the big pots and their new residents back onto the table again. “See?” Remus said, picking up the watering can and giving them a good watering. “Told you you’d like your new home. You were very good about it. Good plants… nice plants…”

             The doorknob of the greenhouse clicked and turned, and Remus looked back, just making out a blurry figure through the steamy, foggy glass door. It was Professor Sprout, come to check on his work before she headed to lunch. She approved, with a smile, and said he was free to go. But Remus lingered a little longer with the plants. He could go to Hogsmede any time he wanted; he was just there the day before, after all. But this… this had been special. And he wanted to be sure the plants were settled in and happy before he took off, however long that took.


	25. Chapter 25

            Remus stretched out on the riser, arm folded under his head. From this position, he could only see part of the action on the Quidditch pitch, but it was only a practice so he did not need to keep track of it play by play. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the keeper hovering in front of the three large hoops, which blended together and separated again until he turned his head to look at them directly. Every so often, blurs of maroon and gold whizzed into his line of sight and out again. Balls flew back and forth in drills and in play, and Remus could not always tell which.

             But he could tell when the practice was over. He sat up as he watched the players touch down on the ground. And then he got up and made his way down to the changing rooms.

             Most of the team had left by the time he arrived, but the ones still there greeted him. He told them it had been a great practice, that they were a shoe-in for the cup again this year. And then he made his way straight for Sirius.

             “You haven’t watched one of our practices for a while,” Sirius said, unlacing his boots. “To what do I owe this?”

             Remus shrugged and leaned on one of the lockers. He waved to James who was leaving, closing the door to the locker rooms behind and leaving Sirius and Remus alone with each other. “I suppose I just wanted to see you. The last few days have been a little strange and I guess I just wanted you for a little while. D’you have some time?”

             Sirius grinned, looking up at Remus. “What did you have in mind?”

             With another shrug. “I’ve been a bit of a bad boy.”

             Sirius pulled off both his boots and stood. He rocked back and forth a little, putting his hands on Remus’ hips and squaring off. “How bad can you be if you’re only wanking?” Remus looked a little embarrassed. “Haven’t been doing something with someone else, have you?”

             Well, there was Morgan… “No,” Remus said, shaking his head.

             Sirius leaned closer, his nose and cheek touching Remus’ cheek. “Not feeling shame again, after all this time and practice?”

             “Don’t think so,” replied Remus, in a whisper. “I just… need my beater.”

             “Well…” Sirius kissed the corner of Remus’ mouth. His hands slid down and grabbed Remus’ arsecheeks. “That…” Then he passionately kissed Remus, head tilted, and squeezed Remus’ arse. “That can be arranged.” He grabbed Remus by the shoulders and spun him around. Fingers madly fumbled with buttons and zippers and clothes of all sorts, until they were both starkers and shivering slightly in the cold that was the locker room.

             “You cold, Baby?” Sirius asked, not waiting for an answer as he reached down to retrieve his jersey. Remus nodded and Sirius pulled it over his head. After his arms were slipped through the sleeves, Sirius whispered into the back of Remus’ neck, “I know you don’t like wanking completely naked.”

             “Thanks,” Remus said. “I don’t mind so much, actually.” At least, not when Sirius was there. But he liked having Sirius’ uniform there around him. It was pungent, intimate, hot, and damp with sweat.

             “Now…” Sirius shoved Remus right into the wall of metal lockers. He grabbed hold of Remus’ wrist. “Touch yourself for me. And I’ll see to your punishment.”

             Remus grinned, flashing back to yesterday’s punishment, which he had enjoyed immensely. As Sirius’ beater’s bat struck his rear, he was sure he was going to like this one as well. He reached down to feel his cock. He gave it a few tugs and pinches and squeezes to help warm himself up. With another hard smack, Remus felt his cock starting to harden.

             “So tell me how naughty you’ve been,” Sirius said, sliding the smooth, flat wood against Remus’ curves.

             Shaking his head. “That’s private, Pad- ow! Padfoot.” Every whack of the bat pushed him further into the lockers. His cock hit the cool metal but his hand was warm.

             “Just one thing?” Sirius asked with another resounding smack. He tapped the bat against Remus’ back, seeing his own last name staring at him. “Come on. You brought this up in the first place. Tell me why I’m doing this.” He pulled his arm back, swung, and made contact so that Remus jumped. “One thing.”

             With a gasp, “The last few times… I wasn’t thinking about you.”

             Sirius laughed and gave him an especially hard hit. Then he pressed himself into Remus’ back and nibbled on his earlobe. He looked down, seeing Remus stroking himself with enthusiasm. “Good for you, Love.”

             “Sirius?” Remus pulled his ear free and craned his neck to look back. “Would you do something else for me?”

             “The month isn’t over yet.”

             Remus was well aware of that. And though, a few weeks ago, he might have asked for a good fucking, now it hadn’t even occurred to him. Though he did have something similar in mind. Chuckling, “I know. It’s not that. I just thought… your broomstick.” He wiggled his arse, which was flushed and sore by now.

             Sirius paused for a moment, considering what Remus was asking. Then he kissed Remus’ neck and shoulder. “Let me just get the lube.”

             Sirius used much more than necessary. And while Remus was glad for the care, he could not stand the wait. “Give it to me,” he begged, his hand speeding up with strokes.

             The tip of the handle pushed against Remus’ rear, but it stopped short of penetration. “Are you sure you deserve this?” Sirius asked. Bent down a little, he nuzzled his face into Remus’ back, giving small nips and bites through the jersey.

             Remus wasn’t precisely sure what Sirius meant, whether it meant Sirius thought of this as a punishment for being naughty or a reward for being naughty while wanking. Either way, Remus nodded and wiggled his arse again. And, whatever Sirius took the answer as, he couldn’t resist Remus’ arse.

             The end of the broomstick made its way in slowly. Remus yowled in surprise and then winced. His free hand clawed and grabbed in vain at the slick metal and his whole body tensed up instinctively. But he felt Sirius’ hand rub his back and remembered he’d asked for this in the first place. He forced himself to take a deep breath and relax. And, as he did, it slid in just far enough to hit that spot and the pleasure shot through him. “Oh God,” he muttered. “Oh Sirius… charm the Hell out of that thing and get your bat again.”

             Sirius used a simple spell to make the broom slide up and down, bristles brushing the floor on the way down and the handle pushing Remus’ prostate on the way up. Chuckling to see Remus squirming and moaning and rubbing himself into the wall, Sirius picked his beater’s bat up again. He watched Remus beating himself and ran his hand over the smooth wood. Then he smiled and hit hard at the top of Remus’ arse, where cheeks met jersey.

             Remus gasped and stopped stroking, his whole body freezing and then shaking with orgasm. Sirius, in the midst of another swing, let his arm slacken and grip loosen. He sunk to his knees and, around the broom, kissed Remus’ arse where he’d hit it. Remus moaned in pleasure, forehead against the metal, his voice echoing throughout the locker room.


	26. Chapter 26

            Maybe it was the fact that he was subconsciously missing Sirius or maybe it was just his body working overtime, but the exploits the day before had not appeased his urges.

             Broomsticks were rough and had bends and knots. They were hard and had no give at all. There was the risk of splinters and the fact that they were too long to work with easily.

             Remus stretched out on his side, curtains drawn around the bed, door locked and double-checked just in case. In front of him were several toys he and Sirius rarely played with. He set aside the black butt plug- that one was Sirius’ exclusively and he didn’t feel right using it. But he could take his pickings from the others. He also brought the vibrator sleeve out, so his cock would be taken care of while he paid attention to his arse.

             He reached down into his trousers in the back, fingers sliding over the warm skin and slightly-sore-from-yesterday arse until they hit something plastic. Then he grinned blushingly and rubbed his cheek into his pillow as he focused on the mock-butt plug he’d inserted hours ago.

             It was red, round, squat. Wearing it was not quite like having Sirius’ lovely cock up his arse. Nor was it like the feeling of being constipated. But it was not too different from something in-between the two. He liked the ever-constant presence of it. But what he liked the most was that he was the only one who knew he was wearing it. Even Sirius, who was the only one to notice how he gingerly sat down, probably assumed it was because of the beating yesterday. Remus, however, knew and was reminded at every moment that he had the toy secretly inserted into his arse. It made him go hard every time he let himself dwell on his thoughts.

             As much as he enjoyed wearing it while he went about as normal, he had also been looking forward to taking it out because there were other toys which wanted a turn at him. He clenched and relaxed a few times as he surveyed the items laid out on the bed in front of him, trying to decide which he felt like trying. They all had their own charm. One with a rubber tail. Another, which was bright pink, with a heating component. A plug with a harness that had a lock and key so Remus had to beg Sirius to let him out. And a long string of plastic beads.

             The butt plug he finally selected was lovely, with white and blue-grey swirls, almost like a marble pattern. It was long and large, with several considerable curves that made it look anything but aerodynamic. Narrow at the top, then it curved out thickly, and narrowed suddenly at the bottom. He ran his fingers over its hills and dips, its smooth surface, and its sizeable base to ensure it wouldn’t get lost within him.

             He took the small plug out of himself with a slick pop. It was only a tease, hardly more than what he felt when he fingered his arse. He had one hand on his cock and one hand at his hole, and he sighed deeply, happily, wondering how he’d managed to live so long without this sort of fun with himself.

             His cock stirred, starting to harden again. Remus grabbed the bottle of lube he’d taken out along with the rest, and he squeezed out a large glob for the new butt plug, and then into the vibrator sleeve. He slipped the sleeve on first, sighing as it fit itself snugly around his cock. Then he positioned the instrument between his cheeks, at the right angle.

             Remus used his hand which wasn’t well-lubed, so that he had a better grasp on the large handle and could maneuver properly. Remus took a deep breath he felt in the base of his stomach, then he exhaled and slid the butt plug in a little.

             It only went in a few centimeters at first, which he had fully expected, due to its size. He did not panic, but turned it inside him about ninety-degrees, distributing the lube and getting his insides used to more than he’d been wearing all day. It slid in another few centimeters, until it stopped again. His muscles were so used to the size and shape of Sirius. It burned inside of him now. Burned <i>beautifully.</i> His muscles stretched and reached to their use, but he relaxed for a minute and turned the butt plug and pushed it in a little further. Much as he enjoyed the painful burn, he knew the pleasure of it fully inserted as well.

             So he continued on, turning and pushing, until it got far enough inside that certain muscles grabbed hold and pulled it inside him the rest of the way. He gasped at that, barely having to put a finger on it as it slipped in and his arse closed around it to a natural fit.

             He sighed happily, almost hating to wank off now, because he wanted to feel this for much longer. So he only played a little with his balls, running his fingertips through the short brown, curly hairs at the base of his cock. He stroked through the sleeve, teasing his cock. Then he switched the vibrator on.

             The gentle pulse filled his loins and made his whole middle vibrate. He could feel it as well in his cock as in his arse and, curled on his side, he instinctively curled up more. Remus felt full… and he felt aroused. It was as though someone else were doing this to him, as he felt stimulation in both places without even having to move his hands. He grabbed hold of the pillows, hugging them to his chest and his face. He breathed into them, hot and warm, and ground material between his teeth.

             A moan was muffled into the pillows as he felt the need to jerk his hips forward. He gave one thrust, savoring the ease and freedom of it. The butt plug and the vibrator stayed firmly in place no matter what he did. With this understanding, he couldn’t stop thrusting. He gripped the pillows tightly, his body taking over as Remus just held on for the ride.

             It took longer than Remus had expected, and he was glad for that. He even had a pang of regret as he finally came, not because he felt shameful for masturbating but because he wished it could have lasted much longer.

             When it was over, he winced as the stimulation continued against his now sensitive parts. He pried his hand off a pillowcase and took up his wand. With a spell, he removed both toys from his body. And, with a second spell, he cleaned himself off. But that did not do away with the fuzzy, used feeling which filled his body. Satisfied, Remus stroked the clean butt plug again, affectionately. But he did not want to move any more than he had to, wanting his afterglow from this to last as long as possible.

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

            Breakfast was not just breakfast. It was breakfast and the fantasy of wanking in the shower again. With the warm water rushing over his skin. With the hiss from the showerhead so loud he couldn’t hear himself gasp. With the suds and his spunk pooling at his feet.

             He was so distracted, staring off at nothing at all, that Sirius practically had to force-feed him breakfast. After a few laughs and touches, Remus faked distraction a few times in order to get a little more special attention.

             Charms class was spent not learning about freezing charms but daydreaming about practicing that no-hands wanking spell. He could sit back in the rear of the classroom, with his arms on the backs of chairs beside him. He did not need them, so there need not be any indication that he was wanking. He would concentrate on looking as peaceful, relaxed and normal as possible, but he would feel as though hands were pulling and squeezing and stroking. It would be a great game with himself, allowing himself to enjoy while pretending there was nothing to enjoy.

            Remus barely noticed when the class broke for practice. And then the others had to explain to him the wand movement and the pronunciation, even though the aim was to perform it wandless. Sirius took care to remind him several times of the same points while they were practicing, though not without a little poking and jeering.

             During Arithmancy, he imagined he had his hand down his pants, wanking under his desk. Maybe he’d wear a cock ring and make it last through the whole class. He could stroke slowly, his fingertips running against the tender skin, feeling scars and veins, feeling curves and dimples, feeling beads of come and moist heads.

             Remus answered that he had not finished the problem yet, when suddenly called upon, when the truth was that he hadn’t even started it. The numbers and symbols, though logical and beautiful, were somewhat unappealing when compared to what was going on in his mind and what could be going on with his body.

             Lunch was uneventful. Unless you counted Remus imagining clearing off one of the tables, dishes and food going every which way. He lay down on the table on his back with his cock up in the air for all to see. With the eyes of everyone upon him, he closed his own eyes as he fisted himself. Even if his shoulder was in a pile of mash and sandwiches were squished under his arse, he wouldn’t have cared so long as his hand kept moving and didn’t stop until he came.

             The grumble of his stomach made him remember that he couldn’t actually do that right now. He dipped a spoon into his soup, stirring it around a little and blowing on it before sipping. Sirius leaned over and crumpled a cracker into it, the way Remus liked.

             Potions was particularly painful. Even without the assistance of a cock ring, Remus had a hard-on for practically the whole lesson. The potion they were supposed to be making today was thick and oily like lube, and it kept reminding him of such things. He could picture how it would be rubbed all over his body. He would strip down to absolutely nothing and then slick himself up everywhere. The nipple clamps would slip the first time he tried to put them on but then they would feel wonderful, with little pinches and tingles. And his hands would slide up and down so easily. He’d toss of standing and leaning against the wall. Or he’d sit on the edge of his bed with his balls and thighs and cock all right there for the touching.

             “Moony?” Sirius nudged Remus, then made sure Slughorn wasn’t watching and kissed the side of his neck. “James was asking about what we’re doing this afternoon since practice was cancelled.” Remus nodded and put in his two knuts, minus his desire for a little time with himself.

             He barely had a bite to eat during dinner, too preoccupied with trying to figure out if he could wank in mid-air if he used some sort of levitation charm on himself. And, if so, how long he might have to do the deed before it wore off. He could picture himself gripping the rods at the top of the canopy bed as the feeling built. And then he could let his arms go out to the sides, toes curling and back arching. Complete freedom to orgasm and move in any direction he liked.

             Remus felt a hand on his shoulder, and a mouth at his ear with warm, ticklish breaths. Remus raised his shoulder and tilted his head into it, chuckling and pulling away from the touch. “You’ve been so distracted today,” Sirius observed. “Bet you’ve been thinking about me? The month’s almost up.”

             Remus shook his head, surprised at that fact, himself. “You lost that bet. And there are still a few days left,” he replied. He kissed Sirius warmly and then dropped his napkin by his plate. “If you’ll excuse me, Gentlemen…” By the looks on their faces, they all knew what he was going to do; there was no need to explain. But Remus still gave a wink before heading out and upstairs.

             Indecision filled him on the trek, so much so that he nearly forgot to say the password for admittance into the Gryffindor common room. He hadn’t made up his mind about what exactly he felt like doing, even as he reached his room and locked the door behind. As he flopped onto his bed, he decided the only thing for it would be to try a little of everything until something or other sent him over the top.

             He raided his and Sirius’ sex toy drawer, getting the best bottle of lube, the tiny metal nipple clamps, a skinny and short dildo, one of Sirius’ wank magazines, and Sirius’ studded, black leather collar. The whole lot looked brilliant on the bedspread as Remus stood at a corner, grinding his cock into the bedpost.

             His eyes were fixed on the magazine and the moving pictures therein. The two studs seemed oblivious to what exactly Remus was doing in front of them, they just wanted his attention. They were both blond, but that was where the similarities ended. One was on page sixteen and the other filled page seventeen. One was square-jawed, and the other had a rounder face.  One’s best feature was clearly his arse, the other had amazing abs. One was cut and the other was intact. One with a wand up his arse and dreamy eyes, another with a blindfold and his hand on his cock with one finger curving, inviting Remus to come play.

             That was just what Remus had in mind. He gave one more good rub of his length against the hard wood, then climbed onto the bed. With the clamps on his nipples and the dildo up his arse, Remus took his time lubing up his cock. He didn’t mind watching himself so much any more. In fact, he rather enjoyed watching his cock react as he stroked it. When he covered the head with his palm and moved it in a circle, he was almost sad it left his sight for a few moments.

             His thumbs, together, ran from base to tip with just enough pressure to make him practically jump out of his skin. He fell onto his side and nuzzled his face into Sirius’ collar. It smelled of Sirius and of sex, and Remus’ mind began working again.

             As he clenched the leather between his teeth, he rolled onto his back. His hand pumped away and he pictured Sirius there with him, sitting on him at an angle so that he was impaled by Remus’ cock. Flanking them were the two men from the open pages of the magazine. Hands were everywhere and touching everything. Remus’ hands were on Sirius’ arse, and Sirius’ were on his chest to keep himself in place and to play with the clamps. But the other men were touching them both on their sides, and their thighs and their cheeks. There was a hand rubbing Sirius’ cock in time to Remus’ thrusts upward and a hand tickling Remus’ balls.

             Remus felt himself being pulled into the recognizable feeling— like a good stretch— that preceded his climax. Every muscle of his body tightened, as if happy to be used. The pressure which had built in his loins was suddenly released in a great rush of relief and enjoyment. Remus grinned madly around the collar still in his mouth, his breath caught and eyes rolling up and then down again.

             At once, everyone disappeared from around him, and there was only Remus with his hand on his cock. Too pleased to want to get up, he levitated the items back to their home across the room.


	28. Chapter 28

            Remus closed the book and moved on to the next, keeping a close watch on the time. As embarrassing as it would be to stay too late and have Madam Pince come over to tell him she was closing and he should return the sex books to the shelf, it would be even worse if it grew too late and he missed out on the location he had planned for the evening. Even though the last one had been fairly pleasant and downright erotic, Remus refused to get another detention just because of wanking.

             Besides, there were far better uses of his free time than scrubbing the school cauldrons or chopping firewood. For instance, there was one book with incredible illustrations of people having sex in amazing positions. Remus was practically salivating as he thought up all the new possibilities of things he and Sirius could try. But that would have to wait until the month was over.

             He was making his way through the books for two reasons. First, reading about the subject was the best sort of foreplay he’d yet found. All the sexually explicit words in print and images moving right there in front of him, filling his mind. He resisted touching himself under the table, though. And second, he was looking for something he hadn’t tried yet. There were only a few days left and he didn’t want to waste them.

             There was, if Remus were willing to admit it to himself, a third reason for the search. There was something he very much wanted to try, but wasn’t brave enough to. So he had reasoned with himself to find something else for today, so he wouldn’t have to think about trying that quite yet.

             So he sat in the library that afternoon, browsing through the small stack of books he had at least been brave enough to get off the shelves and look through. The pursuit for knowledge was a noble one, Remus kept telling himself, and he was paranoid to think that others in the library were keeping watch on the subject matter of his reading.

             His arse was rather sore from the last few days, though the cushioning spell he performed before he sat down anywhere made a world of difference. Nonetheless, he didn’t want to wear himself out in that area. He was looking for something else… something different. When he finally found it, in the second-to-last book in his stack, he sat and memorized it for a few minutes, then put all the books away.

             Remus left the library in favor of the prefect’s bathroom. Luckily, it was empty when he arrived, so he locked and double-locked the door once he entered. The bathroom was large and spacious, and Remus checked the toilets just to be sure no one was hiding in the stalls. Then he turned on the taps to run hot water and bubbles into the luxuriously large bathtub.

             When the tub was halfway full, he took off his clothes, shivering slightly as his bare feet touched the cold tile. Remus quickly climbed into the tub, sinking below the water but leaving his wand on the side of the tub for easy access. He sat and relaxed as the water level rose. The water was just shy of hot, and the bubbles made the water feel almost silky. It felt so wonderful against his skin that Remus had no trouble getting hard without even touching himself. He grinned at the power it had over his body already, urges rising in him. But he wanted to wait until the tub was closer to full.

             As the water rose to envelope his chest up to his neck, he swam across the tub and turned off the tap. Then he swam back, floating through the water, first on his stomach and then on his back. There was no rush, and the bubbly water felt so soothing. It was a perfect place to enjoy a little self love, he thought. And, even if he botched the spell he’d learned from the book, the environment still might be enough to make him comfortable and horny.

             Remus reached the side and went for his wand. He had been rehearsing it in his head, and now felt a little apprehensive about trying it while he was in the water, lest he get something wrong. But the water felt far too nice to want to leave. He licked his lips and wiped his hand off on a towel before picking up his wand. Aiming it at the water, he closed his eyes to concentrate and spoke the spell with energy and conviction. Immediately, Remus felt results. His eyes flew open wide. Jets of bubbles shot at him through the water, as though propelled by some invisible, outside force.

             They randomly struck at his back, his sides, his chest, his arse, his legs. It was like a strange massage and Remus was floating in the middle of it. When the streams of bubbles hit his cock, however, it was ecstasy. He groaned deeply and threw his head back. Sitting on the ledge inside the bath, he spread his legs wide as though that would increase the chances of the bubbles hitting his cock. His cheeks flushed as heat rose in him.

             After a while, he set his wand aside and reached down into the water. His hand moved smoothly through the water and found his cock to be even warmer than the water around it. A few small strokes had him gasping, pleasure shooting throughout him. With the regular strokes of his hand and the unpredictable jets of bubbles striking him, he closed his eyes and gave himself over to the urges. He dropped to his knees, water and suds coming up to his chin, completely surrounded by water as though he were suspended there. He felt the freedom of movement he’d been craving, and the freedom to let himself feel everything his body was yearning for.

             Remus felt his release, but his body barely seized up or shook the way it usually did. Instead, it was a gentle, graceful orgasm. He shot into the water, and he lifted his head to keep from choking. He moaned softly, his moan broken several times as jets of water pounded into him.

             When it was over, he took a deep breath and plunged face-first into the water. He was still well aware of the time but, compared to getting up and jumping back into things, he wanted to savor the moment just a little longer. He felt so warm and relaxed that he did not even shy away from the floor-to-ceiling mirror on one wall like he usually did.

 

 


	29. Chapter 29

           Sirius had been dropping hints all day. Emphasis on certain words… touches on the thigh… kisses that lasted a little longer than usual for hello or goodbye kisses. Following the signs, Remus sat down on Sirius’ bed with a piece of parchment and a quill.

             Their usual technique of sending notes to each other was terribly efficient. Even though Remus sent Sirius first to the library and then to one of the classrooms, Sirius still arrived at their dormitory room in no time at all. Sirius was slightly out of breath but clearly quite excited. “You wrote?” Sirius asked, grinning as he made his way over to his bed, though he pretended to have no idea why Remus had summoned him.

             Remus lay on his back, one hand under his head, the other on his crotch. “You seemed to want a little something. So I arranged for us to have some time alone,” Remus informed him.

             Sirius’ grin was impossibly larger. He bent forward, hands on the bedsheets, eyes darting this way and that as it took in the open drawer of his nightstand and the bottle of lube on the bed. “I’ve been thinking, Moony… a month is a damn lot longer than I was expecting. It’s been twenty-something days… I think that’s enough. Let’s call it off a little early, all right?”

             All of a sudden, Remus found he had no breath. It was not so much the meaning as the fact that Sirius was here admitting he’d been wrong. Only weeks ago, Remus was practically begging Sirius for sex… and here he was with the roles reversed. He hesitated to answer, not because he did not trust himself to reply, but because he wanted the wording to be just right. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to hear you say that, Padfoot.”

             Sirius jumped onto the bed and immediately put his hand on Remus’ half-hard cock, rubbing it through the soft corduroy. “Come on, then, Moony. I always bite off more than I can chew.” He kissed Remus neck, on that sensitive spot just below the ear. “I know you want me. I know you want this.”

             With a sigh, Remus pushed Sirius’ hand away. “How do you know what I want?”

             Not the least bit affronted by Remus’ rebuff, he kissed Remus’ shoulder, around the button-down shirt that hung loosely from his frame. “Well, if you think I don’t know, why don’t you tell me?”

             Nodding, Remus stood up. “All right. I will.” He aimed his wand at the door and locked it securely. Then he reached down, into the drawer, to retrieve a pair of handcuffs. He hesitated again, light glinting off the metal as it dangled in his grasp. “You prefer ropes, though, don’t you?” he said thoughtfully, not as a question. All at once, his wand was up and cords were shooting from it. They found Sirius’ wrists, wrapped around, and then tied themselves to the center of the headboard. Then two others found his ankles, wrapped around those, and then bound themselves to the bedposts at the foot of the bed.

             He lay on his back upon his bed, head on pillows. His arms were above his head, slightly bent. His legs were straight and spread as wide as they’d go. And that same grin still lit up his face. He was still clothed, much to his disappointment.

             Remus set his wand down, well out of Sirius’ reach. With an agonizing slowness, he stood beside the bed and began to undress. His fingers fumbled with each button of his shirt, not letting more than a glimpse of his chest be seen until every one of the buttons were undone and his tie had been removed as well. Then he pulled back the sides of the shirt, one at a time with alternating shrugs of his shoulders, as though taking it off as part of a long stretch. His arms went back, letting the sleeves and shirt slide off his arms and onto the floor behind him. The belt was undone and pulled through the belt loops with awareness of each one. Then he undid the buttons of his pants, revealing more and more of his grey y-fronts with each button. He let them fall to his ankles and pulled them off along with his socks.

             Pausing in his undress, he watched Sirius squirm a little on the bed. “How’re you doing, Pads?”

             Sirius nodded. “Good. I’m good.” He squirmed again. “Nice little show you’re putting on for me. Think you could help me out with my clothes?”

             “All in due time.” Remus slipped two fingers under the tight waistband, moving from left to right a few times as he eased them down. Little by little, they slipped down his body, exposing the base of his cock before all else… and then the rest of his goods. He watched Sirius’ face brighten at each bit revealed, those grey eyes fixed on Remus’ body. Feeling slightly self conscious, Remus needed a deep breath before he pushed the underwear off completely, down his thighs and to the ground, where he stepped out of them. Seeing the way Sirius’ cock was straining through his trousers, Remus managed to shove his feelings aside and enjoy being inspected.

             He climbed up onto the bed, from the bottom. He was on all fours between Sirius’ legs, and grinning just as madly as Sirius. As his cock and balls hung down freely, Remus concentrated on Sirius’ crotch. The button and zipper were undone without much difficulty, even though Remus did so only with his teeth. Sirius wore no underwear, so his cock happily sprang free as soon as it had the chance.

             Deep down, Remus wanted so badly to kiss it hello. He missed its taste. He missed the feel of it inside him. But, stronger than those desires, was another urge… as well as the desire to have a bit of fun with Sirius.

             So he pulled back, sitting on his legs, cocking his head. “This is what I want,” Remus said. Well aware of how closely he was being watched, Remus felt his cheeks flush slightly as he put his hand to his cock and stroked. The overwhelming pleasure which filled him at the touch of skin against skin drove everything out of his mind except for his body and Sirius.

             He liked watching Sirius’ reaction. In fact, he <i> _loved_ </i> it. It was nothing like the rush he got when wanking in the hospital wing or under the invisibility cloak, when there was the fear of being seen. Now he was actually and willingly being seen. Seen by someone who wanted to see him. Seen by someone who had absolutely no choice but watch.

             Watch and do nothing. “That’s it…” Sirius said, nodding encouragingly, his voice dying away. “Sorry. You don’t like it when I talk to you when you’re trying to wank, do you?”

             “Talk all you like,” Remus told him. He leaned forward and gave Sirius a kiss, thinking to himself, <i>‘Because talking won’t do you any good.’</i>

             “Then I’ve got to say, I absolutely love watching you touch yourself like that.”

             Grinning, “I know what you love.” Remus glanced at Sirius’ bonds. “And masturbation, as you’ve explained it to me, is supposed to be about what I love.”

             Remus continued to stroke himself, slow and steady. His of one hand fingertips fluttered briefly against the head of his cock, but did more stroking than anything else. His other hand, however, traveled the length of his body. It roamed, attracting Sirius’ attention, from knee to mouth and from balls to neck. He teased his nipples and circled his naval. And once, without even realizing it, he traced a scar clear across his chest.

             Sirius gasped and nodded emphatically. “Right… bloody excellent. Now… my turn?”

             Remus cocked his head. “You can come any time you like, Sirius. That’s one of the joys of wanking. No need to wait for anyone.”

             “Wanking… wait, wanking?” Sirius repeated. “Thought we agreed the month was as good as over?”

             Remus wet his lips. “I agreed to absolutely nothing.” He ran his hand up the inside of one of Sirius’ legs, then pulled it back to help rub his own cock.

             Sirius rolled his eyes. “So… no sex?” Remus shook his head, and Sirius sighed. Squirming, “All right… so then untie me.”

             Remus gave his head another shake. “I don’t think so. I think I want you right where you are.”

             Sirius groaned, eyes widening. “At least be a mate and give us a pull?” He raised his middle up off the bed and wagged his cock at Remus.

             Remus looked it over, and shook his head again. “I think that would be bending the rules a bit too much.”

             “Bending the… Remus, I stuck my broomstick up your arse!” Sirius laughed.

             “You did,” Remus agreed. “But it wasn’t your cock and wasn’t your hand.” Just a foot away, Remus hands were demonstrating the techniques Sirius wanted desperately to experience.

             Hands out straight along the sides of his shaft, Remus’ thumbs rubbed up and down. Then his fingers curled, stroking all over. His whole body shuddered, and it told him to close his eyes and let go. But he wanted to watch Sirius’ expression more than anything else. He wanted to watch Sirius’ cock reacting to what was happening right in front of him.

             Sirius winced and chewed on his bottom lip. He tried thrusting upward to touch Remus. He tried pulling his hands free. But he was bound too tightly. He moaned, watching Remus build towards orgasm, unable to do anything about his own painfully throbbing cock.

             This, Remus was all too excited to see. Remus put one hand on Sirius’ thigh to steady himself, and pumped himself as quickly as he could with his other hand. Sirius moaned at the touch, writhing with pleasure. Remus joined in the moaning, spilling himself over Sirius’ crotch and chest.

             “Please,” Sirius gasped, meeting Remus’ eyes briefly, but then staring at the rest of Remus’ body with strong desire. “Please touch me,” he begged. “I admitted this month was a bad idea… I just want you again…” He swallowed and pulled as hard as he could on the cords, to no avail. Speaking with frankness, “You’ve just got to jerk me off, Remus. You’re too magnificent to watch… I’ve got to come.  _Please!_ ”

             Remus nodded. “Don’t I always take care of you?” he said comfortingly. But instead of reaching down for Sirius, he climbed off the bed and reached for his wand. With care and a grin, he performed on Sirius the spell he was infinitely familiar with.

             Sirius gasped in shock as he felt the invisible hands tugging and pulling at his cock. They weren’t his, and they weren’t Remus’, but at this point he just wanted to get off and didn’t care how it happened. Nearly ready to burst without the touch, it was merely a few moments before he came with a strong thrust and a groan so deep Remus could almost feel it in his own toes.

             “Damn,” Sirius sighed, closing his eyes. Remus chuckled, aiming at the ropes and murmuring the release spell. A blue beam shot from the end of his wand, dissolving the cords to nothing, one at a time. Then he lay down beside Sirius on the bed and pulled the comforter up over them both.

             “D’you hate me now?” Remus asked with a chuckle.

             “Yeah,” Sirius replied sarcastically and nodded. “Absolutely.” He kissed Remus’ forehead, unable to do much else thanks to exhaustion. “Promise me you’ll do that to me again sometime even after this month is over?”

             “Just try and stop me.” One last spell cleaned them both off and allowed Remus to snuggle closer.


	30. Chapter 30

            Remus clutched his robe tightly in his fist, looking down on it as he chewed on his bottom lip.

             Lygerastia, he had read in one of those books the other day, was the condition of only being aroused in darkness. That wasn’t him. There was endytolagnia, arousal only from a clothed sex partner. Even if he considered himself that other partner, when tossing off, that still wasn’t him. If he had to give it a fancy name, it might come close to misapodysis, the hatred of undressing in front of someone. But that wasn’t exactly it, either.

             And, just because Sirius Black was mad enough to actually like the look of Remus’ body, it didn’t mean Remus had to suddenly start liking it as well. Remus liked to think, though with no way to prove it, that even if he weren’t a werewolf, he wouldn’t be so keen about his body. There was nothing special about it, really. Just your typical scrawny eighteen year old. He was pale (no matter how long he lay out in the sun). His eyes were a boring brown (no matter how many times Sirius told them they were amber). But his lycanthropy certainly had not been kind to his appearance, either. Always a little too skinny, always a little tired-looking, and covered in scars from close to two hundred transformations. The more superficial scratches and bites could be helped with balms and herbal ointments, but many of his scars would be carried for the rest of his life. He could do nothing about that apart from add to them. He knew each one of them well, even if he hated looking upon them.

             Of course, that was before this month. Before he spent a month of being just with his body, a month of pleasuring himself and deriving pleasure from himself. That was before he started to get to know what good things his body was capable of doing to itself. And those things were so very good that they dwarfed the self-inflicted bites and scratches.

             After all the pleasure his body had given him, he felt he owed it to himself to at least give himself another look. He promised himself that this time, he would watch it all. His hand trembled for a moment, before he got a hold of himself and dropped his robes to the floor of the bathroom.

             The full-length mirror in the prefect’s bathroom was something he usually avoided, but now he stood in front of it, inspecting himself. Same old Remus. Same scars, same bite marks, same old conservative haircut, same old…

             He watched as his hand touched his cock. His cock twitched and his mouth curved into a smile. Of course Remus had seen his cock when he’d had sex, or when he was masturbating, but he’d never seen himself in his entirety.

             Glancing at the door to be certain he had locked it, Remus sat down on the floor in front of the mirror. He sat upon his jumble of clothes so his arse wasn’t directly on the floor of cold tile, and he faced the mirror. He looked deeply into his eyes, watching them widen slightly as he rubbed his cock and it grew harder. But then he watched his hands. They looked large in proportion to his body, and they easily drew his focus.

             Sirius always complimented him on his technique… and Remus had certainly grown to like his touch this month, as well. But seeing it while he was doing it brought his enjoyment to a level he hadn’t really been expecting. He found himself rather amazed at how nice they looked, sliding over his body like that. The contrast of skin against skin, the way they jerked when fingering a nipple, the way they naturally flipped over so the backs of his fingers could rake against his neck or his belly. They looked like they knew just what they were doing when they pulled his cock, like they’d been doing that for years, not just weeks.

             It felt that way as well. The sensations were unreal. That burn of pleasure filled him, starting in his cock and slowly spreading through the rest of his body. He gave smooth, long strokes down the shaft. Each time it made it to the end, his hand covered the head of his cock, and then it slid back up again more quickly. He breathed in time to the strokes, his body rocking slightly along with it. He spread his legs slightly and cupped his balls with one hand.

             Things were starting to hurt again, and he remembered that he’d forgotten the lube. Stopping now was a fate worse than death, so he merely slowed down considerably as he rummaged around in his clothes for the tube he’d brought or his wand, whichever came first. He realized, after nearly a full minute of wincing and searching, that he’d been sitting on the tube the whole time. At least that warmed it up a bit. He drizzled some straight on his cock and then added a dollop on his hand. He rubbed it in all over his cock, watching intently as he did so, but watching his reflection.

             He felt another urge and didn’t allow himself to think about it. He simply squirted a bit of lube on his chest as well. His fingers traveled over the bumps and lines even more smoothly and quickly. And when he got to his nipples with the slowly-warming gel, he gasped happily, firmly rubbing the nubs in circles.

             His body flushed, making his scars stand out more than ever. It made them nearly white in color against his pale skin. He could see them so clearly now. They made him look marked… unbridled… wild. Well, perhaps wild wasn’t precisely the right word, but it was close and he didn’t have a reference book handy to consult. They made him look just like he was feeling on the inside. In this state, they fit him perfectly.

             Remus felt his pelvis twitch and soon he was thrusting into both his hands. He watched his body moving, jerking in need but looking strangely elegant. He saw his muscles flex and release. He saw his chest rise and fall as his breaths came faster. He saw his short hair moving in waves, back and forth.

             And then he saw his eyes, with that incredible hunger in them like he’d never seen before. That expression was the one he’d seen on Sirius and on Severus and even Peter, on his face now.

             He was only half conscious of it, as the other half of him was given over to the orgasm. His mouth hung open and he was moaning and he was coming. Oh Merlin, coming hard. So hard! Despite his promise to himself to watch, he had to close his eyes for a few moments as the sensations passed through him. And then he could relax and take in the look of satisfaction on his face and in his body.


	31. Chapter 31

“I don’t believe you, Moony.”

Remus chuckled and reached for tissues, wiping off his cock and chest. Sirius grabbed his hand a second later and licked it clean. “Good, because that was a lie.” He rolled to his left, pressing himself up against Sirius’ side. “I really did enjoy myself this month… once I got going, that is.”

Sirius touched his finger to Remus’ chin, then ran it lightly over Remus’ lips. “Knew you would.” His hand slipped down, resting upon Remus’ bare chest. “And I’m glad, because you look amazing when you wank. I want to see much more of that.”

Grinning, “I’m glad to hear you say that, because I’m challenging you not to wank for the whole next month. Instead, I want you to have sex with me every single day.” Remus was certain that all this masturbation and getting to know his body had already made him a better lover; now he wanted a chance to prove it. He caught a look of shock in Sirius’ eyes, but he felt justified in proposing this. “It’s only fair, you know.”

“But—”

Remus bent his leg, his thigh rubbing up against Sirius’ erection. “A few days ago you said you missed me. You said you wanted me. You don’t want to make me angry now, do you?” He gave Sirius a long, passionate kiss on his shoulder which almost turned into a bite, but for Remus’ self-restraint and Sirius pulling away a little. “You can’t be the only one who gets to dictate the terms of our sex life.”

With a deep sigh, “All right, I agree. It is only fair. I’ll go one whole month without it. But you’d better make it worth it because I’m already dreading going a week without touching myself.” He looked longingly down at his crotch.

“That won’t be the worst of it,” Remus said, still grinning. “The worst part will be the fact that you won’t be able to toss off but I’ll be able to touch myself whenever I want.” With that, Remus rolled onto his back and cupped his crotch. “Speaking of which… I think I need to go take a nice long shower now, Love.” He looked Sirius over and sniffed at him, as well. The tip of his nose slid down Sirius’ chest and ended on the warmth and hardness in Sirius’ pants. “You could probably use one, too. But make sure it’s a cold one.”

Remus gathered his strength and pushed off from the bed with a grunt. He pulled on his bathrobe as he headed out of their room towards the bathroom.

Sirius lay on the bed, blinking and trying to figure out why he’d agreed to this now when he really needed to get off. “Remus?” he called.

Silence rang in his ears.

“Remus? Baby? I’m still hard…”

Still no reply. Sirius sat up, panic sweeping over him.

“Moony?!”

Nothing.

Sirius flopped back on the bed, dreading the month which lay ahead.

But the door opened back up, and Remus hovered in the doorway. He gestured back towards the stairs. “Aren’t you joining me? I don’t necessarily want to be alone right now.” Sirius scrambled off the bed, so eager he had to double back to get his bathrobe. Both bathrobes were off again in seconds, lying on the floor outside Remus’ favorite shower stall.


End file.
